


Let it sink

by shipperofalllesbians



Category: Amar a Muerte (TV), Juliantina - Fandom, Juliantinas, Valentina Carvajal/Juliana Valdes - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Juliantina, Juliantinas - Freeform, Juls and Val, Lesbian, Slow Burn, Smut, Valentina Carvajal/Juliana Valdés - Freeform, juliana valdes - Freeform, juliantina fic, valentina carvajal - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:55:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 58,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22130644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipperofalllesbians/pseuds/shipperofalllesbians
Summary: AU - Juliana, Lupe and Panchito receive a job offer to work in a cruise for two months. Juliana is the life guard of the main pool, the Carvajal's are just looking for a nice family trip.What happens when a drunk Val falls into Juliana's pool?*Leon didn't die* Val can dance* Juls can swim
Relationships: Romance - Relationship, slow burn - Relationship
Comments: 170
Kudos: 443





	1. High waters

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, so I switched a couple of things like the fact that Juls can swim and Vale can dance, but otherwise the main points are the same.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

“Mija look, it’s two months and we can…”

Juliana didn’t even let her finish, she accepted the job mid sentence, two months on the high sea away from El Chino and all this mess? Get to meet new places and make money? She wanted to start tomorrow.  
Her mom laughed at her excitement

“I guess you agree huh?”

“Claro que sí mama, things don’t get better than this, you, me and Panchito working in a cruise ship for two months?”

“I suppose you are right, at least we will be together and away from all of this” Her mom said with a small smile

It was clear to Juliana that her mom wasn’t 100% okay with everything still, her life with Panchito was great and Juliana knew that she liked him a lot, but there still a part of her that wondered if her mom still loved her dad, she rather not know the answer to that.

They would leave in a week, Panchito was going to work as one of the cooks, her mom one of the waitress and she would be one of the life savers, things were good for her like that, she got to sit in the sun, travel for two months, no rent, no bills, all of her food and drinks available and still make some money out of it that could help her start studying fashion design, for once in her life things seem to be going in the right path.

They got to the port around 7am, all the workers were supposed to board at 8am while the passengers would board at noon, Juliana looked at the ship, her eyes shining.

“Look at the size of that, I’m suddenly very worried about cooking for this many people”  
Panchito had his mouth open and Juliana smiled at him, he had such an innocent soul, that was her favorite thing about him

“You are worried?? I have to serve them! Look how fancy everything is here, I bet all the passengers are very rich, they will want specific drinks that I never even heard of”

Her mom voice was slight higher than usual, Juliana couldn’t help to laugh at the couple freaking out next to her.

She was fine, she looked at the ship and all she could think was that one day she would bring her mom and Panchito here again, as guests, just relaxing and enjoying life.

A loud horn scared everyone and from the ramp a man with a megaphone showed up.

“Good morning ladies and gentlemen, thank you all for being here today, I need you all to have your ID and work contract in hands, then one by one you can start boarding”

Juliana grabbed her documents and checked with her family, everyone was ready, they moved in the direction of the ramp.

She expected for it to be longer, but it moved quite fast, the lady by the door looked to her ID and her face, read her name in the contract and gave her a key to her cabin, the same happened with her mom and Panchito.

“Which cabin are you mom?”

“32B, how about you mija?”

“32A, we are right next to each other!” Thank God, she thought, it would suck to be by herself away from her mom

“About about you Panchito?” His eyes were looking down, shy.

“Hm.. mine is 32B as well”

Her mom’s face started to blush, you couldn’t help to laugh at them.

“What is the issue, it isn’t like you two don’t sleep together anyway” You said laughing and saw their faces blushing even more

“Come on you two, I think it’s over here” You were still laughing as you moved forwards, the signs led you down stairs and you ended up finding the cabin after a while, the sea of people walking around was intense and you were so glad to find yours.

You showed them their door and both walked in in silence, you shook your head, they acted like a couple of teenagers that got caught kissing, you looked around your cabin, was small, very small, but there was a single bed in the corner, a small space that you think it’s supposed to be a closet and a small bathroom, the shower space was literally for one person, a small person, the toilet and sink were combined but you didn’t care, it wasn’t like you had brought a bunch of stuff anyway and you would spend the whole day in a bathing suit, so it fine.

You walked over to their cabin and knocked, Panchito opened the door and you walked in, their cabin as a little bigger than yours, with a couple bed, shower that a grown man can actually fit and couple of drawers to increase the closet space, it was still small but definitely more comfortable.

“Your cabin is definitely bigger than mine, it’s cute” You said

“We wrote down as married on the form, I think that’s why we got the couple’s cabin” Panchito said softly.

“That was a smart move” I laughed “I wish I was married to have a bigger space”

Her mom just laughed at her

“The day that you find a man that you can stand, it’s the day that hell will freeze”

Juliana laughed out loud

“You are not wrong there mama””

They all smiled and headed towards the restaurant where the employees were supposed to get their assignments.

There was a group of people with the uniform for the company standing there, separating everyone by their group, kitchen and waiter were to the right, she waved goodbye to them and walked over the sign saying “External activities”

“Hi, I’m Juliana Valdés, I’m hired and a life saver” She tried to make her voice professional but nice at the same time, oh she hated how it sounded

The brunette girl smiled at her

“Good Morning Juliana, I’m Laura the head of the pool and life savers, nice to meet you, let me check your schedule, give me a second”

The girl was nice and had a happy vibe, she was one of those people that talked with a smile constant on her face and was contagious to most people, on Juliana it only made her a little more anxious as she always got around nice and pretty girls.

“Here it is, your pool is actually the main pool with the surf area, I sure hope you are a good swimmer, you are on the first shift today”

Juliana thanked her and looked over at her schedule

“Excuse me, where can I find the bathing suits?” She asked feeling lost

“It should be in your cabin already with the map of the ship, if it isn’t please let me know”

Geez, her smile never faded? Juliana ignored how annoyed the girl made her feel and ran back to her cabin, it was 10:45, her shift started at noon and she still had to eat lunch.

Indeed her bathing suit was there, shining read with a white cross on her boob that made her look like a walking first aid kit box, she put one of them on, there were three in total, she grabbed her kit, a water bottle, sunscreen and a towel, wrapped securely around her body, she walked towards the staff eating area.

Her lunch was okay, nothing too fancy but satisfying, she still had half an hour before she had to be sitting in her chair so she took this time to walk around a bit, also she needed to find her pool.

It was clear that some parts of the ship were for a different kind of people, while she walked up the floors everything around her looked fancier, golden details everywhere and a nice carpet on the hall, she found her pool, it was gigantic, on the end there was a ramp and a couple of surfboard around, she realized that her area was in the middle of the top of the boat, so people would have to walk through there to go to far end, higher class cabins, the ones with balconies and everything, her first thought was how snob and annoying those people probably were.

From her high chair she could see the port, there were a lot of people there, she looked to her watch, “12:00” the horn blasted again scaring her, she saw everyone politely walking in and took a deep breath. Her two months started now.


	2. Stars above

Juliana lost count of how many people had walked past her now, most of them not even saying hi, but she was used to it, usually rich people have a tendency of not noticing anyone else, the reflection of the sun blinded her for a moment and she looked for the source, with her hand covering her eyes she found where it was coming from, a tall girl with light brown hair followed by a crowd apparently, she was wearing sunglasses and a long cardigan that just helped to show off to the world how rich she was, her arms and eyes thanked her mentally when she removed the sunglasses and put them on her head, her hair falling down her shoulder to the middle of her back, Juliana couldn’t stop staring at her, she was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen, like she was sensing that she was being watched she looked up, their eyes met for an instant that felt like a lifetime, their staring contest was broken by a tall guy putting his arms around her and trying to kiss her neck, Juliana looked away not sure why that bothered her, and heard her voice

“Let go of me Lucho” she had the softest voice Juliana ever heard, she looked on her direction again

“But mi amor we are on vacation!” the way the mi amor rolled out of his mouth made Juliana want to vomit, he was clearly tipsy and bothering her, but it was far from her responsibility to get in the way, they were obviously a couple.

“There you are Lucía, what took you so long?” An older man was calling after his wife, all of them walked past Juliana in the direction of the most expensive cabins, Juliana smiled softly, they seem rich and they clearly were. She looked again just in time to see the girl turning her head to stare at her for a second and mouth a small “Hi”

Juliana just waved back and watched as the girl disappeared with her family.

The sun was strong that afternoon, there weren’t that many people in the pool yet, most of them had just got there and were eating lunch, so Juliana relaxed a bit and opened up a book.

Time went by faster than she imagined because there was a light tap on her legs that startled her, she looked down

“Hola, Hermosa, I’m Sergio, your first break is now, I’ll cover you” 

The guy wasn’t very tall, dark hair and a small beard, he seemed nice but she still hated that he touched her leg.

“Hola, I’m Juliana, I’ll be back shortly”

Juliana went back inside the ship and walked past the restaurant, she looked around trying to find her mom but she was nowhere to be seen, honestly Juliana wasn’t sure where exactly her mom was working, this place had like four or five restaurants, but she did see her again, her hair flying with the sea breeze as she made her way towards the buffet, deciding that she had stared at this girl for far too long, Juliana walked away, grabbed her water and an apple and sat for a bit away from the sun, she had half an hour so there was no point on walking around much.

When she was walking back to her post she heard her voice again

“I don’t care what you all are doing, I’m gonna relax by the pool”

Juliana didn’t look back, by the volume she wasn’t that far, praying that she chose a different pool so Juliana didn’t look like a creep, she let Sergio go of the chair and sat back down.

Of course, the Gods are playing with her today, she watched as the girl removed her dress and lied in the chair to tan.

“Holy shit, how is that girl even human?” Her brain was going on overload. “What the hell Juliana? Since when do you stare at girls?” Ugh her thoughts were driving her insane, decided to ignore that girl she looked around the pool again.

There was a couple of kids playing in a corner, they kept pushing the other underwater, at one point Juliana had enough, she blew her whistle and got everyone’s attention, not used to being in the center of attention she took a deep breath and talked in the direction of the kids

“No dunking, no pushing underwater okay?”

The boys agreed and resumed playing following her rules, when she relaxed back in her chair her eyes caught someone staring, the intensity that the girl was staring at her made Juliana shiver, she was leaning on her elbows just looking at Juliana like she was in a trance. Her boyfriend once again cut the spell by jumping on top of her wet.

Juliana could hear that she was mad at him again but chose to ignore it, this had been too much for one day. Sergio showed up a little bit after that telling her that she was done for the day and taking over her spot. Blue eyes followed her while she left the pool area but she didn’t trust herself enough to look back.

She went to her cabin, took a shower to remove the excess of sunscreen on her and changed clothes, it was almost time for dinner and she had the rest of the night to rest, she took another look at her schedule, tomorrow she worked from 5 to 11pm, so she had most of the day free, she went to the restaurant and found her mom, she was going to work a little later than her but she had a break now, they walked together so Juliana could get her dinner, her mom went back to work and Juliana decided to explore the ship.

They were told that they were free to walk around and explore, that they had access outside work hours to enjoy the pool, gym and everything, Juliana definitely didn’t want to be near the pool or Sergio right now, so she walked just trying to find her place in the huge ship.

She ended up on the other side from her pool, by the far end of the ship and sat down, no one was here right now, there were a couple of chairs there so she sat there, admiring the starts that she couldn’t see when they were back home.

Home, San Antonio seemed so far now, they left there escaping the whole mess that her dad had done and found their way to Mexico, life was getting better now, her mom found happiness again, she could work and make money, but there was still a part of her that couldn’t quite grasp what was missing. 

She enjoyed the night breeze while her mind wandered away, never holding on to a specific thought, when sleep became too much she walked back to her cabin, wrote a note to her mom and Panchito and put it under their door, her body barely reached the bed and she was snoring already.


	3. Staring at you

The morning came and Juliana was feeling rested for the first time in a while, she went down to have breakfast with her mom and Panchito and was able to not think about the girl for a couple of hours, but that soon changed as she saw her and her family walking in the restaurant for breakfast, the girl saw her as Juliana was leaving the restaurant, she stopped and let her family walk ahead of her, Juliana saw her stopping in front of her

“Hi” The girl looked like she wasn’t sure why she stopped her

“Hi ma’am, how are you doing?” She knows she’s being over the top polite but just in case she gets offended by being called you, Juliana tries to save herself from trouble

The girl makes a face like the sound of being called ma’am bothered her too much

“You don’t have to call me ma’am, just call me…” before she can finish her thought her boyfriend who seems to have a magnet to see when there is an interaction between them calls for her

“Hey, Val, let’s go baby” she looks at him annoyed

“I’m sorry about him” She is starting to apologize, Juliana stops her

“It’s okay Val, I have to go to work as well” Juls wave her goodbye and can hear her calling after her

“I don’t know your name” Juliana turns her head back and laughs at her, deciding to let her wonder, maybe that will make her talk to Juls again.

When she walks outside, she finds Laura again, she still has her signature smile across her face and Juliana tries her best to be nicer this time

“Hey, Juliana, right?” Jul nods to her agreeing

“Hi Laura, how are you today?” It’s early in the day and her mom and Panchito are working already, she needed to get her mind off Val so at least she could try to make some friends now

“I’m good, how is everything going for you?” Besides Juliana’s usual annoyance the girl is actually nice, Laura tells her that she works for the bar near Juliana’s pool and that her girlfriend is one of the DJs of the ship.

Just hearing how casually Laura mentions her girlfriend makes Juliana smile, of course there are gay people in the world but for some reason, being honest, until she saw Val walking in the ship, Juliana had never considered what she may like or not.

The two of them talked for hours by the bar, Juls could see Sergio on the chair that she was about to take later in the day and on the same usual chair in front of the live guard spot there was Val, tanning with her overly jealous boyfriend trying to make mean faces to everyone that dared to look at her, had he not realized that literally everyone was looking at his girlfriend? Juliana was worried that he would have an explosion before this cruise ended.

Laura caught her eyes and laughed bringing her back to reality

“That poor guy, he clearly can not handle the weight of being with someone that hot”

Juls turns to her, pretending she doesn’t know what she is talking about

“What guy?”

“Juliana, Juliana, you don’t have to lie to me, trust me, I get it, she is a freaking goddess and no one in their right mind is able to ignore her presence”

She looks a little uncomfortable for being caught staring at a girl

“She is nice, I mean, for all of those people that stay in this side of the ship she is the only one that said hi to me”

She knows she sounds defensive over someone that doesn’t really know, but at least she was being honest about it

“Yeah, Valentina has that way about her”

Valentina? That’s her full name? You mind is caught up on how that name matches her

“Do you know her?” Juliana can’t hide the bit of jealousy in her voice

Laura laughs at her face

“Calm down Romeo, I’m surprised you don’t know her, that’s Valentina Carvajal, as in the Carvajal family, her whole group of people surrounding her”

Juliana feels stupid, she has seen that name everywhere in Mexico but in her defense she never read papers or magazines

Laura continues her explanation

“She is the youngest if I’m not mistaken, the old man is her father and owner of the empire, Leon, the one with the beard is her brother but I can’t remember his name, and the other woman with light eyes is her sister”

Juliana is analyzing one by one trying to figure out who is who, her eyes caught Val’s that is pretending not to watch her from far

“I could be wrong but she is definitely staring at you back” Laura’s tone is playful but Juliana gets shy

“Don’t be silly” Juls tries to change subjects

“And talking about staring, that boy Sergio is trying to burn a whole in the back of your neck” Laura mentions it pointing to the boy sitting in the chair

Juliana turns her head and Laura is right, Sergio is barely watching the pool, he is looking at her like he’s waiting for a chance to say hi from far.

Juliana turns back to Laura and lays her head on her counter, Laura laughs.

“Hey, at least you have options Juliana” Juls can hear the mock tone in her voice and smiles

“Oh oh, talking about the gentleman, he is coming” She taps on Juliana’s arms for a second and she turns around, Sergio is walking in her direction, he stops in front of her

“Hola again, how are you today?” His tone is trying to be flirty but he is failing bad

“I’m good Sergio, how about you?” Juliana tries her best on being polite but not making him think she likes him at all

Laura is watching the exchange with an amused expression

“Well I’m much better now that I’m talking to you” Juliana wants to roll her eyes, is this how men flirt? She smiles politely at him

From the corner of her eyes she can sense her more than see her, her hair flying with the wind as she comes closer, Juliana doesn’t know what to do when Val approaches.

“Perdon, can I have a bottle of sparkling water please?” Val has just quite literally got in the middle of you and Sergio, his face is confused, probably by the interruption and let’s face it, probably because she is so close.

Laura has a knowing smile on her face when she hands her the water bottle, Val thanks her and turns her head towards Jul completely ignoring and blocking Sergio

“I still don’t know your name” She says with a smile

“Maybe that’s my secret” Juliana knows that she is flirting not only with a girl but one that is in a relationship as well

Val laughs at her and starts walking away

“I will find out, I won’t rest” She says laughing while she goes back to her spot in the sun

Juliana is laughing still when Sergio cleans his throat, she completely forgot that he was around still

“Sorry, what were you saying?” She tries to be nice and not make him feel so left out

“I was going to ask if you want something to drink since we are here” His hands try to touch hers on the balcony and Juls discretely removes her.

“Aren’t you supposed to be working right now?” The chair is empty and there are a lot of people in the water now

His smile fades a bit

“Yeah, actually I wanted to ask if you can cover for me for my break, the other guy is feeling sick”

Juliana isn’t really wearing her swimsuit but she agrees anyway, she leaves her phone and wallet with Laura and goes to sit at the chair, blue eyes follow her all the way and small smile forms on Val’s mouth when she sees Sergio walking away.

Not even twenty minutes after she is sitting there getting lost on her thoughts that a huge commotion began, she looked over and a boy had gone to the deep part of the pool and was struggling, not thinking properly she removed her shirt and jumped in the pool wearing her shorts and a black bra, she reached the boy easily, holding him on his back and swim backwards towards the shallow part, she helped him out of the pool while his parents ran in her direction, the boy was fine, just a little scared. The parents thanked her and she nodded back, she dried herself a bit and reach her shirt again, she saw those blue eyes stuck on her, a shade slight darker and blushed. Sergio showed up running.

He is openly staring at her so she makes an effort of putting her shirt as fast as she can handle, he came back after his break but it’s almost time for Juliana to start, so she goes back to her cabin and changes, by the time she is back by the pool Val isn’t there anymore, Juliana pretends like that doesn’t bother her, Laura is still finishing on the bar but Juls can see that is ready to leave there, she waves her goodbye and now Juliana sinks back in the chair

There are a couple of people in the pool still, a couple that look like they are doing something inappropriate but Juliana doesn’t feel like screaming at them right now and one by one they start to leave, most likely going to have dinner.

The night is warm and the breeze feels good against her, there is nobody there and Juliana is back reading her book to pass time, she still has an hour left on her shift, she hears voices coming from somewhere near, and sees the couple that she has gotten so familiar with a walking distance from her, they are clearly arguing again and Juliana can’t understand how a relationship like that can work, the guy grabs Val’s arms and Juliana is about to run towards them, Val pushes him away and he walks away screaming, Juliana sees when the girl starts to walk towards the pool, she’s clearly drunk and doesn’t seem to notice Juliana sitting there, when she is about to ask if the girl is okay she sees it. Val leaned too close to the pool and fell head first in the deep end, Juliana is out of her chair in a heartbeat jumping in the cold water, holding Val’s waist she brings her back to the surface, Val is disorientated but it’s holding on Jul’s neck.

Juliana brings her back to the shallow end and puts her on the edge of the pool again, sitting by her side in case she falls, she waits until Val finds some aspect of reality, the girl takes a while but looks to Juliana, trying really hard to focus on her.

“You again! You are everywhere you know? You are my guardian angel” Val is saying all of this while dragging each word like a song, Juliana doesn’t dare to answer anything that may compromise her

“Well I do work here so I have to be everywhere” Juls tries to joke with Val, it takes a second for her to understand it and then she laughs, fuck, Juliana knows that she is a goner just by watching how her body looks like when she laughs, Val is having a hard time holding her body so Juliana wraps her arms around her again.

“You are funny mysterious name girl” Juliana could swear that the way that Val is leaning into her and pointing her finger at her is flirty but she chooses to ignore it.

“I’m Juliana” There, her name is finally revealed but Juliana isn’t sure if Val will remember it tomorrow

“That’s a pretty name, suits you” Val is still having some issues but the cold water seemed to have help her get a little bit sober

Juliana blushes a little and is thankful that Val can’t really see it with since it’s dark out there.

“My name is Val…Valentina” She feels the need to explain herself and then starts a fit of giggles

“I sounded like Bond, James Bond” Val is full on laughing at herself now and Juliana can’t help to laugh back

“Yes Miss. Carvajal I know your name” Juliana is trying to really hard to remain professional

Val’s face frowns and she looks down

“So you know my family huh?” For some reason it looks like that information bothers her

“Well, it’s hard to find someone that doesn’t know your family” Juliana tries to explain so it doesn’t look like she is a creep.

“I suppose that is true, I just thought you didn’t” She seems upset and Juliana tries to ignore the feeling of wanting to hold her until she is better.

“Well my shift is over, do you need me to walk you to your cabin?” Val’s face lights up with the offer

“I mean if you are going to be my guardian angel, you might as well finish the job” Jul’s laughs at the girl’s attempt to sound flirty and smooth

They get up, Juliana helping Val to stand up straight and they start walking towards Val’s cabin, it isn’t that far but by the way that Val is walking they might take a little longer than usual

“So, as your official guardian angel, can I ask you to please stay away from the pool and the edge of the ship if you are going to consume alcohol?” Val let’s out a small laugh at her

“Yes ma’am” Val tries her best to put her hand on her forehead but fails, they both are back laughing

  
“I wasn’t going to drink tonight, but Lucho was annoying me so much with his jealousy that I needed to drown him out” Juliana wasn’t expecting this honest answer and doesn’t know what to answer her

“Well, I’m sorry that it happened” Honestly was the best that she could do given the situation they were in

They were in the corridor to her cabin now, Val seemed to have lost any filter and was still talking to Juls

“It’s like he gets so mad when someone looks at me, but he gets worse when he catches me looking to someone else” Val is saying this trying to look into Juliana’s eyes, but the shorter girl is doing her best to avoid looking at her

“Here is your cabin ma’am” Juliana is frozen, she just needs to get out of this situation.

“What? You won’t help put me into bed?” She knows that Val didn’t mean it like that but she can’t help to blush

“No ma’am, I’m not allowed in a passengers cabin” She tries to say it in a playful tone

Val let’s go of her shoulder and open the door, stopping on the door frame, her eyes shining and trying to maintain focus, Juliana can see that the girl is actually very drunk still, neither of them make an effort to move.

“You didn’t ask me who I was looking to” Val says with a soft tone

“I didn’t think it was any of my business” They are still staring to each other

“Well, it is very much of your business since he caught me staring at you” The air stops and neither of them knows what to say, Juliana wants to push her inside this cabin and kiss her, this thought alone scares her enough to come back to reality

“You’re safe and sound, drink a lot of water, it will help” She rushes her words not trusting her body to stay there any longer, she’s already walking down the corridor when she hears Val’s door closing, taking a deep breath she picks her pace up.

When she’s back in the pool area she jumps in, she figures that the cold water is the best thing for body that seem to be in flames now, she dries herself, collect her things and goes to her cabin, she isn’t sure if she hopes that Val remembers or not what happened today. That was a problem for tomorrow.


	4. Coke, please.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter they finally start to grow closer :) Thank you for your patience and your comments <3  
> This is probably the longest chapter I ever wrote btw

Morning came and with it Juliana’s anxiety, she decided that her best approach was to ignore the other girl completely, but the words that she said last night are still ringing in her head “he caught me staring at you” all of this seemed too much for you to handle, there were a couple of things bothering you at this point, one, she was in a relationship, two, she were in a completely different level than her, it took Juliana a while to realize that the fact that Valentina was a girl wasn’t really an issue in her mind anymore, she gets ready to work, she barely walked out the door and she heard her mom’s voice

  
“Mija, I’ve missed you last night” Juliana knows that there is no way her mom knows what happened but that still makes her uncomfortable

Panchito gives her one of those side hugs that only dads can do

  
“Yes, we searched for you but you weren’t in the cabin”

  
“Oh, I worked late yesterday, I got here around midnight” Juliana tries to sound casual and not let show her true emotions

  
“Is that all? Did you meet someone?” Jesus did mom’s have a sense for this kind of thing?

  
“What are you talking about? Of course not” Yes, she knows that she isn’t sounding very convincing but she doesn’t care

  
“Let’s get breakfast” Thank God for Panchito

  
The three of them go eat, Panchito is telling her all the stories about the kitchen and her mom is telling her about the people that she’s serving, she mentions all the tips that she’s got and Juliana smiles at her.

  
They are walking out of the staff’s restaurant, walking through an area that passes the actual fancy restaurant, Lupe and Panchito are ready to say goodbye and go to their spots when a small voice fills the space

  
“Hi Juliana” Val looks even better today than she did yesterday, Juliana wants to reach out and touch her soft and silk hair

  
“Hola miss” Juls knows that she doesn’t like being called that but that only makes her want to do it even more

  
“Valentina, let’s go?” Juliana recognizes Leon Carvajal gently touching his daughter’s arm, he sends Juliana a small smile and they walk in the restaurant

  
“Who was that mija?” Lupe asks her curiostly

“A girl I saved from the pool yesterday” That’s the best answer she can give, it was clear that Val knew her name, so there was no point of pretending they didn’t know each other

  
“That’s nice Juli” Panchito looks like he is proud of her for rescuing someone, even tho that’s her job

  
Juliana says goodbye to them and goes to towards her usual spot, Laura jumps behind her

  
“Jesus Laura, do you want to kill me?” Her heart is still beating uncontrollably

  
“Honey if I wanted to kill you I would think of a better way” She sends her a flirtatious smile and Juliana shakes her head

  
“Don’t worry, don’t worry I’m joking”

  
“You better be young lady” A voice cuts their moment, Juliana looks back and there is a gorgeous girl walking towards them

  
“Always joking my love” Laura says smiling “Juliana meet me girlfriend Rachel”

  
“Nice to meet you” Juliana isn’t sure if the girl was actually jealous or not so she decided to be nice

  
“Same! So you are Juliana that Laura has talked about?” Rachel doesn’t look mad or jealous, so Juliana relaxes

  
“I guess I am…?”

  
The three of them laugh together, they go towards the pool, there is still twenty minutes before the pool opens so Juliana takes her time

  
“So tell me Juls, can I call you Juls?” Rachel starts

  
“Sure, no one gave me a nickname before so I guess that’s fine” Laura smiles at the pair

  
“Juls then, did Sergio get any points with you with his amazing flirting skills?”

Juliana laughs out loud

  
“Do you know him as well?” She has to ask

  
“Oh yeah, she knows him” Laura answers for her

  
“Ohh that well huh?” Juls teases her

  
“Oh no! Not like that please” Rachel makes a disgusted face and they all laugh again

  
“He had the habit of flirting with her like he does with you now” Laura is still laughing when she says that

  
“Boy he does like to bark to the wrong tree” Rachel says it normally and Juliana doesn’t know what to answer

  
Laura gives her girlfriend a look trying to make her realize her ‘mistake’

  
“I’m going to my spot now guys! Catch you later” Juliana once again almost runs away from a conversation

  
She can hear behind her Laura talking to Rachel

  
“Dude, she needs time, let her realize it”

  
Juliana choses to ignore them and focus on the pool, she tries to pretend that she isn’t looking for Valentina but she can see Laura watching her from far with a knowing smile again, she wants to go there and slap it off her face but she ends up just refocusing on the pool area

  
It’s almost lunch time and there is no sign of Valentina, Sergio is coming and Juliana groans with the sight

  
“Hey you, I’m here for your lunch break” He makes a show of removing his shirt, Juliana wants to laugh at his attempt of seduction, she can see in the cornet that Laura is pretending to put her finger in her mouth and making a gag face, Juls wants to laugh, she thanks him and goes away

  
On her walk to her restaurant she tries to convince herself not to search for her to no avail, every long hair that she sees her eyes are trained on following, but the disappointment soon follows, she eats her lunch and without any will she goes back to her spot, it’s ridiculous how one day without Valentina tanning in front of her and suddenly her ridiculously high chair looks boring.

  
The rest of the day goes by without much of an incident, there is a little girl that swallows a bit of water but Juliana saves her easily, it’s 5pm when Sergio finally comes back and let her know that she is free for the day.

  
Juliana doesn’t want to eat, she feels bored and frustrated, Laura sees her face

  
“hey grumpy, what’s wrong?”

  
“nothing, just worked up for some reason” Juliana honestly is about to slap her smirk off her face

  
“go burn some steam” she makes it sound so obvious, Juls is still staring at her

  
“I don’t feel like dancing, thank you” can she just leave this conversation already? She isn’t in a good mood and don’t want to be rude to her new friend

  
“Okay, then go to the gym and punch something” Okay, that idea caught Juliana’s head

  
“where is the gym?”

  
Laura showed her on the map and Juliana ran to her cabin to change clothes, the idea of punching a bag until her stress went off her body was amazing, she followed the map on the very confusing ship until she found it

  
The gym of course was big with a lot of things to do, Juliana looked around feeling overwhelmed, she found the punching bag and went straight to it, she wrapped her hands after putting her hair in a high ponytail and started, she wasn’t sure what she was punching, it was all at once

  
She was punching El Chino for all that he did, she was punching Alacrán, she was punching herself for letting her get involved with someone that would never be hers, she was careless punching her life away without feeling that the end of her hand was bleeding.

  
She stopped once her lungs couldn’t function properly anymore, she looked down at her hands and sighed, sitting down on a bench she began to unwrap her hands feeling the burn of the cuts hit her

  
“Do you need any help with that?” she recognized the voice before she even looked up

  
Oh God, why did she look up? Valentina was standing before her with black shorts and a grey tank top, her hair was wet from sweat and looked like she had just gotten them out of her ponytail, her abs, did God itself sculped them?

  
Realizing that she was staring with her mouth open instead of answering, she looked back to her face and saw a small smile

  
“No, I mean… I’m okay” Her voice sounded anything but okay

  
“Don’t be silly, let me help”

  
Valentina sat on her bench next to her, one leg on each side and Juliana tried her best not to stare at her open legs, she held her hands gently and finished unwrapping them, she opened up her bag and got a small first aid kit from it, she saw Juliana’s curious gaze

  
“My father makes me carry one since I’m constantly getting hurt” She explain with shake of her shoulder, Juliana can’t tell if she means it because she gets drunks a lot or that she is just clumsy, either way she rather not ask for more information

  
Instead she focusses on how Val is holding her hand, the way that she frowns when she is concentrated and most of all how she bites her lip on every stroke of her cotton ball.  
None of the two can tell how long they’ve stayed there doing this but at some point it seems like enough, Juliana thanks her and carefully brings her hands back to her own sides

  
“You didn’t have to do this you know” Juls feels like she needs her to know that she doesn’t owe anything

  
“I know, but considering that you saved my life yesterday I thought it was only fair to return the favor”

  
Juliana’s mind is on overload when she realizes that she remembers last night, she isn’t sure how much the taller girl remembers but she rather not push her luck even more

  
“It’s not like I was dying you know” Valentina laughs and put her stuff away getting up behind Juls, it’s clear that she isn’t interested on finishing the conversation yet

  
The two of them start walking back the path, the fact that it’s dark outside surprises Juliana, how long was she there punching her sorrows away?

  
Like she’s reading her mind, Val’s voice fills the room once more

  
“I’m sorry if I’m intruding but you looked very focused on that punching bag, I was watching you for a while and you didn’t even notice”

  
Juliana turned her head to her

  
“You were watching me…?”

  
“Yes, I mean, I told you I got caught staring at you, that usually involves watching the person”

  
Her tone is voice is trying to sound casual and light but Juliana can see that even for her, bringing that up is scary

  
Not really filtering her next words, she can’t help to wonder

  
“Talking about getting caught, where is your lovely boyfriend?”

  
Valentina’s eyes have a playful aura when she mentions ‘lovely’

  
“Who knows? Probably drinking or drunk somewhere, maybe he fell off the ship”

  
Juliana stares at her confused

  
“You are joking, right?” Val just shrugs

  
“What? I wouldn’t be surprised”

  
Juliana wants to ask her why the hell is she with him then, she wants to understand how can that relationship even exist, but she knows that is far beyond her place to question anything

  
“Well thank you for the help” She can feel the beginning of the feeling that she constantly has around Val, the magnet pulling feeling of wanting desperately to touch her, and as usual that makes her mind go on overload

  
“That’s it? I help you and you leave me?” Val has her hands on her hips, it’s hard to tell if she’s being serious or not, Juliana looks confused for a second

  
“What else am I supposed to do?”

  
“Well, I don’t know, maybe buy me a drink for rescuing you” She is walking towards her and Juliana is frozen on the spot

  
“Wasn’t a drink what got you on the bottom of my pool yesterday?” She knows she’s flirting, there is something telling her to stop but she can’t, being around Valentina was intoxicating and she needed more

  
“Buy me a coke then general” She is laughing when she walks past Juls and grabs her hand to follow her

  
“You know that coke is free right?” The whole situation is ridiculous, she’s still holding Juls hand and dragging her to Laura’s bar, there are eight bars on this ship and she has to bring her to this one?

  
Laura’s face when she spots the two of them coming closer, Val’s hands still wrapped on Juliana’s forearm, is priceless, Juliana hopes she doesn’t make a comment about it in front of Val

  
“What can I get you two?” Seriously, even her tone of voice has a laughter in the background, Juliana wants to duck her head and lean against the counter again

  
“Can we get two cokes please, with ice?” Valentina has a way of pronouncing the words that is mesmerizing, her voice is soft and gentle and Juliana catches herself in a trance again until she hears Laura clearing her throat, she looks at her and there are two cups of coke sitting in front of them

  
“Let me know if you two want anything else” Juliana thanks her and Vale turns, facing her, on her back Laura is doing a spectacle of bringing her two thumbs up and grinning to Juliana, she simply ignores her

“So, Juliana, I told you I would find out your mysterious name” She says with a cocky tone

  
“You didn’t find out, I told you” Her nerve! Valentina throws her head back and laughs, that scene is enough to make her want to stay here in this stool for hours and hours

  
Juliana learns a lot while they are there, she learns that Vale’s mom died when she was younger, that the blond woman was her father’s new wife, Lucía, her brother’s name is Guillermo but everyone calls him Guille and he is one of the few men she likes, and that her sister is harder to deal with but she usually means well

  
In return she told her most about her life, she didn’t mention El Chino because there was absolutely no reason to do so, but she told her about Panchito and her mom, how it used to be just the two of them but that she’s happy that her mom is happy, while she talked Valentina’s eyes were trained following her lips, that alone was enough to make Juliana shift in her seat a couple of times

  
“My father and Guille are the only men I like and admire”

  
“What about your boyfriend?” Val isn’t very good on hiding how she feels or what she thinks, so Juliana has noticed that every time she mentions her boyfriend, Val’s face turn into a frown

  
“He is too much” That’s all the explanation she gives, so Juliana prefers not to push her more

  
“How long are you two together?”

  
“Longer than we should have been”

  
That is enough to stop the conversation, Laura shows up again and Juliana has never been happier to see the red-haired girl

  
The mood gets lighter again when Valentina starts to tell her about her childhood and Juliana can’t stop herself from mocking her a couple of times, they stay there until Laura tells them that she needs to close the bar.

  
Looking at her watch Juliana is scared that they spent almost 3 hours sitting there and it felt like 30 minutes

  
“Do you want to go do anything else?” Val looks so hopeful but Juliana needs to be realistic

  
“I actually need to sleep now, I work on the 9am shift tomorrow” She hates this, she hates that she needs to leave and break the spell of tonight.

  
“Yeah well I guess I understand, do you need me to walk you to your cabin?” The temptation of saying yes is huge, but that means that Lupe or Panchito can see her and start asking more questions, taking Vale to her cabin means the chance of running into Lucho and that’s something that Juliana simply doesn’t want to do

  
“I appreciate but there is no place for someone like you” Juliana says in a playful tone

  
Val’s face is priceless, she looks so offended but she can tell it was a joke

  
“I’ll have you know that I would love to trade cabins”

  
It’s Juliana’s turn to laugh

  
“I’ll see you tomorrow Val”

  
“Yes, 9am sharp, I’ll be the girl tanning in front of you, try to pay attention to the pool”

  
The way that Vale can flirt so easily is scary, every time Juls wants to say something or accidentally says something she is worried and her anxieties attack but flirting comes so natural from the taller girl

  
“I’m sure I can manage”

The two of them smile and wave, Juliana makes her way back to her cabin shaking her head while not being able to remove the smile from her face.

  
That girl is going to be the end of her.


	5. Slippery when wet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more for you guys, thank you for your comments <3

When the first rays of sunshine invaded the cabin, Juliana’s eyes were already open and staring at the ceiling, she decided since last night that there was absolutely no point in pretending that she isn’t attracted to Val, it was a two months trip anyway, chances were that they never saw each other again

That morning Juliana took a little longer to get ready, she put her hair on a side braid and applied a small layer of lip gloss, she knocked on her mom’s cabin and waited, there was a loud noise coming from inside and some whispers and Juliana hoped she didn’t interrupted something that she definitely didn’t want to know, a couple minutes after her mom opened the door, her hair messy and Panchito was nowhere to be seen.

Juliana had a knowing smirk on her face while her mother had a very dark shade of blush

“I didn’t mean to interrupt you two, I was just going to ask if you want to grab breakfast together”

She wanted to laugh, her mom agreed almost five times and Panchito came from the bathroom with his face and hair wet, like he had just thrown his head under the sink

“You could put a sock on the doorknob you know” Juliana is still laughing while she walks away with the two of them following behind 

“You be quiet lady” Her mom’s tone of voice is half mad and half joking which only makes Juliana laughs harder

The breakfast is good and they have a good time once the two of them get over their shyness

“So tell me Juli, why are you looking so nice today?” Leave for Panchito to always notice the small details

“Yes mija, you sure made an extra effort this morning”

“You two can not talk about this morning with me” she says laughing “Also there isn’t a reason per say, I just felt nice today”

Her parents kept looking at her suspiciously and she laughed, she said goodbye and went back to her pool

“Hola chica, así me matas” Laura’s voice filled the empty hall

“Oh shush, where is Rachel to put some sense in your head this morning?” 

Laura just laughed louder now

“She’s working today, the whole day, so I’m bored and as your official big lesbian sister I decided to keep your company the whole day” She has a playful smile again

Juliana felt good around her, Laura had this way of making the atmosphere light, she rolled her eyes at her friend

“Great, she works and I get punished?” Laura gave her an offended face and Juliana walked away laughing

God was being nice this morning and not even twenty minutes after she sat down she saw her, her hair was up in a bun today and Juliana realized that she missed the way it flew with the breeze, Val gave her a big smile and waved from across the pool, Juliana tried to smile without looking desperate and waved back, Lucho was once again hanging around her like a moth drawn to a light, her dad and his wife kept walking away with her sister, and her brother laid down next her.

She made Lucho go get them drinks, Juls could see that he was already annoying her, for some reason Guille kept looking over her away and it was starting to make her feel nervous, had Val said anything to him or did she have a magical magnet to the Carvajal family?

Lucho came back and handed them their drinks, Juliana noticed that Val wasn’t drinking alcohol and that made her surprised, Val stayed there tanning, she got up twice, the first time the sun was hitting her too hard, she looked over Juliana and smiled, Juls was expecting a show of her long tan legs jumping in the water but instead Val walked over to the stairs and just calmly walked in the pool, she kneeled down and wet her hair, almost instantly she left the pool, that vision was more than enough to make Juliana want to jump in the cold water as well, the drops of water falling down her body, her wet hair glued to her back, all of it was too much to handle. 

In no time, Val was back at laying in the sun. The second time she got up was when Sergio came walking on Juliana’s direction, Val leaned on her elbows to watch the exchange, her boyfriend was drinking one thing after the other and kept sulking like a little kid that didn’t get the right gift.

Juliana got down from the chair before Sergio got too close, he had this habit of trying to ‘help’ her get down that was really bothering her

“Good morning Sergio, how are you doing?” In her mind was better to be polite but keep a safe distance

“I’m good Juls, and you?” Juls? Who told him that he could call her that?

“I’m good, I’ll be back in twenty” She left him there before he tried to extend the conversation, she could see from the corner of her eyes that Val was following her every move

She walked over to Laura and was greeted with a cup of cold water

“What is this for?” 

“Well you looked a little hot and bothered over there” There it was, the same teasing tone followed by a laugh that made Juliana hate and like the girl at the time

“Shut up you” Juliana laughed but accepted the drink anyway

“6 o’clock” Laura whispered next to her  
“What? What is that supposed to mean?” Seriously, what the hell was Laura talking about?

“It means, six o’ clock” she was making a face trying to point behind her

“Laura, for real, I have no idea what that…” Juliana’s confusion was interrupted by the voice she that grew to love

“Hola Juliana” Val was standing in front of her, still in her golden bikini and wet hair, there was a small drop falling down her neck that made Juliana want to lick it more than anything in her life

“Val! You scared me” She smiled at the taller girl “Do you want something to drink?” 

“Do you have orange juice?” She asked Laura

“Sure thing, give me a second” Laura as anyone else seemed to be in trance when Val was around

“Just an orange juice? I’m impressed” Juls joked

“I did promise the life saver of this very pool to stay away from alcohol while I’m near the water” She is running her hand casually on Juliana’s arm and it’s enough to make her distracted

“You could always be away from the water” the brunette jokes

“And miss you staring at me? Never!” 

Juliana blushes and wants to defend herself 

“How would you know that I’m staring at you, unless you are staring back” She has no idea where the thought or confidence came from, but the way that Val bit her lip when she said it was the best response she could ask for

“You caught me there”

Laura brought her orange juice and they remained talking until Jul’s break was over

Reluctant she went back to her spot, Val made no mention of leaving the pool area and went to sit by her table in the shade

Juliana saw it like a slow motion movie, the guy was playing with his kid and wasn’t seeing that the pool was near, she blew her whistle but ran in their direction anyway, that was enough to catch the guy’s attention and make him stop, but she was still running and her legs didn’t feel like stopping, the wet floor and her speed were a bad combo, her foot slip and her head went straight on the floor, the sound of Val screaming her name was the last thing she remembered for an while.

When her brain started to function again she could hear voices around her

“Give her space! Here, let me!” Val’s voice was much louder than Juliana remembered and much closer

Her eyes started to open and everything was blurry, her vision focused on the angelical face hovering above her, Val had her hands on each side of her neck holding her head in place

“Juliana! Oh thank God, can you see me?” Val looked like she had been crying

Juliana’s eyes scanned the scene, Laura was on her other side, she could see Sergio standing a little further behind her and Val’s brother on the other side

Juliana tried to sit down but everything was spinning

“Tranquila, tranquila, you don’t need to move” Val’s voice was softer now when directed to her

“I’m okay, I think” Juliana’s head was throbbing but overall, she was fine

Around her there were guests in the pool staring and she saw Lucho still sitting on his usual spot with his arms crossed.

She started to sit down and Val was holding her arm while Laura behind you supported your back

“Chiquita, don’t do this to me” Laura’s voice was deep with concern, that made Juliana smile at her

Smiling was not a good idea right now because it shot a pain straight to her brain

“Sh… don’t force yourself” Val’s eyes never left her face for a second “Let’s go see the nurse” She was already getting up and ready to lift Juliana as well

“It’s okay, I can take her if you want” Laura was also standing

“No, I’ll do it, por favor” Val looked at Laura like she was a mother begging to not be separated from her child

Laura just nodded 

“If you need anything let me know hermosa” Laura kissed her cheek and started to dismiss the crowd of curious around them

“I’ll take over here” Sergio gave her a small smile and sat back on the chair

“Why are you taking her?” Oh great, now Lucho decided to leave his chair

“Because I’m her friend, why is that so hard for you to understand?” Val sounded annoyed like this was a discussion that they had constantly

Juliana couldn’t focus much, she was still dizzy and ended up holding on Val’s shoulder for support

Lucho stormed off and jump in the pool 

“Idiota” Juliana heard Val whisper to herself

“hermanita, do you need help?” Guille’s voice broke the awkward moment

“No Guille, gracias, I’ll take it from here” 

“I bet you will” His tone was playful and even without looking Juliana could sense that she had rolled her eyes

“Can you move or do you want me to carry you?” Val lifted Juliana’s face to look in her eyes

“No! I mean… thank you, but we can walk, slowly” Having Val’s arms wrapped around her body like that was recipe for disaster

The two of them walked slowly towards the medical center downstairs, the nurse put a bandage on her forehead that got a small cut and asked her to be in observation for a while longer

“Val, there is no need for you to be here with me, go enjoy your vacations” there was nothing that she wanted more than to Val stay by her side 

“Juliana, do you have any idea how many of these cruises I’ve been in? Everyone is gambling, playing, surfing and all I want to do in tan because I’m tired of these” Her sincerity caught Juliana off guard

“Why do you come then?” 

“Ever since my mother died, my dad finds something for us to around this time, I usually hate coming to these, this year it isn’t that bad tho” 

The two smiled at each other, talking about everything and getting lost on each other when Lupe’s voice filled the empty space

“What happened to you? All that they told me is that you were brought here!” She was practically screaming and didn’t even notice the tall girl standing on the other side of Juliana’s bed

“Mom, calm down, I just fell down and hit my head, but Val helped me and I’m fine, I’m just in observation”

Mentioning Val’s name made her mom finally turn around and notice the other girl

“Oh I’m sorry, thank you for helping my baby” Juliana groans and Val smiles at the nickname

“It’s not a problem Mrs. Valdes” Her tone is polite and it takes a minute to Juliana’s brain to realize what happened

“I can leave if you two want” Val mentions to walk away and Juliana’s heart sinks

“Oh no, I actually can’t stay, I just came to check on her” Lupita replies and give Juls a kiss on her forehead before she exits

“You can go too, you know” Juliana tells Val

“I know” She doesn’t move from her spot

“How did you know my last name?” She has gotten so used to be suspicious of everyone that in her mind El Chino hired her, even if she knew that that idea was an absurd

“I asked around” She sounds like that is the most obvious question

“Val, can I ask you something?” Maybe it’s her head but she doesn’t feel like she has a filter right now

“Of course, but only if you let me call you Juls like everyone else does” She has her signature smile back on and Juliana automatically smiles back

“Yes, but everyone is a little much” If she is being honest only Laura and Rachel call her that, she is trying to ignore Sergio as well

“Well that guy that I’m still not sure if it is your boyfriend does, also the girl from the bar” Her face looks bothered by thinking of Sergio as Juls boyfriend

“My boyfriend?? Oh no, please” She is laughing and holding her head at the same time, it hurts but that idea sounds so ridiculous that she can’t help it

“One, don’t laugh and two watch out for your little egg there” She is running her hands on Juliana’s hair

“I’m not sure if I’m more offended by you thinking that he is my boyfriend or the fact that you called my head an egg” The two of them are back laughing, Val has her hand on Juliana’s arm but neither of them seem to notice this small details

“Don’t blame me, he is always around you, taking his shirt off” She says every words in between laughs

“Ugh, don’t remind me of that” Juls make a gagging face that brings the two of them back to laughing 

“What was your question?” Val asks her, but before she can answer there is a knock on the door

“I heard that my daughter is here” Juliana freezes for an instant before realizing it’s actually Leon Carvajal standing there  
“Hi dad, I’m just making her company” Val lets go of Juliana’s arm to hug him and that spot feels too cold now

“She fell and hit her head” Thank God that Val is back to her side, his presence was intimidating

“Hola, Senor Carvajal” She gives him a small smile

“Nice to meet you, young lady, I’ve been hearing about you for a couple of days now” He looks nice and she can see that Valentina is blushing 

“I heard a lot about you too sir” 

“Please don’t call me sir, I know I’m old but don’t make it worse” He jokes with her and that eases the mood

Val rolls her eyes about her dad’s joke but they all smile 

“She is the one who rescued me the other day papa” 

“Indeed she is, I’m sorry I never thanked you for helping my little princess over here” He puts his arms around Val’s shoulder and she ducks her head 

It’s Juliana’s turn to laugh at the nickname and Val knows it

“It’s not a problem really, I mean, it is my job here” She plays it off and they all laugh together

“Even tho that is true, I would like to invite you to have dinner with us tonight” Juliana is frozen, the idea of being around the whole Carvajal clan including Lucho was terrifying

“Thank you, of course, yeah” Which part of her brain told her to agree to that? Her mind is going on overload

He nods and says goodbye to the girls, once he leaves Val is beaming with joy

“Oh my God, how come I didn’t think of that? That is going to be so good” Is Juliana the only one freaking out about this? It looks like it

“Val, come down, I’m actually nervous” Val stops freaking out for a second and comes closer to her again

“Why? This is going to be amazing, here, let me rephrase my father” She straights her back and makes a serious face that is entirely too adorable for Juliana to handle

“Miss Valdes, would you like to be my date for tonight’s dinner?” She is doing her best version of a serious tone but that only makes Juliana laugh more

“Don’t you technically already have a date miss?” Yes, unfortunately he still exists and Juliana can not erase that detail from her head  
“Please, don’t worry about him, now please answer my question ma’am” She is making a show of pretending to kneel on the floor

“Stop this” Juliana can’t stop smiling or laughing when she’s around “yes, I’ll be your date for tonight” 

Val jumps and hugs her, realizing that Jul should probably stay quiet now she starts to slowly removing herself from her, but that only makes their cheeks rub against one another, they are sharing the same air as they slowly pull apart but neither of them moving that much, the end of the noses touch and Juliana is tired of this push and pull, she wants to feel those soft lips against her own

Deciding that she needs this she moves forward, their mouths are starting to touch when the nurse’s voice fills the space, they jump away like they were shocked 

“You’re free to go” Juliana thanks her and starts grabbing her things

“I…I’ll see you tonight Juls” Val waves goodbye and practically runs from there

Juliana walks away from the medical center but sit on the first bench she finds, she takes a deep breath feeling the electricity on the lips still, she never had this urge to kiss anyone like she did now, it was driving her mad

But she still had tonight, and tonight she would be Val’s date in front of the whole Carvajal family.


	6. Wanna dance?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, thank you all for your comments and messages on tumblr, I always smile when I see the notification! Here is another one <3

Juliana left the medical center with her head still going a thousand miles per hour, she was looking for Laura, the found the red-haired girl on her bar talking to her girlfriend, the both of them gave her a big smile once they saw her.

“Juls! Laura told me what happened, are you okay?”

Rachel almost ran over to her and her hands were holding Jul’s head like she was about to explode, Laura laughed next to her

“Geez woman, let her breath for a second” Juliana thanked her mentally, she wasn’t a huge fan of being touched by strangers

“I’m good, I promise!”

Juliana reassured them, she look over to Laura

“Should I go back to work?” Laura gave her a face like she was going mad

“Of course not! Let your Romeo do the job, I’m clearing you for the day”

She figured that it was a smart move to be friends with the Head of the Pool

“Also, if your girlfriend catches you working she might sue the whole ship, including me”

Laura was back to her normal self, mocking and teasing Juliana

“Shut up! She is not my girlfriend!” Juliana’s face is red, she loved hearing that but it still made her a little uncomfortable since the taller girl had a boyfriend

“And by the way, Val is a very nice girl, she wouldn’t sue anyone” Yes, she knows she’s being over defensive but she couldn’t help it

“Nice girl? Girl, you didn’t see her when you fell, poor Sergio was almost knocked over when she ran to you” Hearing how Val was when she got hurt made Juliana blush but also made her even more curious

“Was it that bad baby?” Rachel seemed to be as curious as Juliana

“Yes! She was screaming at everyone, she almost screamed at me but I think that she saw that I was holding you, so she was fine, if I didn’t know any better I would say that she was your wife”

Wife? Juliana’s head was spinning out of control, she didn’t have any will power to stop her mind of imagining the two of them getting married, sharing a life, maybe having kids? That thought scared her, since when did Juliana want kids?

“Earth to Juliana, stop picturing your hot tall girlfriend naked”

Laura of course was the one who broke her spell Juliana hit her arm again

“Will you stop saying these things?”

Rachel was laughing and Laura had a pout for being hit “Defend me, woman!”

She was trying to get her girlfriend’s support but Rachel just kept laughing

“Not my fight, not my problem”

Laura gave her an offended face while Rachel walked away from the two of them waving goobye

“See how she treats me? I hope your girlfriend is better”

She is playing and Juliana knows that, but everytime she mentions Val as her girlfriend it gives knots to her stomach, this time Laura realizes

“Hey, are you okay?”

Juliana wants to scream that no, she isn’t okay, she wants to tell her about her feelings and anxieties but she just ends up leaning her head on the counter like she does whenever things get to crazy in her head. Laura gives her an orange juice and Juliana finally lifts her head

“I have a ‘date’ with her tonight”

She uses air quotes on the word date and that makes her feel ridiculous

“Please elaborate”

Laura has a big smile and sits on the stool before her, Juliana laughs at her friend’s curiosity Juliana explains all that happened in the medical center, she doesn’t mention the almost kiss

“Well, this is interesting”

Laura looks like she is analyzing every aspect of this situation

“How come?”

Maybe getting an opinion from someone that knows how to flirt with girls can help her

“See, she had the choice of simply reassuring the invitation, but she chose to claim you as her date instead, she even told you to forget about her boyfriend”

Okay, Juliana was paying attention

“But what if she meant it as, forget about him you are no match anyway, kind of way?” Her insecurities are flying high right now

“Juli mi amor, have you seen him? Not only he is not cute, but have you seen them together? All they do is fight, of course you are better than him, she would have to be stupid not to notice it”

Juls give her a smile and realize that she is the first real friend she ever had in her life

“I’ll go as her friend of course, let’s see how this night is”

She decides not to stress out this much, it’s just dinner anyway “Yes, do that, just enjoy it” They smile at each other

“Now go get ready for this date/not date of yours”

“Get ready! Laura I don’t have clothes for that restaurant”

Okay her mind is officially freaking out and she is trying to think how can she customize something, she can hear a voice calling her name

**“JULIANA!”**

She jumps when Laura touches her arm “Calm down, will you? You can borrow something of mine or Rachel’s”

Okay, deep breaths, she can do this Laura gives her the key to her cabin and tells her to choose whatever she wants, she hates this, hates borrowing things and going into other people’s stuff but she doesn’t have an option, she is supposed to meet Val in half an hour by the bar on her pool, she reluctant opens the closet on their couple’s cabin, deciding that she won’t go through a lot of stuff she looks over a couple of dresses, she finds a black one, slightly asymmetrical and puts it on, her puts her hair up in a bun and applies a little bit of makeup, put shoes on and walk out of the cabin, she leaves her own clothes back in her own cabin and walks to the bar again. Laura’s eyes are on her the moment that she arrives

“Wow, you manage to look better wearing my dress than me, it’s officially yours”

Juliana blushes

“No! Of course not, please, I’m just borrowing”

Juliana doesn’t want to look like she is overstepping but Laura just shrugs

“Stop it, it’s yours. It looks better on you anyway, just give me the shoes back”

They both laugh

“Thank you, for all of this” Juliana is being sincere

“Thank me later when you finish your date with that gorgeous woman walking over here”

Laura is smiling and Juliana looks back

“Holy fuck”

Laura laughs at Juliana’s reaction but she understands, Val looks amazing Val is walking towards Juliana wearing black pants, a silver shirt and her hair is up in a ponytail

“Hey Juliana”

She smiles and it takes a second for Juliana’s brain to wake up and actually function again

“Hola, you look… beautiful”

The two of them blush

“You look amazing too, I had to dress up, it’s our date after all”

Val jokes, she offers Juliana her arm and she gladly takes it

“Where is the rest of your family?”

Maybe they gave up and it’s just the two of them now

“They are already there waiting for us”

Nevermind, God wasn’t that nice to her today

They went to the restaurant talking a bit but Juliana was too nervous to concentrate on any particular subject

Before they entered Val stopped her

“Hey, tranquila. It’s all good ok? If you want to leave say that your head hurts and we will leave together”

The reassurance felt good and needed right now

They walked in, the first thing that Juliana saw was her mom across the restaurant serving a table

_Shit shit shit, I forgot to tell her, please don’t serve us._

She ignored her brain and put on a smile when they reached the Carvajal’s table Val’s dad, Leon was the first to stand up and greet them

“Juliana! I’m glad you could make it”

He gave her a hug that she tried to respond properly but noticed that Val was still holding her arm with hers

“Everyone this is Juliana, Val’s friend, Juliana this is my family”

One by one he introduce her to everyone, there was Lucia, his wife that looked far too young for him but Juliana of course didn’t comment, Eva his older daughter, Mateo her husband, Guillermo his son and of course Lucho.

She said hi to all of them and sat down next to Val on the table, she wanted to laugh when she noticed that Lucho was on the other side with an empty chair by his side but Val chose to sit right next to her

“So how exactly did you and my sister meet?"

Eva’s tone was polite but definitely not nice, she carried a judgmental tone with each word she said

“She fell into my pool”

That was enough explanation she figured

“Your pool?”

Her tone was the same as before

“Yes, I’m one of the life guards on the main pool”

“Oh, I see it now”

Her voice was clear that she had issues with Juliana being a member of the crew and not just an extra guest here

“Yes, she saved my life!”

Val tried to break the mood and Leon just smiled

“Once again, thank you for saving her” Juliana just nodded and smiled at Val

“It’s my job”

All of them laughed

Guillermo was the one that kept trying to make small talk with her while the rest of the family started talking about business, Val of course was very focused on what Guille was saying, threatening him with her eyes

“Please call me Guille”

He had an honest and nice smile and an overall good vibe, Juliana liked him

“Call me Juls then por favor”

She joked back

“Juls? You never told me to call you Juls!” Val looked like she was offended

“Maybe you didn’t use enough charm hermanita”

Juliana blushed and Val threw a piece of bread on his direction

A very familiar voice broke the conversation

“Good evening, what can I get you all to drink?”

Her mother’s face scanned the table and froze when her eyes landed on Juliana

No one noticed expect for her, her mom and Val, she gave her mom an apologetic smile and she took everyone’s order, heading out towards the bar

The whole dinner went off fine, Lucho kept sending her death glares that she ignored

“Val baby, wanna go for a walk on the ship?”

His voice filled an break on the conversation, he definitely sounded louder than he wanted to

Leon’s face was the first thing that Juliana noticed, he rolled his eyes softly and she saw Lucia discretely elbowing him under the table, Guille had the same bothered expression, Val just looked pissed off

“No, I don’t. I’m having dinner with my friend. She is my date tonight, I told you”

Her voice was higher and Juliana remembered the pool this morning, she had the tendency of sounding more high pitched when she was stressed out

“This is bullshit! I’m your boyfriend! I’m your date!”

There were some people on the table next to them that were looking their way Leon looked like he had enough

“Juliana mi querida, I’m sorry for this young man’s attitude, thank you for joining us for dinner, I’m too old to do so, but I heard that my kids were planning on going to the party on the other side of the ship, do join them if you want to.”

His tone was making perfectly clear that the dinner was over and the discussion was as well

She was feeling a little uncomfortable, and being honest she couldn’t dance at all, when she was about to say thank you but she would leave, she felt warm hands on her thighs

She looked to Val

“I would very much like to continue this date there, come with me?”

How could she say no? The way that Val was looking at her was almost begging, she just nodded

“Lead the way sis!”

Guille’s voice filled the air and Juliana laughed, he offered her his arms and she understood, he was giving Val space to talk to Lucho, she took his arm and walked by his side.

“Don’t worry about him, he would be jealous of me if I wasn’t her brother”

He tried to explain, she just gave him a small smile but she knew it was way more than that

 _“Just stop being a jerk! It isn’t that hard you know?_ ”

They could hear Val angrily whispering to Lucho a couple of steps ahead

 _“Just remember that I AM your boyfriend, stop looking at her like she is a goddess_ ”

She pretended not to hear that and tried to focus on Guille’s voice telling her some random things,

But her ears were trained to Val’s tone of voice

_“Well maybe I don’t want you to be my boyfriend anymore”_

That caught Juliana’s attention, they were almost to the entrance of the party

_“FINE! Don’t come crying to me when you miss my body!”_

He stormed off and headed to the party and Juliana heard Val laughing a little ahead, even Guille seemed to find his comment funny, Val was waiting for them once they reached

“Hermanito, gracias but this is my date not yours”

She was smiling and offering Jul’s her hand, she unwrapped her arms from Guille’s and took Val’s hand glady.

The place was crowded and she held to Val’s hand a little tighter, they made their way towards the bar

“Would like something to drink?”

Val was leaning against the counter to call for the bartender’s attention

“No, thank you.

"I don’t drink” Val gave her a smile

“I’m not near the pool today so I’m allowed”

They both laugh, Val got her drink and she and Guille found them a table

“Wanna dance?”

Her voice was loud between the music but it was still hard to hear

“What?”

This is why Juliana doesn’t like clubs, they are loud, you can’t even hear your own thought, the whole thing looked pointless to her, Val came closer to her, her lips close to her ear and Juliana could feel her whole body getting chills

“Do you want to dance?”

She could have asked if she wanted to go war right now and that would agree

“I don’t know how to dance”

She turned her face towards Val, they were close to each other so the other one could hear Val got up and offered a hand, she leaned her head down and whispered on Juliana’s ear

“I will teach you”

Juliana just laughed and let herself be dragged to the dance floor, she wasn’t good with any type of music, but the moment that they got there the beat changed to a slower one, loud bases pumping with the rhythm of her heartbeat,

Val was swaying with the song even before she stopped

Once they reached a place that Val wanted, she turned to Juliana and grabbed her hands, putting them on her own waist, Juliana held it, she could feel the bones under her touch but made no effort on removing them from there, Val’s hands were on her shoulder, she leaned to Jul’s ear once again

“Feel my hips, move with the song with me, try to move your hips the same way I’m moving mine”

Her breath felt hot against her skin Juliana kept trying to look to her feet, afraid she would step on the other girl

“You know, it’s easier if you stare me in the eye” Val’s tone was seductive, how could this woman make her feel this much?

“I can’t, I’m gonna fall”

“Hold on to me”

Those were the words said before the world changed between them Val had brought their hips closer, their thighs were touching and rubbing against one another while they danced, their eyes were glued on each other, neither of them dared to blink and ruin this moment, their bodies were sweating from much more than just the dance, Juliana was losing the battle against herself, the only thing stopping her from kissing the girl was a very annoying man that she grew to hate, Lucho made a scene of making out with a girl right next to them and bumping in them.

That broke their moment and Val looked over annoyed, Juliana wasn’t sure if seeing him kiss someone else hurt her or not.

Val held her hand tight and whispered

“Wanna get out of here?”

They did, they walked out of the club in a hurry, they heard before they saw Lucho leaving the girl on the dance floor and trying to follow them, Val looked back and laughed

“Run!”

The two of them were running and laughing at the same time, Juliana led the way since she knew the ship better than Val, she took them towards the end of the ship that she laid one night watching the stars, they were walking on the side of the ship, on the small areas that always felt too narrow to Juliana’s taste, before they reached the open area she felt her hand being tugged back Val pulled her and pushed her softly against the wall of the ship, Juliana’s breath got caught in her throat

“I can’t wait any longer”

Those were the last words she heard before she felt soft lips touching hers, she let go of her breath and held on Val’s waist pulling her body even closer to hers, Val’s lips were soft and tasted like cherry for some reason, Juliana opened her mouth and bit on Val’s lower lip, that was all that she needed to feel Val’s tongue asking for permission that she was more than happy to give;

Their hands couldn’t stay still and Val had hers wrapped in Jul’s neck, she brought Juliana’s hair down of her bun and her fingers caressed her scalp

Their kiss was getting faster, deeper, hotter, Juliana left her mouth and kissed Val’s neck

“Shit, I wanted to do this for so long”

Val was panting on her ear and it only drove Juliana on more, she gave her a small bite and resulted on Val moaning quietly in her

The sound of her moan was clouding Juliana’s senses, without realizing she was being spun around and Val’s back hit the wall, she understood why she did this when she felt the taller girl’s hands running down her body towards her ass, Val gave her a small squeeze testing to see if that was okay

The pleasure that ran over Juliana’s body was different from anything she ever felt in her life, she dropped her head back and moaned for Val

She was kissing her neck now, taking full advantage of their positions while her hands never left the brunette’s ass

“Fuck, I’ve been dying to grab your ass”

The admission made Juliana’s skin feel like she was on fire, this was far more than a first kiss, they were full on making out with no plans of stopping soon.

The sound of a little kid laughing with her parents on the open area near them was more than a cold shower, hands still and heads leaning on each other’s shoulder, they gave a small laugh

“Okay, maybe we were getting ahead of ourselves”

Juliana smiled, her body still felt like she could join the cast of the fantastic four but she was trying hard to ignore it

Val laughed at her

“Maybe we did, no regrets”

They held hands and started to walk back to their usual pool area

“I don’t want tonight to end” Juliana admitted, Val looked down at their joint hands

“Me neither, let’s stay out here and look at the sky” Juliana smiled at her

“I have an better idea, do you want to go for a swim?

Val laughed but put her head down “It’s my turn to confess, I can’t swim”

Juliana finally understood, Val wasn’t that drunk that night, Val wasn’t shy of jumping in the pool that day, she just couldn’t swim

“Here’s what we do, meet me at the pool in twenty, I’ll teach you”

Juliana gave her a small kiss on the lips and ran towards her cabin, if Val teaching how to dance was enough to give them that make out session, what would happen over a swimming lesson?


	7. Swimming lessons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, thank you for your patience and as usual thank you so much for your comments and messages <3

Juliana knew that there wasn’t much more she could do, she was wearing her usual red swimsuit since she forgot to bring another, she at least wrapped a towel around herself before walking out again, she stopped at her cabin door, hands on her lips that were still tingling from the sensation of those amazing lips wrapped in hers, she brush her teeth twice since she got there desperately worried that her breath was smelling like something they ate over dinner, taking a deep breath she walked out.

“Do you want to explain to me now?” Her mother’s voice came from her cabin door.

“Shit mom! Don’t do this” Juliana’s hand were trying to calm her beating heart that felt like wanted to jump out of its case

“I wasn’t trying to scare you, but I sure got surprised by you today” Her mom’s tone of voice wasn’t mad, curious and slightly bothered.

“I’m sorry, I forgot to tell you that her dad went by the clinic earlier today and invited me to have dinner, I told you that I saved her the other day” It’s not a lie and Juliana knows, but she hates hiding stuff from her mom

“Okay, and where are you going right now? It’s 11:00 and the pool is closed” Juliana wanted to roll her eyes

“What is with all the questions mom? I want to swim, I don’t actually do that when I’m at work”

Her mom gave her a smile, she knew that Juliana was hiding something from her but let her go anyway

Juliana almost ran now, it has definitely been over the twenty minutes she agreed with Val, she was pleased to see that the girl was sitting on the edge of the pool when she got there

“I was worried that you had given up” She gave Juls a smile from across the pool

“And miss the chance of rescuing you? What kind of life guard would I be?” The fact that she can easily flirt with the girl now makes her feel light, puts her towel in a chair and jumps in the pool swimming underwater until she reaches Val.

At this time the surfing area is closed and Juliana is glad, the water is calm and she stops near Val’s legs, the girl looks nervous

“I won’t let you drown, come here” She gave Val a smile and held to her waist when the girl lift her body from the edge, she brought her down to her level and they stared at each other

Being around Val was like a magnet that she couldn’t put away, they leaned in together and their lips met again, the same electricity from a few minutes ago was back, this kiss wasn’t rushed or desperate it was slow but sensual, their tongues were dancing amongst themselves while Jul’s hand stayed glued to her waist

Val seemed to have and obsession with Jul’s hair, her hands were back touching and running her fingers on it, they stop kissing after a few minutes and just smiled at each other

“Here, hold on to my arm” Val looked a little nervous still but went with her

"I'm not comfortable around water, my mom was going to teach me how to swim but the passed away before she could do it" her voice is soft and Juliana wants to shelter this amazing woman from the world

Instead she help her float, holding on to her while the girl was scared to be alone, once the girl looked like she could be there for a while, Juls floated next to her, without letting go of her hand

“What are you doing?” Val’s voice was resonating on the water

“I’m floating next to you” Juliana was laughing at her

The two of them stop floating and started laughing together

“See? You did it, you should be proud because that is actually hard” Val didn’t look near as nervous anymore, but her eyes were once again glued to Juliana’s lips, Juls pulled her closer again, making the girl wrap her arms on her waist and kissed her.

Kissing Valentina was addicting, every time Juliana wanted to pull back her body betrayed her and started again, the two of them were so caught up on each other that neither of them heard Guille’s voice on the edge

“Good night girls” He had an amused expression on his face while walking by them

_Oh shit_

Juliana was the one that came back to reality and saw him there, she almost pushed Val away, Val just laughed and held to her waist still

“Hola hermano” She was fine, she didn’t have an issue with him seeing them and that surprised Juliana a lot

“Just going to sleep” He played with them

“Isn’t your cabin the other way?” Juliana wasn’t trying to pry but she was actually confused, his face got read and Val laughed harder

“You are not going to **your** cabin, are you?” Juliana never saw the poor guy’s face look so red, he told them to shut up laughing while walked away

“Have fun hermanito!” Val’s voice was playful and he rolled his eyes at her

“You two!” He waved them goodbye and Juliana relaxed, Val had her head on her shoulder smiling, the feeling was so comfortable that Juliana wanted to just stay there forever, she brought them to the stairs under water and they sat there enjoying the hot evening.

“I’ve wanted to kiss you since the first time I saw you” Val is looking at her when she says this words and Juliana can’t help to smile at her

“ _Neta?_ ” Val smiled and agreed

“I’ve wanted to kiss you since your sunglasses blinded me” Juliana joked and the both of them laughed

“I’m serious, when I first saw you, I thought you were the most beautiful woman I ever saw, but then Lucho grabbed you and I laughed inside, of course you wouldn’t be available” Valentina’s face frowns when her _ex?boyfriend_ is mentioned

“I’m sorry about him, he should never be rude to you” Juliana can see that she likes him but she’s sad

“Do you want to talk about it?” She offers, Val looks like she is considering what to do

“Don’t get me wrong, I haven’t felt anything romantic for him in a long time, but he was my friend, he was a nice guy when we first met, now he is drunk all the time, over jealous and aggressive”

Juliana is quiet listening to the girl

"I just don't recognise him anymore"

“I’m sorry that it changed” Jul is being honest, she knows what it feels to see someone that you love changing in someone that you can’t stand

“It’s alright, we should have broken up a long time ago. He was bringing out the worst on me, he was around when my mother died, so I kept him without realizing that he wasn’t helping, but making things worse”

"Did it bother you seeing him kissing someone?" She just needs to kill this curiosity

"Oh no, I don't even remember the last time I've kissed him" They laugh "I'm serious, I think that ever since I first saw you I started turning my face to him"

"Is that way the hates me?" She is only half joking when she asks it

"I think that he hates that he could never make me see him that way you know? He complained that I looked at you with more intensity than I did when I was in bed with him"

This confession makes Juliana's heart stop, she hated imagining the girl in bed with him even if she knows that she doesn't have a claim oh her

“I never looked at him like I look at you, you know?” 

"What do you mean?"

"When I was with him, it was zero, nada. There was nothing about him that made me want or crave something, but when I look at you..."

She mader her point by starting into Juliana's eyes in a way that no one ever did before

“Fuck Val, don’t look at me like that please” This is just torture

“How do you want me to look at you?” She is whispering against Juliana’s mouth

Val is checking her out shamelessly, her eyes are glued on her breasts and her hands are running up and down Juliana’s thigh

“How… how do you look at me?” Holy shit this girl drips sensuality

“Like all I want is to find a surface and push you against” This admission is heavy, it carries a lot between them, they kiss and it’s instantly deep, no tenderness, no sweetness, they are pulling each other close again, Val’s hands on her hips bring Jul to straddle her, it’s Juliana’s time to get lost on her hair and Val is back on her ass, they break the kiss when Juliana brings her mouth to Val’s neck

“Your ass looks so good in this swimsuit” she marks her words by grabbing her ass again “I’m not responsible for myself when I see you in it tomorrow”

“Val, por favor” Juliana isn’t even sure what she is asking for, she just wants more, she wants more of her lips and hands and touch, everything feels on fire and there is not enough water in this pool to cool them off

Valentina brings their mouths together again feeling the electricity that kissing Juliana brings her, they never seem to have a normal and steady kiss without getting desperate for each other

“Shit, I’m… I’m actually not used to this at all” Juliana breaks the kiss and is staring deeply into Val’s eyes

“This desperate feeling? Me neither, all my sex experiences I expected fireworks but instead I got nothing, absolutely no fun at all.” Val is saying this in a casual tone and Juliana gets shy

“I mean, yeah I never felt this desperate feeling, but also, I never felt any other kind of feeling.” She tries to subtly tell her taller girl the truth

“What do you mean any kind? Wait, Juls are you a virgin?” Juliana puts her head down and tries to leave Val’s lap, the girl holds her waist

“No, no, please. This is amazing news!” She is laughing but not in a mean way

“Val, stop mocking me please” She can not stand being mocked about this, it’s one of her biggest insecurities

“I’m not, I promise. I just don’t get it” She is looking to Juliana like she is lying

“What?” Juliana does leave Val’s lap, but only to stand up in the pool and press Val against the edge, they are still talking but Jul’s hands are running on her arms lazily

“How can anyone ever see you and not want you?” Her voice is barely a whisper but Juliana smiles at her

“I was the one that never wanted anymore sexually” Of course there were guys looking at her, Sergio is a fine example of that

“In the past tense?” Val lifts her eyebrows in a flirty way, Juliana laughs

“Yes”

“Did someone change that for you?” Her mouth is playing with the shorter girl’s

“Oh yes, ever since I saw this person all I wanted to do was have a really rough sex, you know?” Val’s eyes are darker than Juliana ever saw

“And _-she clears her throat-_ does that person wants you back?”

“Oh yes, Sergio flirts with me everyday”

Thank God that Juliana is the good swimmer between the two, because the moment that she said that Val pushed her away offended, she came back for air laughing and Val had her arms crossed still on the same spot.

“Oh my god, that was the best face you ever made” Juliana couldn’t stop laughing and Val was still with her arms crossed but there was a hint of smile on her face

“Let me go fetch your boyfriend so you can have your rough sex” She said it on a mean tone and walking to leave the pool

Years of swimming lesson came in hand when Jul swam underwater and grabbed the girls waist, pulling her closer, Val’s fear of drowning showed itself by wrapping her arms on Juliana’s shoulder and legs on her waist

“Now this is a good move” Juliana was laughing and Val pretended to look away

Juliana tried to kiss her but Val turn her face so her kiss landed on her cheek instead

“No, no more kisses for you. Go find Sergio” She made a point of rolling out the poor guy’s name in her best sarcasm voice, it only made Juliana laugh harder

“Val, look at me” She still had her face turned but looked over from the corner of her eyes

“I don’t want Sergio, I don’t want anyone, I want you.” Val finally turned her face back to Juliana

“Is just that at first I thought that he was your boyfriend, so it’s really mean of you to play it like that” Val was using a baby voice that she definitely never used with anyone and it only made Juliana melt more

“No, he is not my boyfriend. I barely know it him, he just got stuck on me” She tells her and kisses her softly on the lips

“Well I can see why, but tell him that you are not his okay?” The implication behind her sentence wasn’t lost to Juliana, she just smiled at Val and kissed her again

“Also, talking about being worried, should I be worried about the girl from the bar?” Okay, so clearly Val was a jealous person, even tho she just saw her boyfriend of god knows how many years making out with someone and didn’t even bat an eye

“Who? Laura? Oh no, she has a girlfriend and we are just friends” The idea of being with Laura was ridiculous to her, she saw the woman as a sister almost, and being honest Juliana never looked at anyone with interest until she met Val

“Good” that was all that Vale said before she captured her lips in a kiss again, they stayed in the pool for a few more hours, sharing facts about their lives, kissing, when the kiss became not enough they made out again, but Juliana noticed that Val would always slow them down once things got too heated.

“Your first time won’t be in a pool when someone can walk by, it will be special, and if it is with me, I'll do my best for it to be as amazing as you” Val said that in between kisses and Juliana got scared at how easily she could fall for this girl.


	8. Date tomorrow?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, this one is a bit longer but it has some important details for this story to continue making sense. As usual thank you for commenting and I hope you like it :)

The first thing that Juliana thinks when she opens her eyes is that she is officially addicted to Valentina’s kisses, she takes her time getting ready this morning, her mind keeps drifting off to last night, the sweet kisses mixed with the hot ones that left her lying in bed until late at night, she had the urge to touch herself but she never really tried it and she wasn’t quite sure what to do so she gave up and finally let her body rest.

She didn’t sleep that much considering that she was on the first shift of the day, but that also meant that she had her night free and hopefully her and Val can spend some time together.

The cruise was set to stop on a port tomorrow morning, thanks to Laura she was off that day and for the first time since she got on the boat she wanted to leave, she kept imagining walking around with Valentina, was it too soon to ask her on an official date?

She ignored her thoughts and went to have breakfast with her mom and Panchito, the two of them were in a good mood this morning and thankfully her mom didn’t ask anything else about last night. Panchito was telling stories about the accidents in the kitchen and Juliana couldn’t help to notice how her mom was staring at him, she had a look of pure adoration and it made her heart melt, she hoped her mom was over El Chino.

The two of them had the morning free and were going to walk around the boat finding something fun to do together, Juliana smiled at the pair and waved them goodbye.

Before she reached her pool there was a hand over her mouth and the feeling of being pulled into an empty hall, her mind on overload tried to scream, desperate that he had found her finally when she felt a kiss being planted on her neck, it took a second for her fast beating heart to realize that she wasn’t in danger, being spun around she was met with the soft lips that she was craving for.

Val was kissing her sweetly but never innocent, she had a way of making Juliana feel that she was wanted, Juliana smiled in the kiss and held on to the back of her neck, they separated after a few moments

“Good morning” Val had an adorable smile on her face and Juliana ended up kissing it off again

“Good morning” Their foreheads were touching and neither wanted to move from the spot

“Good morning lovebirds, time for breakfast” Guille’s voice startled Juliana and he laughed at her

“I’ll be right back, see you at the pool” Val gave her a small kiss and left hitting her brother on the arm for scaring Juls

The brunette smiled at herself and went over to Laura’s bar like she did every morning before her shift starts

“Good morning, look who has a huge smile on her face” Laura is smiling and teasing her but today Juliana doesn’t care

“Good morning my overly annoying big sister” The two of them laugh

“Now tell me the truth, was it a date or not a date?” She looks like a little kid waiting for the answer, she is sitting down on the stool with both hands holding her chin up, Juliana laughs

“Well, it didn’t start as a date, but it became one?” She tries to explain it even if she knows it is confusing, Laura is still staring at her waiting for the end

Juliana tells her about the dinner, on how Lucho was being annoying, how they broke up or so she thinks and he kissed someone else in the club

“Holy shit! Right in front of her face?” Juliana nods and Laura looks pissed off

“That’s a shitty move man” Juliana agrees with her friend while drinking a bit of her water, she can hear that she is talking about something with some passion in her voice but no one can blame her mind for drifting off, Val is walking back to the same place she’s been the past few days, she turns to Juliana and gives her a smile that may seem innocent but Juliana knows it by now, that was the smile that she gave before kissing her neck.

“Oh great, earth to Juliana!” Laura is reaching over to poke her when her girlfriend’s voice fills the air

“Stop bothering her baby, let her enjoy the view” Rachel is laughing while hugging Laura and Juliana can register it but her eyes refuse to move from the scene of Val giving her a show of turning her back to her and slowly removing her dress, she shakes softly to make it pass her hips and Juliana is in a trance watching her, Val looks over she shoulder and laughs at her face, was she drooling? Maybe. Val lays down and assumes her spot on their usual exchange

“And what a view she is enjoying, holy fuck” Ok, _that_ catches her attention and she turns around

“Will you two shut up?” The two of them laugh at her and Juliana ends up laughing as well

“Sorry honey, you were almost falling off your stool there” Juliana got up and waved at them to go her high chair

“Wait, you didn’t tell me if you two kissed or not” Laura’s voice is definitely louder than it should be because Juliana sees that Val opens her eyes and stares at her, silently asking her what was she talking about, Juliana shrugs and smiles at Val’s face

The sun is way too hot today and Juliana is almost begging for someone to drown so she can jump in the pool as well, there are a lot of people here today and the surf instructor is having a hard time, the girl is handling a lot of kids and some older people that are convinced that they can do it, Juliana is keeping a close eyes on that section just in case they fall down.

As she imagined it would, after a couple of hours of surfing, an older woman fell from the board and couldn’t get up, the instructor had someone else at the same time so Juliana went over to help her, the cold water on her feet felt amazing and she silently thanked god for this woman’s misfortune.

After helping the woman out of the water jets she heard the instructor thanking her, she introduced herself, her name was Renata and she looked nice, the two of them talked for a little bit, Juliana’s eyes still focusing on the pool in general, she saw from the corner of her eye that Val was now sitting on the edge of the pool, pretending that she wasn’t watching them, Juliana bit the inside of her cheek, that girl was unbelievable.

She said goodbye and use this excuse to swim back to near her spot, she saw when Val jumped in the water the moment that she was swimming by, she got up for air and Val was falling forwards, Juliana held her in place and gave her a smirk.

“Be careful Miss Carvajal” Juliana’s voice is playful and Val kept staring at her mouth.

  
“Thanks for helping me ma’am” The two of them could barely keep their faces serious, Juliana laughed and took Val over to the edge again

“I have to go back to work, but I’ll have a break now, twenty minutes.” She just left the statement in the air, Val could do whatever she wanted with it.

“That’s convenient, because I need a break from the sun anyway and I was thinking about hanging out in a hall near the bar” Seriously, she needed to swim away or else she would kiss that smile off her again

“Maybe we will see each other around” She turned to swim away and felt a hand grabbing her ass underwater, she turned around and gave her a shocked face

“What? I told you I wouldn’t be responsible if I saw you wearing that again”

Juliana just laughed at her and swam back, on the exact time that Sergio was coming for her break, she saw Val huffing on her end and smiled.

“Hi Juliana, how are you feeling? You scared me yesterday” He was a nice guy, she knew that, she was just not into him

“I’m a lot better thank you, and also, thank you for taking over yesterday. That was very nice of you” She gave him a smile and that made him almost beam from joy

“Oh, no problem. I was wondering, would you like to go out with me? Maybe tomorrow?” She saw Val getting up and walking past them without looking, she knew that she heard it.

“Sergio, you are very nice. But I’m sorry, I’m not really looking for anything right now” That was the best explanation she could think of, was she gay? She had no idea, but she knew that mentioning what she had with Val was not the right choice

“I understand, we can be friends tho, right?” Juliana smiled at him and agreed, she finally went away for her break and her eyes scanned the area for Val, nowhere to be seen.

She found her on the hall that she had mentioned, her body moving straight to hers, her lips searching for the contact that she was craving and being greeted with the same passion, their tongues playing with each other’s and their hands wrapped around hair, back, anywhere they could reach and was appropriate. The kiss broke after a few minutes, Val laid her forehead on Jul’s

“I know that we haven’t talked about it, but I guess you can go on any dates you want” There it is, Juliana knew that she had heard them, she gives her a smile and a small peck on the lips

“I know I can, I just don’t want to” Val smiles back at her, bringing their mouths together again, in between kisses she whispers ‘good, me neither’ and resumes the dance that they grew familiar with, it takes a few well-placed coughs for them to realize that they weren’t alone, Juliana jumped away with the sight of Leon Carvajal staring at them

“ _shit shit shit”_ he was going to report her, she would be fired, her life was over. She was on a verge of a panic attack and then she felt Val’s hands on her face

“Breath, Juliana. Just breath for a second” Her tone of voice was worried, Juliana looked from the corner of her eye and saw him getting closer, he was saying something but all that she could hear in her mind was him saying that she was a disgrace, that she corrupted his daughter, Val had to bring their mouths together again in order to her brain to wake up

Val let her go and Leon was standing right next to me

“My child, please calm down. I wasn’t intending to scare you, I was just merely walking this way and happened to see the two of you in a state of passion, or something like this.”

His voice wasn’t mean or rude, on the contrary he was being gentle and calming her down, her breathing managed to come back to a normal human pace.

“I’m sorry sir, I didn’t mean to…” She had no idea where she was going with this, she absolutely meant to kiss Val.

Val looked at her and raised her eyebrow daring her to finish this sentence, Leon laughed

“Be careful Juliana, I know that face and it usually means problem, you don’t have to apologize to me. The two of you are grown-ups, I’m just surprised to see my daughter that is in a relationship kissing someone else.” Now his tone was serious, looking at his daughter and Juliana understood, the issue wasn’t that she was kissing a girl, was that she was cheating her boyfriend.

“ _Papá_ , I broke up with him last night” He raised his eyebrow the same way that she had done before, maybe it was a family trait.

“Does he know? Because he is going around the ship looking for you and claiming that he missed his girlfriend” It wasn’t much of a secret to someone that observed people for a living, that Leon didn’t like Lucho, but the feeling of hearing him refereeing to Val as **his** girlfriend made Juliana want to puke.

“What is wrong with him?” Val was angrier than Juliana ever saw, and she had witnessed the girl fight with Lucho many times since they arrived.

“Just go find him and clear this up, then you return to this” He pointed at the two of them and Juliana blushed

“I will definitely find him!” She turned to Jul and gave her a peck again making her blush even more, told her that she would be back in a few and went off after her ex boyfriend.

“I will… I will go back to work” She mentioned to leave but heard him calling her, she turned around ready for the screaming

“Just so you know, I already like you better than him, she hasn’t smiled this much since her mother died, I couldn’t see what was the reason until you had dinner with us”

Juliana gave him a smile and wasn’t sure how to answer

“She makes me smile as well” That was all she could muster before going back to work, Val wasn’t in the pool and she tried to shake off the feeling of her being somewhere with him.

Thanking Sergio she sat on her chair and pretended not to scan the area every two seconds, it took around half an hour for her to see it, Lucho coming in her direction, almost running and an angry Valentina following him close.

“YOU! HOW DARE YOU STEAL MY GIRLFRIEND?” Okay if her thing with Val was a secret it had just ended, she saw Laura and Sergio running to her

“Excuse me? I stole your girlfriend? Are you sure it wasn’t your tongue deep in someone else’s mouth last night?” Maybe she should control herself but she was more than tired of this guy, her friends were a little further, ready to come to her aid if needed. She was still sitting on her chair so it made things easier for her to look down on him. There were a couple of people in the water paying attention but most of them were to focus on themselves.

“SHUT UP OK! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING, YOU THINK THAT SHE LIKES YOU BUT YOU ARE JUST THE HELP IN THIS PLACE, SHE WILL GET TIRED OF YOU FASTER THAN YOU WILL GET HUNGRY FOR THE NEXT MEAL”

You almost jump out of your chair to hit him but are too slow, the sound of Val’s hands on his face resonate between you three.

“HOW DARE YOU? HOW DARE YOU THINK THAT YOU CAN SAY THIS?” Her body is shaking with anger and Juliana decided not to let it get worse, she comes closer to Val and holds her waist, pulling her to stay behind herself.

Lucho has his hand where Val hit, looking at her incredulous.

“Listen to me Lucho, and listen to me well.” Juliana looks at him like he looks to El Chino, with a hate that goes far beyond physically hurting the person. “Do you think that you are offending me by calling me the help? I work here and I’m very proud of it, I earn my money so I can do what I want with it, I don’t need to live off others”

Laura is too close now, ready to jump on the guy

“Maybe Valentina will get tired of me” you feel her hands squeeze your waist in protest “but I sure can tell you that even for one night? I made her happier than the many years you tried”

He looks like he is going to explode, no one knows for sure if he will try to hit them, but Sergio is behind him now.

“You will regret this Val, I know you. You don’t like this, you don’t like girls. You will miss me.” He is pointing his finger at her face and Juliana wants to slap it off

“For Christ’s sake Lucho, when have you ever seen me want you? I don’t like girls, you are right, I like this girl. One in particularly, now please, tomorrow when we stop, grab your things and leave, catch a plane back to your house.”

His face is priceless, he has a bright red mark on his right side and he storms off, Juliana releases the breath that she didn’t know she was holding, everyone relaxes as well.

“Are you two okay?” Laura asks them after a couple of minutes quiet

“Yes, I think so, thank you” Is Val who answers it, Sergio looks to the two of them

“You could have said that you don’t like guys, I wouldn’t be offended” He is smiling at Juliana and she smiles back, she whispers ‘I’m sorry’ and he just laughs

“I can be here for a while, go calm your girlfriend down” He said it and she realizes that Val was silent for the past minutes, thanking him she took her to the side of the bar that didn’t have many people, the orange juice was already waiting for them and she mouthed ‘thank you’ to Laura

“Hey, are you okay? Did he hurt you?” Juliana cups Val’s face and makes her look at her, her eyes are watering and Juliana wants to go back and punch him herself

“How could he say that to you?” Val’s face looks confused and angry

“What? That is what you are bothered with?” She wants to laugh at the girl

“Of course, you know that that isn’t true, right?” She looks so insecure and scared

“Hey Val, tranquila. I don’t care about what he said” with a hand on her chin, Juliana makes those ridiculously blue eyes stare at her again, she leans forwards and gives her a small kiss

“I don’t see you like that. I’m not using you, what I’m feeling for you is the most beautiful thing I ever felt in my life” Juliana melts with her stare

“You know what is the thing? I can’t stop thinking about you, it’s like a broken record on loop, it’s embarrassing.” Val tells her and Juliana smiles

“I can’t stop thinking about you either” The two of them are smiling to each other now

“Do you think that we are gay?” Val’s question carries a lot of weight and Juliana takes a while to answer, she isn’t sure if she is gay or not, but it doesn’t matter in her head.

“I don’t know, but you amaze me” she figures this is the best way of explaining her how she feels

Val has her hand covering her mouth and Juliana can’t stop staring at her

“We are in love” Juliana tells her because as clear as Val is more secure about sex, she is a lot more innocent about feelings

“With a girl?” Feeling something out of her usual scares her

“Val, I’m in love with **you** ” The way she says it makes Val stare into her eyes again, Juliana can see the struggle going with her, she waits until the storm behind the blue eyes calms down

“Do you want to go out with me tomorrow? On a real date?” This isn’t fair, Val just stole what she was going to say, Juliana looked at her pretending to be offended and it only made Val laugh more.

“You knew I would ask you that!” Val is still laughing

“You didn’t answer me” Juliana just shakes her head and smiles

“Yes Val, I want to go on a date with you tomorrow” Val kisses her “But now I have to go back to work”

“Noooo” She is laughing while Val is following her begging to skip work

“I’ll be off in two hours, we meet tonight?” Val agreed with her

“I’ll be here, let me find my dad and explain this whole thing first”

While Juliana is walking back to her spot she realizes, everything that happened there, her mother would know. She wanted to tell her before she heard it from someone else. Now all she could do is wait and hope that her conversation with Lupe goes as smoothly and the one with Leon, somehow she doubts it.


	9. Do you want to get out of here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Your comments and messages are amazing, thank you all for everything. <3

On her way to her cabin Juliana was nervous, hands sweating and her mind trying to practice the speech that she had come up with a few minutes ago. She knew that her mom was off already and she knocked on her cabin, hearing her mom’ voice telling her to come in, thankfully Panchito wasn’t there right now.

“ _Mamá_ , can I talk to you?” She sat down on her bed while her mom put her book down, looking up at her with a suspicious face

“Did something happen?” It was hard to tell if her mother had heard about it or not, so she tested the waters

“Yes and no?” Lupe’s face was serious while the tried to figure it out what was going on

“Juliana, I know you. I know that you have been hiding something from me, just tell me what it is”

She started to run her hands on her body like she did when she got nervous, the sentence kept coming up on her throat but nothing would come out, her mom sat in front of her waiting patiently

“I met someone” Okay, this was harder to tell than she expected it to be, she took a deep breath and tried to calm down

“Who is he?” _He_ , she hated how that was the automatic answer to everything, realizing that there was nowhere else to go, she decided that it was better to just be honest

“ _Her_ name is Valentina, you have met her already.” Now she was ready for the explosion, Lupita put her book down and stood quiet for a few moments

“I don’t understand, you are dating a girl?” Her tone of voice wasn’t mad but definitely wasn’t happy either

“We aren’t officially dating but yes, I’m in love with a girl.” She watched as her mom got up from the bed and was walking around the empty cabin, not sure what do to she kept sitting on the bed, giving her mom time to adjust to the news.

“In love? Honey, you never even liked anyone!” Juliana got up as well, she wasn’t ready to fight with her mom but she couldn’t keep feeling guilty for liking someone

“No mom! I never liked any guys that you tried to introduce to me!”

“And now suddenly you are a lesbian?” The two of them were face to face, voices rising quickly

“I don’t know okay? I don’t know if I’m gay or not, all I know is that I like her. I like Valentina and there is nothing wrong with it!” She wanted to scream, why was the fact that she was in love so hard to understand?

“You don’t know a first thing about love! You got amazed by her money, I understand but that isn’t love!”

“ _Mamá por favor!_ Who do you think I am? I don’t care about money, I don’t care about hers or anyone else’s!”

“You can’t just decide that you are in love with someone, that’s not how love works!”

“And how am I supposed to learn about love? From you and El Chino? You had to right to claim that you loved him even with all the shit he did. But if I say that I love a girl that is nice, caring, funny and makes me feel happy, I don’t know anything?”

It’s been a long time since the two of them had an argument, but this was something worth fighting for. She didn’t like how her mom looked when she mentioned him, but she had a point.

“He was different, I know that by now. I’ve learned what love is with Panchito.” Her eyes are watering and Juliana can’t take it anymore, she walks closer to her mom and holds her hand, leading the two of them to bed, they sit down together.

“ _Mamá, eschucha-me_ , I’m happy that you found him, I’m happy that you are finally learning that love is supposed to be something that fulfills you and not make your life miserable. But give me a chance to learn it too. I never felt anything for anyone, it only happened that the first human being I fell for was a girl. It doesn’t change anything.”

Her mom is softly crying, she hugs the older woman and lays her head on her mother’s lap.

“I just can’t stand the idea of you getting hurt, you being used.” Her mother’s voice carries the tone that only the maternal love has.

“I don’t want to get hurt either mom, but it’s my turn to learn and try. If she does hurt me you are more than allowed to kick her in the face.” This makes Lupe laugh and whisper that she would do that for her.

The crying between them ends and is replaced by Juliana telling her details about Val, she tells her that she rescued the taller girl when she fell in the pool, told her about her brother and dad and her ex-boyfriend.

When Lucho was mentioned Juliana remembered the fight from earlier, sitting down again she turned to her mom

“There is something else I have to tell you”

“You aren’t pregnant, right?” They laughed together

“No, there is no chance of that happening any time soon”

“Last night after dinner Valentina broke up with her boyfriend.” Lupe had a surprised face, like she didn’t actually think that the girl would do that.

“For you?” She had a smile and Juliana playfully told her to shush

“For herself I think. But anyway, he got drunk in the club and ended up kissing a girl in front of her”

“Oh no, was she okay?” Juliana wanted to laugh, her mom was actually worried about the happiness of a girl that she clearly wasn’t a fan of

“She was, she told me that she hadn’t felt anything for him romantically in years, but the main point is that after that whole thing, today he woke up and apparently he 'didn’t remember' that she broke up with him”

“This guy is a piece of work huh?” In all her life, Juliana never pictured herself sitting on her mom’s bed and talking about someone that she liked, and this was enough to make her smile.

“Tell me about it, so Valentina went to look for him to break up again” she rolled her eyes and her mom laughed “Turns out that he got mad at **me** , saying that I stole his girlfriend”

“What the hell? Did he do anything to you? I’ll go kick him in the face” She was almost getting up and Juliana just held her down laughing

“Stop threating to kick people in the face mom, calm down. He didn’t do anything, he was screaming mad and Val slapped him across the face.”

Her mom was a notorious fan of gossip, she would react to each part that Juliana told her, now she had her hand covering her open mouth and Juliana just laughed at her expression.

“Good for her, he deserved it” They laughed again and Juliana just nodded agreeing.

“I’ll be fine with it, just give me some time ok? I need to process this.” Juls agreed and kissed her on the head, she left her mom alone with her thoughts and went straight back to her cabin, she had to get ready after all, she was meeting Val in a bit, the poor girl was probably there already.

She took a shower and changed into something that matched a casual date, black jeans pants and a light blue shirt, her hair was down and she didn’t apply that much makeup, she was feeling free for the first time in her life and she wanted to externalize this.

Once she reached the now very familiar bar she saw Laura and Rachel talking to Val, she had a simple white dress and her hair was down too and _fuck_ she looked stunning, the three of them looked to her once she showed up.

“Sorry for taking a long time, I was talking to my mom” No one knew how the talk went so they didn’t ask for more explanation, Jul walked over to Val and was greeted with a small kiss that they broke off once they heard Laura and Rachel squealing like two little kids.

“I’m sorry, is just that… look at you two finally together” Laura said it and they all laughed, Val raised her eyebrow to Juliana again

“Finally? Is there something that I should know?” Rachel made a _‘ooh busted’_ face and Juliana laughed

“Not really?” She tried to pretend but the eyebrow wasn’t going anywhere

“Fine, fine. Laura may or may not have caught me staring at you on the first day that you were here and kept being a bitch about it” She ended her sentence by staring to her friend and that only made Rachel laugh more

“Seriously, even I was getting tired of how much Laura kept talking about you two” Val and Juliana laughed and Laura made a pout face pretending to be upset, Rachel leaned over and gave her a peck that fixed the situation in a second

“So, you were staring at me from day one huh?” Val had her over confident smirk on and Juliana rolled her eyes at her

“Oh please, you were eating me with your eyes the whole time” Val blushed a little

“At least it was only with my eyes” It was Juliana’s turn to blush and Laura and Rachel erupted in a loud laughter

“Omg you two are too much together, I don’t know why I was cheering for you”

They kept joking between them for a little longer

“What are your plans for this evening ladies?” Rachel asked

They looked to each other, they didn’t have anything set up yet, they just wanted to spend time together

“We don’t know yet, maybe find something good to do here?” Juliana told them

“Well if you guys want some company, we were talking about earlier of playing pool, are you in?” Laura proposed

“I don’t know how to play but I always wanted to” Val was already out of her chair excited and Juliana didn’t really have much of a choice but to follow the three of them

“I can teach you Val” She told the girl whose hand were holding tightly on hers.

They walked to the game area of the middle of the ship, there were a lot of pool tables, chess, darts, everything they could think of around, Laura made her way and found them a table near the bar, they set up everything and Val looked like she was trying to calculate the best strategy, Juliana could only smile at this girl that was so genuine with everything that was going on in her mind.

“So, couple vs couple?” Give it to Laura to once again call them a couple before they actually became one, the four of them agreed and she let they start, while she explained some things to Val

“We are solids!” Rachel’s voice tried to sound louder than the music playing on the other end of the room, Juliana nodded at her

“So, Val, here is the thing, you know the basic right? You are supposed to hit the white ball and with that one hit a stripped one, since they are solids already” Val nodded looking very concentrated at the table in front of her, the three of them had an amused expression while watching the tall girl position herself

Juliana came behind her, resting one of her hands on the girl’s hip and the other over her hand, Val looked at her and shook her head, Jul understood it, it was hard to focus on anything else when they were on kissing distance.

“So, bring this hand a little further down” she explained while positioning the girl’s hand properly, she could feel how fast Valentina was breathing and tried not to focus on how her breasts looked in this dress “now try to hit the middle of the white ball” she let go of her hand but remained holding on her hip, she knew it wasn’t necessary but frankly she just wanted to.

Val hit the ball, not very strong and it made a show of rolling a few centimeters and stopping, she was pouting and Juliana laughed at her

“Maybe a little stronger next time” Laura and Rachel were laughing when they positioned themselves to play, Jul hugged Val’s waist

“I would be easier to focus if you weren’t that close to me ok?’ She smiled and leaned down to give Juliana a small kiss, the kiss lasted a little bit longer and was a little bit deeper than they intended to, but Laura made sure to fake cough to separate the pair

“Sorry”

Juliana’s cheesy grin was making it obvious that she was not sorry at all, she was usually very good in this game, but she couldn’t help to notice how Val was checking her ass when she bent down to play and that was enough to remind her of the times that those hands were grabbing it, taking a deep breath and shaking her head she laughed

“Val, please move to the other side, I can’t concentrate with you there”

Val raised her arms like she was innocent but had her usual smirk when she walked over, Jul hit the ball and as she always did, got one in, Laura gave her the tongue and she just laughed at her, positioning herself again she was prepared to get another one when she noticed that Val had leaned forwards to better see her plan, the issue was that on that dress Val’s boobs were even more tempting, and there was not a single part of Juliana’s brain that was concentrated on playing the game when she hit the ball, the only thing that happened was the white ball hitting one of hers and it stopping a little further.

Rachel and Laura had knowing smirks when they went for their turns, Val was looking at her

“Maybe a little stronger next time?” She teased her and Juliana pushed her slightly with her own body

“Shut up” She kissed the girl again, both smiling in between kisses.

The game lasted a long time because Juliana kept helping Val every time it was her turn and Rachel wasn’t that great either, in the end Laura and Rachel won because Juliana’s body was getting hotter by the second every time she had to touch Val in order for them to play.

The four of them sat down on a booth and drank beer, Rachel and Laura were telling the story of how they met and Juliana wanted to focus, she really did, but Val was tracing circles on her thigh and her pants felt too constricting, she wanted to rip it off in front of everyone, who cared? It would be a show. Her attention came back to the conversation when she heard her name being called.

Looking around she noticed that she was asked a question by Rachel.

“I’m sorry, what?” Val gave her an innocent smile but Juliana knew that the girl was perfectly aware of what she was doing.

“I asked if you have any exes?” She shook her head

“No, no exes for me”

“Not even an ex-boyfriend?” Laura asked

“No, I never dated anyone” Val smiled at that

“When was your first kiss then? Give us something to work with!” Laura was joking and they all laughed at how dramatic she was

“My first kiss was yesterday, on this very ship with the girl sitting right next to me” She said it and all eyes were glued on her.

“What? Why didn’t you tell me?” Val looked shocked and embarrassed, Juliana didn’t know what to say

“Wow, I’m surprised” Rachel said to her

“Why?” Seriously, it wasn’t that big of a deal

“Honey, let me break this down to you. You are hot. Very. I see it, Rachel sees it, and it’s a little clear that Valentina also sees it, so the fact that haven’t kissed anyone until a day ago is a very shocking thing.”

Juliana was blushing, she wasn’t used to people complimenting her, specially physically. Rachel just nodded at her girlfriend and Val was a little quiet, sensing that they probably needed to talk for a second the two girls said they were going to the bathroom, Juliana laughed when Laura gave her a face saying that they were definitely not going to use the room.

She turned to Val that had her head down, worried that the girl was upset at her, Juliana held her hand

“I’m sorry for not telling you that, I didn’t know it would bother you” She is whispering and Val looks at her

“Juls, it doesn’t bother me that you never kissed anyone but me, but if I knew… it could have been more special or something” Juliana smiled at her

“Val, I’ve wanted to kiss you since I first saw you, you are in my mind the whole day from the moment that I wake up to the moment I go to bed, I even dream about you some nights”

Val smiles at her

“The same happens to me, you know”

“We kissed, after dancing together and your body was so close that I couldn’t hear my own thoughts, you’ve kissed me and I made no effort on stopping it in case you forgot it, I **wanted** to kiss you. You didn’t steal a kiss, I gave it all to you.”

Val’s eyes were darker when she said that to her, Juliana’s hand was touching the girl’s cheek and she leaned her head on it

“It was special, because it was with someone that I wanted.”

She makes her point by reaching over and kissing the girl again, it’s slow but it meant a lot more than a simple kiss.

“I guess I’m glad I’m the only one you’ve kissed, this way you can’t compare, maybe my kisses suck but you won’t know” That was enough to make Juliana laugh out loud

“Val, I’m pretty sure that if my body feels what it feels when you are kissing me, they are more than okay”

Now they were whispering next to each other’s mouth, the air between them heavy, Juliana always got scared at how easily it was for her to get carried away with this girl.

“And how… how does it feel?” Valentina’s eyes are glued to her lips, to every twitch, every move, she makes her to enunciate her next words carefully

“Val, you make me _wet_. And that is something that I never felt before.”

Val closed her eyes the moment that the word fell off her lips, Juliana saw her taking a deep breath and she got worried that she had said it too much too soon.

It felt like a lifetime and Val’s eyes were still closed and her mouth tight, Juliana was self-conscious

“I’m sorry Val, I didn’t mean to…”

“ _Shh_ , Juliana. You didn’t do anything wrong, just give me a minute.” Her voice was deep, it was sexy and Juliana had never been turned on without doing anything before

“ _Fuck Juls_ , you can’t say that to me. How am I supposed to be respectful and behave while I’m wondering if you are…” They were staring at each other with more intensity then they ever did before

“Not trying to kill the very sexy vibe going on there, but there are people looking at the two of you by now” Laura’s voice cut the conversation, they broke apart and looked around, there was indeed a couple of people looking, Juliana took another deep breath, thanked them.

“Do you wanna get out of here?” Val was looking at her, Juliana considered it, the question was obvious between them

“We don’t have to do anything, just get away from here” Val was trying to reassure her that she wasn’t planning anything, but Juliana knew her body, if she left this place with Val right now, with the way that her skin was burning it would be very hard for her to control herself.

Making up her mind she got up and said goodbye to her friends, Val was still sitting on the booth waiting to see if Juliana would leave alone or take her with her.

She offered the girl her hand, Val smiled and took it. Let’s see how long she can control herself with the girl that she grew addicted to.


	10. Wetter by the second

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is basically a whole chapter of sex lol  
> But they deserved it tho <3
> 
> I hope you like it, thank you so much for commenting and messaging me :)

Juliana walked with a determined pace, Val’s hands still connected to hers, one of the main benefits of being an employee was the full access to areas that are closed to passengers after a certain time, knowing exactly where she wanted to go and not thinking much of logistic she took both of them to far end of the ship where the big and comfortable lounge chairs were, how does someone tells their partner that they want to have sex? ‘hey val, I brought you here so you could fuck me?’ she was laughing by herself hearing her own thoughts and Val was quietly next to her, watching her, trying to understand what exactly was her plan, Juliana decided that it would be easier to just show the girl, but her confidence was wearing off.

Once they reached the area Juliana brought Val to lay down next to her, the two of them under the night sky, finally since they left the game room, Juliana looked into those blue eyes.

“Hi you” Val smiled at her

“Hi Juls, you know that we don’t have to do anything right?”

How is it possible for Val to be the one nervous? Juliana laughed

“Yes Val, I know. Do you want to?”

Being fair she didn’t really ask the poor girl, she just started dragging her out here, she wasn’t even sure why they were in an open space to begin with, but considering how dark Val’s eyes were since she mentioned her the state that her body was, it was quite obvious that she did want this.

“Juliana, I want this more than you can imagine, I just don’t want you to regret anything”

Her tone is serious but her eyes are still glued to Jul’s mouth, that same mouth turns into a small smile, the feeling of being protected by Val was even better than the rest.

She gave her a kiss and Val could feel her hands shaking a bit on the back of her neck

“Are you okay?” Val’s eyes were searching for any sign that she wanted to stop

“I’m nervous.” It was true and there was no point hiding it from the girl.

“Do you want to stop?” Val barely finished her sentence and Jul was shaking her head no already, that brought a smile to Val’s face

“No, I don’t want to stop. This is the perfect time for us to realize how we feel.” She was looking into Val’s eyes, and she could see that the girl was slightly worried still.

Deciding to leave her shyness behind and realizing that she would have to be perfectly clear in order to Val to actually do something to her, she took a deep breath and considered for the last time her decision.

“Valentina, make love to me.”

She said five words, those five words were enough to make her own heart beat faster, but most of all, those five words resulted on Val cursing low and taking a deep breath

“You are going to kill me with your words, I’m sure of it”

Juliana just laughed at her, when Valentina finally opened her eyes they were darker than she ever saw, putting a hand on the back of her neck, Juliana pulled the girl closer to her, the moment that their lips touched there was no gentleness anymore, she was tired of gentle touches, she wanted her body to feel in flames again, the kiss was instantly deep, Valentina’s hand holding her hips made her straddle her again, Juliana was holding on to the side of the chair while the girl’s hands were once again on her ass, deciding to bring her mouth lower she started to kiss her neck and leave small bites, Val had a way of moaning softly in her ear that made Juliana want to break her until she was screaming for her.

“ _fuck Juls_ , you are going to kill me with your touch as well”

Juliana smiled in between the kiss, her hands were cupping the girl’s breasts under her dress that had rolled up by her waist now.

No one could tell really were their hands were, they set on a quest to touch and discover everything, Juliana’s mind didn’t register that they were still in an open area, that just like her any other employee could come here and that included her mother, maybe God was giving them a sign to move this somewhere else when a few drops of rain hit her back

“Fuck, not now!” Juliana got angry at the sky and Valentina laughed harder, the answer was a lot more heavy drops falling on her, getting up quickly and collecting their things the two of them were laughing while trying to run away from it, Juliana made the mistake of looking back and was reminded that Val was wearing a white dress, that on this condition wasn’t white anymore but completely see through and that was a clear lack of bra under it, in a trance with rain falling on her she stopped walking, Val almost ran over her and ended up colliding

“What’s wrong? What happened?”

Val was looking around for the reason that Juliana stopped but realized that the girl was indeed staring at her, she looked down and laughed

“Let’s go somewhere else and then you can properly appreciate them baby”

She gave Juliana a slow and sensual kiss, their tongues dancing between them while the rain made them wet, not wetter than they already were for sure.

“I would say my cabin but my mom’s is next door”

Juliana said in between kisses, they were slowly trying to walk without disconnecting their mouths, which prove to be a very hard thing to do

“Mine. Let’s go to mine.”

They made their way towards the taller girl’s cabin, stopping every two seconds to kiss and touch anywhere they could find, Juliana never saw herself as a very sexual person, unable to control her own actions but when it was about Valentina, no rules applied.

Being used to this side of the ship, Juliana took them around the pool without looking properly, Val was walking backwards with her hands wrapped on Juliana’s neck and never stop kissing her, when they reached the hall to her cabin, Juliana finally released her mouth in order for her to open the cabin door, they tried to be quiet so no one would hear and start talking to them, they got in the room and Val locked the door, Juliana looked around the cabin, it was huge, there was a king size bed right on the middle, a balcony on the other end and she hadn’t gone in yet but she knew that the bathroom would be huge as well.

Her eyes fell back to Valentina, who was by the door, giving her space and time to get used to the place, she hadn’t turn on the lights yet and Juliana was glad, she liked the indirect light from the balcony more than anything else, walking closer to her, Valentina stopped in front of the girl again and leaned down to kiss her, she helped Juls out of her tight black shirt and was met with a black bra under it, she stared for a second and Juliana was getting a little self-conscious, she knew that she didn’t have big boobs, but Val didn’t seem to care about that, she lowered her head and gave her a wet kiss on the exposed area, Juliana took a deep breath and held down her moan with the electricity she felt on that moment.

Val started walking, pushing Juliana into the bathroom, before she could ask what was happening, Val broke the kiss.

“I have an idea”

The girl turned the water on and Juliana’s eyes were glued on her, she could see every inch of her body under the wet white dress, Val turned around and gave her a smirk

“Let me help you with that baby”

She slowly pushed her dress out of her body and Juliana’s eyes were stuck on her, she wouldn’t blink afraid of missing any detail, after removing her dress and shoes, Val stood in front of her wearing only a pair of small white underwear, if Juliana had any doubts about her sexuality they just vanished, her mouth watered at the sight of the almost naked girl, Val was watching her reaction, smiling at the girl’s obvious hunger on her eyes, snapping her out of her trance she brought Juls hands to her naked breasts, she watched as the girl cupped her, ran her finger on her nipple not sure what to do, Valentina wanted to be sexy and control the situation but the fact was that feeling Juliana’s finger teasing her nipple was making her underwear even more uncomfortable.

She reached forwards and kissed the brunette, that was enough to make her wake up again, her hands were everywhere now, running on her body and Valentina was helping her out of her own clothes, she pulled both of them under the shower when all that Juliana had was her bra and underwear, they felt the hot water hitting their bodies and Val removed the girl’s bra, it was her turn to stare, she had had sex before, but never with a girl, she had never seen or touched any other boobs than her own, the fact that she craved them scared her, not wasting any time she leaned forwards and wrapped her lips on one of the nipples, Juliana’s answer was instant, she held on to her head and moaned loud, neither of them cared if someone would hear it or not, all of this was too much to feel quietly, once she was satisfied with one, she went to the other, Juliana’s head was leaning against the tile and her hands were on her head and back, all that she could do was feel the shocks and pleasure running on her body, she suddenly realized that nothing would ever be enough, she already wanted more and they had barely started yet.

Grabbing her hair and pulling it a bit, she brought Val’s mouth back to hers, the dance that they were familiar with had an extra tone this time, had a taste of promise and it only made the girl’s wetter by the second, finally getting enough courage she put her hands on the edge of Val’s underwear, silently asking her for permission that the girl was more than happy to give, she felt Val moving to help it slide off her, lost somewhere on the floor of this shower, feeling the favor being reciprocate, Juliana moaned when their bodies hugged fully naked for the first time, she whined when she felt Val step away from her, the girl turned the water off and without worrying about drying themselves she started to pull Jul’s towards the bed.

They were kissing while they walked, it was like it was impossible for the two of them to not be touching every possible second, Juliana felt her knees hit the bed and sat down, she tried not to blush when she realized that her face was on the taller’s girl center, looking up to Val, she fell in love with the view, she could see her breasts, her nipples hard in the dark room and Val’s eyes staring into hers, with so much intensity that she could come right then.

She moved herself to the middle of the bed and stretched her hand for the girl to take, bringing her on a kneeling position with her their mouths met slowly this time, savoring and memorizing this feeling, this moment.

Juliana sat down on the head of the bed and pulled Val on top of her, the feeling of the girl’s center on her waist when she straddled her made Juliana moan on Val’s mouth, she could feel her wetness on her skin and that was more than enough to make her want to touch this girl until she came all over her.

“I’ve never done this, so you may have to teach me”

Juliana said it while kissing the girl’s exposed neck, Val’s head was thrown back

“I’ve never done it with a girl either, but we help each other”

Val went lower on the bed and pulled Jul’s legs making the girl lay down, she opened her legs and pressed her body in between, moving her mouth to kiss her again, both moaned when they centers touched, feeling each other’s wetness, Val started kissing her neck, moving lower to her breast, Juliana could only moan and hold on to the sheets, she wasn’t worried about losing her virginity, she was worried that she would combust before they even started.

Val was licking and sucking on her nipple and Juliana couldn’t take anymore

“Val, _por favor_ ” She remembered saying these words to the girl yesterday in the pool, she remembered how much Val liked when she begged her, she didn’t care, she was ready to beg the whole night long if necessary.

She felt Val smile against her skin, she moved her hands lower finally and held her breath waiting for it, Val’s fingers were met with a pool of wetness and the girl moaned before Juliana even did

“ _fuckk_ , you are so wet” her voice was deep and sexy and Juliana felt herself getting wetter, she was on her hands, completely given to the girl.

Without waiting for the answer, she started moving her fingers up and down, Juliana’s head was spinning and she felt dizzy, once Valentina’s finger hit her clit, her body jumped and she couldn’t help herself

_“Val”_

Her name came as a moan which only made the other girl curse under her breath again, she started running her fingers up and down, around the hard nerve and Juliana wasn’t in this world anymore, her mind and soul were flying high with no plans of coming down yet, she felt the girl’s fingers move to her entrance and stop, she managed to nod and hoped that the girl understood it, the finger moved deep in her and her whole body was on fire

_“fuck yesss”_

That was a part of her brain embarrassed by her words but it was a very small part comparing to the rest of the sensations

“Oh my god Jul, I can’t handle you moaning for me”

Apparently Val didn’t mind when she moaned so she was fine, she felt Val’s body lean forwards again while her fingers were still in her, their mouths met on a sloppy kiss because Juliana couldn’t focus enough to even kiss properly, Val kissed her ear with her finger still buried deep in the girl, not moving.

“Are you ready?”

This girl could be asking her if she was ready to die and she would agree, she just whispered a yes on the girl’s ear and fuck now she knew why people liked sex so much, she felt Val almost remove her finger before pushing it back in deep, the palm of her hand pressing against her clit every time she came back, all that she could do was moan for her, she felt empty for one second once the girl removed her finger but screamed her name when she felt another finger coming with it.

She could fell her walls being stretched and all of it was too much, bringing Val’s lips back on hers she was losing control, losing the battle against her body of wanting this to last longer, but every sensation was new, every touch made her body feel something that it had never felt before, once Val removed her fingers and ran both of them in circles on her clit Juliana gave up, every nerve on her body was being electrocuted and she felt her body shaking in bed under the girl’s touch, it took a couple of seconds for her body to relax again and come down from its high, Val’s breath was on her neck

“You were unbelievable to watch, was like getting a first-row seat to the best show”

Juliana wanted to blush but she had no control over her body anymore, she turned her head and was met with soft and hungry lips, giving herself a small time to recover, she turned them over and laid on top of Val, her curious gaze watching her movements.

“I want make you feel how you made me feel, but I have zero experience so if I do something wrong tell me” Val smiled at her, leaning over and gave her a small kiss.

“Just do what you do to yourself” Val explained to her and that made it worse, Juliana was redder than before

“I don’t, I have never. Ugh Val, I can’t touch myself” She was nervous and hated admitting not knowing something, Val gave her a curious look

“I don’t know you manage, because I can’t stop touching you and I just started”

That broke the tension and made them laugh, Juliana leaned forwards and caught the girl’s lips on her own, kissing down of her neck and breast, she realized quickly that it was easy to follow the instructions that Val wasn’t even realizing that she was giving, her huff when she took too long on one nipple made her switch to the other, the way that her hips were pressing off the bed seeking contact told her that the girl couldn’t wait anymore.

Running her fingers on the girl’s body she watched carefully to any signs of doing things wrong, instead she was met with an open mouth and closed eyes when her fingers fell deep into her center, the girl was soaking and Juliana couldn’t hold her body from pressing against the side of the girl’s.

Her finger slowly met the bundle of nerves that made Valentina moan louder, testing her waters she began running the tip of her finger around it, never fully on it yet, Valentina was moving in bed, desperately trying to find more friction, deciding that she wouldn’t tease the girl more she brought her fingers lower near her entrance, Val was nodding even before she stopped, begging to be touched completely, Juliana pushed two fingers in her and watched as her face turned into a big smile, thanking her silently for helping ease the fire in her, Juliana figured that the girl didn’t really need much time to adjust and began bringing them in and out on a steady pace, she wasn’t going too fast but every time she pushed in she pressed it a little deeper, making the moans fall freely from her lover’s mouth.

She remembered the feeling of her fingers leaving her for her clit and tried the same approach on the girl, she removed them, ran circles pressing a little harder on her clit and pushed them back in, she kept doing this for a while, she would penetrate her for a couple of strokes and then go back to her clit, she was so focused on watching her own fingers that she forgot to look to Val, once she did she was met with dark blue eyes staring at her, her hair sweaty and wet glued to her neck and her mouth open letting out moans after moans, feeling like the girl would explode she finally brought her fingers to her clit again and this time didn’t remove them, she saw a relief run on the girl’s face, her body shaking with every move of her fingers, her eyes were closed and Juliana’s name came out of her mouth like a mantra that she wanted to hear forever, Valentina came with a loud moan, her hips coming off the bed and Juliana’s hand still running softly on her, letting her ride and enjoy every bit of her orgasm, her body fell back in bed hard and Juliana fell next to her, both chests rising fast trying to catch their breaths, they looked at each other and smiled.

“Was this your first time? Are you sure?” Juliana laughed loud at the girl’s question, it was two in the morning already and both girls were exhausted.

“I should go” Juliana did not want to move, let alone be away from Val

“No, no please. Stay with me, you are off tomorrow. I’ll make it worth it”

The girl had her head on her shoulder, Juliana knew that it was pushing her luck with her mom to stay there, but when she felt those lips wrapping on her pulse point again, her body responded instantly, ready to restart and forget about sleep. She would worry about her mother another time.


	11. Take a seat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I wasn't very well these past days, not on my best mood over silly stuff so I couldn't finish this chapter in a way that I liked it.
> 
> Thank you for those who are still following this story, I wasn't planning on making these many chapters but here we are <3
> 
> As usual, thank you for commenting and messaging me, they are the best part of my day lately.
> 
> Enjoy :)

It was four in the morning when they managed to stop touching each other, bodies exhausted in bed, lazy smiles to each other, Juliana had no idea how many times she had come this night, she didn’t even know that it was possible for her to come more than once and her soul was in heaven.

She came back to earth with Val’s sweet voice whispering in the dark room, lighted up by the moonlight

“Do you want to be my girlfriend?” brown eyes met blue, sight adjusted to the space and Jul saw the nervous smile on her lover’s mouth, taking a deep breath she reached over and gave the girl a soft kiss

“Yes” one word was enough for her to explain how much she felt for this girl, how their connection managed to be the stronger pull she ever felt, letting Val lay her head on her chest the two of them caught some sleep before the long day ahead of them.

The sunlight reached their eyes too soon, bodies still not able to move properly and Juliana turned her back at the offensive intruder, she kissed the top of Val’s head and felt her body relaxing more, the sound of knocks on the girl’s door brought both of them to fully awake mode.

“One second!” Val’s voice was hoarse and deep, Juliana had jumped already and was getting dressed

“Honey, are you ready for breakfast?” _shit_ , Leon was on the other side of the door and neither of them knew what to do now

“Almost dad, give me a second, go ahead and I’ll meet you” They silently thanked God when the man agreed and they heard footsteps moving away from the door, they laughed to each other.

“I need to go before my mom does the same thing on mine” Juliana laughed and leaned over, giving the girl a long kiss, both left together in a hurry

“I forgot… oh, hi Juliana. How are you this morning?” Great, all of that for nothing. Leon had come back to his cabin and caught the moment that they left the door, blushing, Juliana gave him a smile

“Hm, good morning sir.” He had an amused expression on his face and Juliana wanted a hole to fall into.

“Don’t start please” Val was laughing and playing with her dad, they said goodbye to Juls, who almost ran to her own cabin

Of course, that life wasn’t fair, the moment that she reached the hall she saw her mom knocking on her door and Panchito behind her, they both turned and looked at her

“I went for a walk.” Yep, totally believable. Panchito was trying his best to pretend that he wasn’t laughing and Lupe just rolled her eyes at the girl.

“Wearing the same outfit from yesterday?” Before Juliana could defend herself 

“Also, your shirt is inside out”

The pair was laughing and Juliana wondered how much blood was required to blush these many times in a morning.

“I’m going to change” They nodded still laughing but waited for her, she came out after a few minutes wearing jean shorts and a dark green shirt, her hair was up and she had a small backpack with her.

“Are you two going out today?” Panchito asked

“Yes, we are having our official first date” She couldn’t hide her smile even if she wanted to

“A little out of order you two, no?” She knew that her mom was only teasing her but she still got nervous

“I have to tell you guys something” Her hands were shaking

“Please don’t give us details of your night, we can figure it out” Her mom had a light tone and it made Juliana laugh at her

“No, not that. Valentina asked me to be her girlfriend and I said yes.” There was a moment of silence in the table, she didn’t want to fight anymore

“If you are happy, I’m happy. Just be careful” Her mom wasn’t mad, she wasn’t screaming but Juliana knew that she wasn’t happy either, that had to do by now.

\--

Juls was by the bar waiting for Val, while talking to Laura and Rachel that were not subtly at all trying to find out what they did the night before, Juliana just laughed and didn’t answer them, she saw her girlfriend walking towards her.

“Hey you” she gave her a shy smile and a kiss

“Hi girlfriend” They smiled in between the kiss and heard the two very dramatic friends scream behind them

“Excuse me????? Did we hear the word girlfriend?” Laura’s voice was higher than usual and the couple broke up the kiss laughing

“Bye girls!” Juliana walked away laughing at them, Val waved them goodbye and promised to tell them everything once they got back

They didn’t come up with any particular plan, just wanted to enjoy the day, find something to eat and get to know each other more outside the ship, decided that she was tired of the ocean for a while Juliana declined the idea of going to the beach, instead they walked around, saw some tourist sites and took pictures of each other.

The warm breeze hit their bodies when the pair was sitting by a rock, the ocean in front of them and the big cruise ship that brought them together a little further away.

“If you could work with anything, what would it be?” Valentina considered the question, she had many dreams but knew that in the end she was attached to her father’s company

“Honestly I would love to go to art school, or be a photographer, travel the world and capture the different cultures and landscapes” she spoke with so much passion that Juliana was hypnotized by her

“What is stopping you?” she was legit curious, she knew that it wasn’t lack of money

“I know my place Jul, I know that my life comes with a cost. On this case the cost is to follow the family’s footsteps into our company.” She had a disappointed look on her face while she said this, it broke Juliana’s heart

“See don’t get me wrong, you would look amazing in a pantsuit but…” she was cut off by Valentina’s loud laughter, she laughed as well “what? I’m serious.” This resulted in a small push from the girl

“No, for real now. You would be amazing on anything that you do, no doubts there. But it would be phenomenal to watch you following your dreams.” The honesty in her voice caught her off guard, Valentina smiled and leaned over giving the brunette a chaste kiss on the lips

“What about you? Would you compete in swimming competitions or what?” They laughed again, it was so easy and so natural to be around one another

“Oh no, definitely not. I want to be a fashion designer.” Valentina raised her eyebrow at her

“That is so interesting, I would never guess” Juliana blushed a little

“Yeah well, I don’t exactly show my drawing to anyone you know” This was a subject that made her shy, seeking validation from others was never her forte so she got surprised when she realized that she was scared that Val wouldn’t like her work.

“Would you show me, some day?” Considering her option, she just nodded at the girl

“Maybe you can make me a beautiful dress for my boring job!” This lift the mood and the two of them were laughing and teasing each other on their way back down the rock

“ _Vamos por un café?”_ Val stopped in front of a coffee shop and stared at Juls

“Sure, that sounds really good actually” Juliana followed the girl inside, the place was cute and looked like it was family owned, the couple sat down and enjoyed the view, mainly of each other

“Stop staring at me like this, it’s getting hard to concentrate on what I’m doing” Val’s voice was a whisper and Juliana blushed

“I’m sorry, it’s just that, I never had this before” It was Val’s turn to cover her face with her hand, hair falling as a curtain in front of her

“Honestly? Me neither. I had boyfriends, two to be exact. But I never met anyone that I could not stop thinking about, that I’ve **wanted** this bad.”

The last part made the pair swallow with dry throats and the mood changed again, their eyes silently telling each other what their minds were thinking.

Memories of the night before filled them and Juliana caught herself squeezing her thighs together, suddenly the chair was too uncomfortable, tearing her eyes away from her temptation she laughed at herself

“I have to go to the bathroom” She got up quickly and Valentina stayed behind not sure if that was an invitation or not

Inside the bathroom the brunette threw water on her face, trying to calm herself down, she always judged those couples that can’t keep their hands off each other and now all that she wanted was to reach over and kiss the girl, she took a deep breath and was ready to walk out when she saw her reflection on the mirror

“I wasn’t sure if that was an invitation or not, but you took too long so I came to find you”

Juliana was staring at the girl, every cell in her body telling her to reach out and touch but she knew that they needed to hide this, she worked on the ship, she couldn’t have a relationship with a passenger, these moments of silence in between them told Valentina that she was crazy, apologizing and turning to leave she felt warm hands pulling her, Juliana’s lips caught hers even before she finished turning around.

A volcano eruption was slower and quieter than the two of them, Valentina pushing the girl into a stall, hands on each other’s bodies like no time has passed since the taller girl’s cabin, Valentina’s hands went straight to her new obsession, Jul’s head was leaning back on the stall while the girl squeezed her boobs, fingers pinching her nipples and it took a lot of self-control not to scream the girl’s name for the whole place to hear.

There were a pair of hot lips connected to her pulse point, the brunette’s hands under the girl’s shirt and scratching her back, their mouths met again, a fast and hungry kiss, realizing that it would never be enough, there would never be enough touch for them to be satisfied, not enough kisses, Val’s hands were trying to open her shorts and she helped by pushing her hips against the girl, those long fingers met her wetness and she bit down on the girl’s shoulder, feeling a smirk against her she did the same to the girl, they were staring at one another now, eyes dark with desire while fingers were circling their clits, soft breaths coming out in the small stall of the suddenly very hot bathroom, Juliana brought her finger lower and pushed one deep inside the girl, she felt a hand pulling her neck and Valentina pressing her lips against hers to silence the moan that was daring to come out, it wasn’t going to take them that long, their bodies were never fully sleeping when they were around one another, it took a couple more thrusts to see the blue eyed girl throw her head back and open her mouth, no sound came out while her body shook, but once her head came back down the expression on her face alone was enough to send Juliana over the edge.

Holding each other until they came down from their high, the pair laughed at the scene, clothes out of place, hands still on each other’s and lazy satisfied smiles on their faces. They fixed themselves and quietly left the bathroom hoping that no one had heard them.

As they left the café together, Juliana forgot about her fear and held the girl’s hand, they walked by some other stores, taking pictures and just enjoying their day, Juliana stop to take a picture of a flower, she knew that her mom loved those, she heard in short distance an old lady approaching Val

“I must say, you two look lovely together, are you best friends?” She was ready to turn around and correct the nice woman, when Val’s voice cut the air

“Yeah, we are.” The look on Juliana’s face was enough, the woman walked away and Val didn’t know what to do, she tried to get closer to the girl, to hold her hand but Juliana took it off

“Jul, please.” Juliana could see that the girl didn’t mean to hurt her, but _friends_? That’s how she saw them?

“Don’t. Just don’t.” Her eyes were watering and she would not cry in front of the girl.

“Let me explain!” Juliana was walking ahead, the sound of the girl’s voice made her want to turn around and start screaming, she wouldn’t do that, she was better than that.

“It’s time to go back, see you inside”

She couldn’t stay there anymore, she wouldn’t give the girl the pleasure of seeing her cry, she could hear Val fast pace trying to follow her once she was up the ramp again, not wanting to turn around she started walking, pass everything without a clear path to where she was going.

She heard Laura and Rachel calling for her, but she didn’t turn back, there were steps behind her and she didn’t want to turn around to see if it was still the girl or not, she stopped once she reached the end of the ship, looking to same lounge chair that she loved a couple of hours ago and felt stupid.

“Now that the ship is over, can I talk?” Val was standing behind her, chest rising from running after the girl

“You don’t have to. You made yourself clear.” She wasn’t ready to hear it, she knew what was coming next

“No I didn’t. I’m used to denying things ok? Maybe if you tell a stranger that you are dating a girl they will be fine, if I do it the next day on every newspaper in Mexico there will be: Valentina Carvajal, lesbian.”

Her eyes were watering and Juliana could see how much that hurt her as well

“It’s not that easy for me, not because I’m embarrassed, not because I’m not sure. But because before I do anything, I have to tell my family, I have to warn them” She was being honest but it didn’t erase how Juliana felt.

“I just…I can’t do this. I can’t be hidden in a stupid closet. I won’t do that” Juliana’s voice was louder than usual, her frustration getting the best of her

“ _Juliana, eschuchá-me!_ I don’t want this either, but give me some time. What I feel for you is the most beautiful thing I ever felt in my life, and yeah inside this ship is one thing, but out there, in the real word there is the press and I can’t just start saying everything I want without talking to my family first!”

This discussion was frustrating, Juliana understood what she was saying but she couldn’t stop feeling like the girl was embarrassed by her

“What if they don’t like it?”

“Juls, I’m not going to ask for their permission, I’m going to tell them.” Her voice was firm, she took a couple of steps closer to the girl

“I just can’t let myself feel this much just to be hurt after” Juliana’s voice was low, scared. It reminded Valentina that the girl had never been in a relationship, she had never been in love, so her heart was never on the line

“I won’t break your heart, just give me some time.” She whispered her next words closer to her mouth, they shared a small kiss and Valentina held the scared girl in her arms.

The couple walked back to the area that they were familiar with, Juliana trying her best to trust the girl's words. Once they reached it Juliana saw one of the main directors of the ship walking in her direction, she could sense the problem before it happened.

“Good afternoon ladies, Mrs. Valdes can you follow me please?” Her mind was blank and she gave Val one last look before she followed the man into his office, she wanted to punch the wall once she walked inside.

Lucho was sitting on one of the chairs, head high with a presumption smile on his face.

“Please Mrs. Valdes, take a sit”


	12. It's me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys <3 I need help, I have no idea what Lucho's last name is, if he has an official one please let me know and I'll change it here, I just put the first thing that came to mind lol

“Please Mrs. Valdes, take a sit”

Juliana takes a seat taking a deep breath, she avoids looking over to the guy that she is learning to hate now

“Mr.Ramirez, thank you for your concern, but I’ve been told that you were required to leave the ship on this port by Mr.Carvajal, please do so.”

Lucho got up looking angry and Juliana was glad that he wouldn’t be there while the conversation happened

“Now, Mrs.Valdes, it was brought to my attention that you are involved in a relationship with a passenger, as you can probably guess, that is against the rules of the company”

Fuck Lucho, Juliana wants to scream, she wants to kick something

“Yes sir, I’m sorry” It felt wrong to apologize for what she felt

“Juliana, can I call you by your name?” She nods at the older man

“Yes, of course”

“Look, I don’t want to do this, I wouldn’t have a problem with you being in love, we have employees that are in relationship, but on this case, I got a formal complaint against it, he is claiming a lot of things, including he is pointing you as the one to blame for the end of his relationship with Ms. Carvajal”

Juliana can’t help to snicker at that and she can see a small smile on his lips

“What is going to happen now?” Is she fired?

“You have two options, one you quit your job, leave the ship or find a way to pay for you stay as a regular guest if we have an opening or you end the relationship and stay on your position.”

Great, so her options were, lose money and job or lose girlfriend.

“How long do I have to answer this?” She needed a few to think and process

“You are off today, so enjoy your off day, tomorrow, before your shift starts, come here”

Juliana can only nod and thank him while walking out of the door.

She hopes that she doesn’t see him anymore, that she doesn’t have to physically push him off the boat, she goes back to the last spot she was, on the usual bar, she can’t help to smile once she sees the girl that she fell for sitting there looking worried.

“Juls! What happened?” She is off the stool and almost running in her direction

She is welcomed in a warm hug, lost in the smell of her hair, if there is heaven on earth it has to be on Valentina’s arms, how in the world is she supposed to give up on this girl?

“Can we talk?” Juliana’s voice is slow and fragile and Val nods following her to a near corner

“So, your ex-boyfriend made a formal complaint about me, blaming me for your break up and informing the company of our relationship” She says it all in a monotone tone, her mind still needs to get caught up in this

“He did _what?_ I’m going to kill him!”

Jul’s arms are holding her back, the two of them can see the guy walking a few meters away from them, carrying his suitcase and pretending not to see them

“Val, calm down please” She is begging now, another scandal is the last thing that she needs at this point

“NO! This is not fair! How could he?”

She is shaking with anger and Juliana wants to punch him, he is making sure to take longer to leave, with a smirk on his face for hearing how they were screaming, not thinking properly and scared that this may be the last time that she gets to do this, Jul pulls the girl for a kiss

Valentina melts in her, their kiss isn’t hungry, isn’t desperate, is a slow and deep kiss, trying to convey all that they feel for each other, Juliana already forgot about the annoying guy watching them, completely lost in her, it took a couple of minutes for them to break it off.

He was gone when she opened her eyes, her hands on Val’s waist and the night breeze running in between them

“Now what?” Val is almost whispering against her

“I have two options, quit my job or break up with you”

She hates how mechanical her voice sounds but she always had a habit of feeling like robot when things were too bad to comprehend

“Oh” That’s all she hears from the girl, _oh_ indeed, she wants this, she wants her but at the same time, she is not ready to lose her job

“Val, I really like you, but I think that we should be away from each other now”

Fuck, she has gone through a lot of pain in her life, but saying this is in the top tier, deciding that she can’t stick around and wait for her answer or see her face she gives the girl a small kiss on the cheek and almost runs to her cabin.

She misses the girl with a hand on her cheek and eyes staring to leak.

The moment that she closes her cabin’s door she is crying, throwing herself in bed and making no effort on moving away from it, she hates Lucho, she hates that she isn’t able to get a moment of happiness without something coming and screwing it all up for her.

Juliana has no idea of how long she’s been here when she hears the knock on her door, her usual romantic heart imagines the girl standing there, promising her that they can make it, but finds her mother with a worried look across her face.

“We need to talk” she doesn’t even fight it, she just opens more the door and crawls back in bed waiting for her mom to join her, they are sitting face to face

“What do you want to talk about?” being fair she isn’t really sure of what the woman wants to talk about, maybe is something with her

“Why are you crying?” No, she wasn’t that lucky, here it was, she had to pour all her feelings out and she isn’t even sure of what she feels, the anger is clouding all of her emotions

“Do you want the long or short version?” Sarcasm has always been a big part of her personality and her mother just ignores it this time

“Any of them” It takes almost an hour for Juliana to explain the whole thing, her mother has got angry at the guy, nervous for Juliana and now has settle on looking serious.

“What will you do?” the question rings in her head for a few seconds, she didn’t have much of a choice in the matter

“ _Mamá_ , what can I do? I can’t afford to be a guest, I don’t have enough money to leave here, I don’t have an option besides breaking up with her” She is tired, she is defeated, she needs to be alone.

It takes a while for her mom to understand it, to give her the space that she desperate craves, but once she does Juliana finds herself under the hot water, she knows she has a big decision to make but she hates any of the options, all she wants is to enjoy this, enjoy feeling this much for someone, it shouldn’t have to be decision between eating and loving.

Water always helped her, when the shower didn’t prove to be enough she stepped out and changed into her bathing suit, her brain on overload trying very hard not to remember every time she walked this path to meet the girl that had turned her world upside down. How long were they in this cruise? It felt like a lifetime.

When she reached the pool, she was glad to realize that it was almost one in the morning, there was no one around, the bar was closed and she wouldn’t have to explain to Laura and Rachel all of her life drama right now.

She jumped head first in the water, the pression filling her ears were more than enough to make her brain shut up, she wanted to burn energy without worrying about who she would see.

With every turn that she swam her heart felt closer and closer to exploding, nothing was working this time, she could feel the physical pain of ending her relationship and there was no stopping her emotions when she sat down on the same stairs where they were on the night they shared their first kiss.

No one could tell how long she stayed there, her tears had dried out on her face without her wiping them, the water was still now, no memory of how much she had swam a while ago, out here there wasn’t owls or birds, the night was dead silent, all that she could hear was the faint sound of the water hitting the side of the ship, not nearly enough to calm her raging heart.

She knew that it was wrong, that she shouldn’t have a relationship with the girl, they had nothing in common, they were on completely different worlds, hell she was here to escape her father, the girl was here just because it was one of the family’s ritual every year.

As if she was a magnet for the Carvajal’s she heard a voice, thankfully not the one attached to the girl she loved but instead to her sister, Eva.

“Are you the reason why my sister is locked in her cabin drinking and crying?” Her tone wasn’t as soft as Valentina’s but carried the same energy of power. It broke her heart imagining the girl crying in the same cabin that they made love last night.

“Probably” She didn’t feel like explaining everything to her, she didn’t even know why she was here in the first place, Juliana was ready to tell her that the pool was closed for guests when the woman started talking again

“You know, everyone thinks I’m mean, I’m too strict. But the reality is that I’m the one who has to clean up everyone’s mess, I’m the face that shows on the papers when there is something related with our family”

She is sitting on a table by the pool, the same one that Valentina usually sits, she brings a cigarette to her mouth and silently offers Juliana one that she declines.

“Valentina has suffered a great deal after our mother died, she was younger and didn’t know how to handle her emotions, she turned to alcohol, drugs, everything that a rich girl with a lousy boyfriend could have.”

Juliana felt like she was intruding on Valentina’s private life without a choice, maybe these were facts that the girl wanted to share herself, she almost slapped herself once she realized that there wasn’t going to more of deep talks with the girl.

Eva’s voice continued to break the silence between them and the night.

“Lucho brought out the worse in her, since the beginning, but every time I tried to tell her that she got mad, maybe that is why she kept him around for so long, to prove me wrong.”

As she talked she stared at the sky, Juliana wasn’t sure how much of this was being said to her and not just a moment of vent for the usual serious woman.

“When we came on this cruise I was ready for two months of hell, having to hear the two of them fighting non-stop or Guille pretending like he is twenty again, my predictions were right for a long time, until I noticed some changes.”

She looked briefly to Juliana who sat up straighter

“I noticed that Val wasn’t going crazy on the open bar, that she wasn’t losing a ridiculous amount of money on the casino every night, I noticed that in fact she was quiet, relaxing by the pool, drinking juices more often than mezcal, wasn’t gambling at all” she had a small smile on the last part and Juliana was stuck watching her

“At first I thought the usual, they were fine, they somehow managed to get along and as gross as it was for me, maybe they were having too much sex and she was tired to do anything after” Juliana almost gagged when she said that, she hated it, hated imagining anyone around Valentina

“But I’m not blind Juliana, I saw that she was still cutting him off on every chance, I saw that she always chose this table, one day I sat here in the middle of the day, I noticed that only thing that can be fully seen from here is the life guard chair”

Juliana felt uncomfortable now, was she going to yell in the end and tell her to be away from her family?

“Then it all made sense when I saw her staring at you when you were at the bar, she looked at you like she never looked to a bottle of mezcal or the most expensive drug she ever got, she looked at you with adoration.”

Why was she telling her all of this? Why today?

“My sister was smiling, believe me when I say that none of us had seen this for a long time now, we all noticed that she was happy, getting up earlier, taking an extra care on her look and most of all, she was happy.”

Juliana can’t hold back her tears, she hated picturing the girl’s smile in the morning when they saw each other, she hated being the reason why that smile was gone.

“You can imagine my face when my father told me about the two of you, it’s not something that I hadn’t noticed before but hearing that it was true was different, I have nothing to do with her life choices but she is still my baby sister, I cared. But that went away once I weighted how much that had made her a better person, a happier person.”

Juliana could tell that she was about to reach the point that she actually wanted to.

“So, you can imagine my surprise and disappointment when I saw her run past us tonight, grab a bottle of mezcal and lock herself in her cabin.”

Fuck, there it was. The sharp pain in her gut, she knew she was the one responsible for breaking the girl’s heart, hers was broken too, but that didn’t matter to Eva.

“I don’t know what to tell you, it was beyond my control.” She doesn’t want to sound innocent but she hadn’t done anything on purpose either.

“What happened?” Eva got up from her chair and Juliana followed her, they were standing by the pool now

“Lucho told the manager, he made a complaint with the company blaming me for ending his relationship and telling everyone about ours, it’s against the rules.” Ever since the woman showed up and sat down she had looked serious, but now she looked angry.

“I can’t tell you how much I dislike that man.” Juliana wanted to laugh

“Yeah, me too” Eva gave her a small smile.

“Juliana I don’t control you as much as I don’t control my sister, but I didn’t picture you as someone that drops all of her feelings over a stupid man.”

She wanted to scream, why was it so hard for rich people to understand that sometimes people need to keep their jobs?

She didn’t answer her, she had no idea what to say without screaming and that was far beyond her plan tonight, she watched as the woman walked away in the direction of the cabin that she was familiar with, turning around she gave her a small smile

“Talk to her”

She disappeared into the night and Juliana stood there, it wasn’t that easy, talking to Val, feeling humiliated on explaining that she needed the money more than she wanted to stay with her, but she knew that they had to talk, she took a couple of steps towards the door that she recognized easily, she knocked and heard the voice that she had fallen for weeks ago

“Go away Eva!” Leaning her head against the door she took a deep breath

“It’s Juliana.”

There was a quietness inside, she heard when she woman got up from the bed towards the door, the handle turning in front of her, the sight when she opened was enough to take her breath away.


	13. Be our guest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys <3 
> 
> Thank you all that are following this story still, thank you for your messages and comments <3

Val’s face is swollen and her eyes are red, she looks as defeated as Juliana does right now

“What do you want now?”

Juliana knows that she deserves this after leaving her alone out there, it doesn’t make it hurt any less

“Can we talk?”

Val moves her body to the side and lets her in, Juliana wants to cry when she looks to the room, there are two empty bottles on the floor, the bed is messed up and one of the pillows is against the window on a desperate attempt to throw something hard

“Go ahead” Her tone is serious and it breaks Juliana’s heart

“Val, _escuchá-me_ , please.” They sit down on the end of the bed, Juliana tries her best not to be intoxicated with the smell of her body so close to her.

“I don’t want this to end, but I don’t have a choice”

There it is, Val gets up from the bed, walking around the cabin, not being able to feel comfortable

“Yes you do, you absolutely have a choice. You are choosing to end us!”

Juliana takes a deep breath, this is seriously starting to annoy her now

“Val grab some sense, will you?” That makes the girl stop and stare, Juliana feels all of her frustration coming out at once

“My life isn’t like yours ok? I don’t get to simply quit a job and not have to worry about my next meal! Yeah your ex-boyfriend was right that day! I don’t have a dad that pays for all I want!”

She knows that she is mad at the girl for something that isn’t her fault but this is too much for her to not understand

“What are you trying to say? I have worries as well, I’m not a spoiled brat!” Val is raising her voice and Juliana knows that they can be heard from outside

“Still you don’t get it! Me wanting to be with you and needing to have money, to eat, are two very different priorities! I want to go to school, I want to have my career, I want to eat for fucks sake, and I can only do any of those if I have a job!!”

She got up now, Valentina is quiet looking at her

“What do you want me to do?” She continued “Go there tomorrow and say, hey I quit. They will kick me out on the next port and bye, my parents are here Val! I don’t have a place, I won’t have money, I can’t afford to fly back home when I become too much to handle like Lucho!”

Her body is shaking now, all of her anger is coming like a tsunami and there is nothing stopping her

“And what if? What if I had another job, why would I lose this one over someone that denied me today?”

The look of hurt on Val’s face should have been enough to make her stop now, but her mouth didn’t have a filter

“I told you about this already Juliana! I had to tell them, hell now I don’t, there is nothing else to tell because you are too scared to fight for us!”

“Scared? Are you deaf? I can’t.” Seriously, she feels like she might explode

“NO! You know very well that I would NEVER let you walk out of this ship with no money, no food, no anything. I want to be with **you**!”

“Until when? Until the first reporter asks you and you don’t know what to answer?”

“Fuck Juliana! The press will kill me if they find out, my family would kill me.”

Maybe this was too much for her, she couldn’t, she couldn’t just give up and let Val support her for almost another month, it was too humiliating, she wanted to tell her that Eva already knew but there was no point.

“And do what? Sit on the sun while my parents work 12 hours shifts? Enjoy cocktails with no money to pay my school once this is over?”

She had bigger plans than just relax and leave the ship knowing that she has a trust fund to fall back to.

“Let’s face it Val, we’ve been dating for a day. One day. And things are already separating us”

Val looked broken, she sat back down on her bed.

“There is nothing else I can offer you Juls, if you change your mind I’m here.”

Not knowing what to say to her, Juliana walked out of the cabin, the sinking feeling only getting worse with each step she took. They were over and they had barely started.

She didn’t sleep, once she reached her cabin again it was almost 5am and her shift was early that day, deciding that even if she wasn’t hungry she could use some food she walked over to breakfast, much earlier than her mom and Panchito and today she was glad for that, sitting down and trying to push a piece of toast down her throat, her body felt like it was being controlled while she walked in her directors office.

“Ms. Valdes, you are here early” He offered a small smile that she couldn’t reciprocate

“The relationship is over” He looked sad, but nodded anyway, she turned around and went to her cabin, throwing her body in bed and waiting for the time that she had to sit on the chair that she wasn’t sure if she liked anymore.

When the time unfortunately came she got up, went to her usual post ignoring Laura that had called her, she wasn’t ready to sit down and explain everything again, she saw her, walking a fast pace crossing the pool with big sunglasses and making no effort to look at her, behind her the rest of the family and Juliana saw a small smile that Leon sent her way, it made her sink further into the chair.

It was about half an hour after the pool was open that the first incident of the day happened, this old man was playing with his grandson and fell down, hitting his leg on the side of the pool and falling directly into the water, Juliana jumped out of the chair and into the water, helping the man to the shallow end and offering to take him to the doctor.

Sergio looked over the pool while she walked with him, the man was nice and kept insisting that he was fine and could go by himself, but she figured that she needed to do something good today so she still went with him, once they got there she heard a familiar voice.

“I just need something to help me sleep”

Valentina sounded broken, Juliana wanted to jump off the boat, she had hurt the girl in a way that she didn’t know if it she could fix it, she cleared her throat and saw Valentina look up at her

“Excuse me, he fell down and hit his leg, could you take a look please?”

She said it all trying her best to avoid looking to the girl that she was desperate to kiss, the nurse agreed and she helped the man to sit down, thanking her she ran back to her pool.

“You are back fast, I thought I would be stuck here longer while you made out with your girlfriend somewhere”

Fuck him, fuck his jokes. She knows that he is trying to be nice and explain that he is okay with it, not that he has any say, but not today, not right now.

“No, I’m here. Thank you” Juliana felt like she needed to be politer to people, that it wasn’t anyone’s fault, but she couldn’t bring herself to be okay

The ship was going to make another stop today, she not only had to work but had no desire to leave either, a little before lunch she saw the Carvajal family leaving for a walk, Valentina was still wearing the sunglasses and had Guille’s arm around her shoulder.

At least she wouldn’t have to see her for a while, deciding that this was probably the best thing she went to lunch with her mom and Panchito.

“Juli, I feel like I haven’t seen you in ages” Panchito always had a soft smile and Juliana appreciated how easy it was for him to light up the mood, giving him a hug that lasted longer than any hug she ever gave the man, she sat down.

“How are you feeling today my love?” Her mom looked genuinely concerned, this would have brought a smile to her face if her whole mood wasn’t telling her that her body is not able to do so.

“Okay, I guess.” The look on their faces was more than enough to tell her that they weren’t stupid, they knew that she was broken but had no way of making it better.

“Can I be honest here?” She heard that sentence coming from her mom a million times during her lifetime, it usually was followed by some judgmental comment, so it was a surprise once she saw that Panchito was one that said it

“Sure” She shook her shoulder and brought her fork into her mouth, ready and waiting for his harsh words.

“Juli I’ve known you for a long time, you always had a smile but your eyes never lied, you’ve been carrying a cloud of sadness behind them for years, after you met her it was like the storm had passed.”

Fuck, she was not ready for _this_ , she was expecting him to tell her that she made the right choice, that the pain would go away, not tell her something so deep and so true.

She wasn’t the only one that got hit by his words, Lupe was staring at him with her mouth open

“I’m sorry?” He looked shy now and for the first time that day Juliana laughed

“Don’t, thank you. We were just not expecting this” Juls tells him and Lupe is laughing as well, he laughs with them and tells that he can be serious too, it only makes the trio laugh harder

Juliana excuse herself from the table a little after that, her mom looking at him in a way that made her feel like she was intruding on their date, smiling to herself she sat down by the side of the ship, legs falling down and watching the city near them, her mind wondered what was Valentina doing, was she being able to laugh as well?

The first person that she talked to on this cruise just sat down beside her

“Are you ready to tell me what happened?” Laura offered her a bottle of water and stared to the ocean as well, respecting Juliana’s space

“Her ex told the company, a formal complaint. I quit my job or we break up.” Laura takes a deep breath while she says it, she can hear that she wants to scream like everyone else when she mentions what the guy did.

“Considering that your eyes are red from crying and you are still wearing your swimsuit, I can guess what did you choose.”

Juliana just nodded at her, she felt the girl’s arms around her shoulder and gave her a small smile, she was glad that at least she still had her friend.

Her brown eyes were trained on Valentina’s body, she saw from far once the family made their way back into the ship, Valentina making a point of watching Laura’s arms around her shoulder and her head leaned on her. She wanted to get up and tell her that it wasn’t what she was thinking but gave up, making her brain get used to the fact that she didn’t have to explain anything to the taller girl anymore was hard.

Her moment with the girl was broken by her mother’s voice behind them

“Sorry to interrupt” Juliana looked back and smiled at her mom

“You’re fine Mrs. Valdes, I have to go back to work anyway! See you there Juls” Laura waved them goodbye, Lupita took her spot next to Juliana

“Juls? I never heard that one before” She gave her mom a smile

“Yeah, her girlfriend Rachel was the one that started calling me that” She saw her mom slightly furrow her eyebrows when she mentioned the word girlfriend

“ _Mija_ , all of this is new to me, hearing a woman refers to another woman as girlfriend is not something I’ve ever heard before, realizing that my child does the same is hard.” All of the sudden looks like everyone is ready to have big life discussion with her

“I don’t anymore” She gives her mom a sad smile that the woman doesn’t reciprocate, instead she puts her hand on top of Juliana’s

“I want you to be happy, so just go be happy. If she is the one that makes you happy then be with her my love.” How can she say this? She knows that it isn’t that simple and yet everyone keeps making it look like she is just searching for drama.

“ _Mamá_ , I want to go to school, we need money” Her mom was still calm looking at her

“I know those, but I’ve talked to Panchito now. We have a house already honey, and he agreed that we can all put our paychecks together and help pay for your school.”

No, no, no. This was too much, she couldn’t just wait for them to save her

“Mom, that isn’t even fair to you guys, what am I supposed to do? She can’t even tell people that we are together. Were. I don’t know”

“Then just ask her to wait a little longer, we have a month left, you guys can be together by then”

She is used to life, she knows things aren’t that simple, there is no point on pretending otherwise, she gives her mother a kiss and goes back to work, could she actually make this work? Could they wait a month and things will be awesome after that?

Laura is by her chair not even a minute after she sits down

“I just thought that you should know that I heard your ‘girlfriend’ arguing with her family, telling them that she isn’t ready to give up on you”

That makes Juliana’s heart beat faster, she can’t help the smile that leaves her mouth and Laura walks away with a huge grin on her face, she sees when Valentina rushes past the pool looking infuriated and an amused expression on the rest of her family close by.

Eva walks in the girl’s direction and Juliana isn’t sure if there are good or bad news coming

“Whenever you are done for the day, please come find us in the casino” 

Her tone is serious but with a lighter vibe, Juliana just nods at the girl, she looks around but Valentina is nowhere to be seen.

The rest of her shift could not have taken longer, she jumps out of her chair, runs to her cabin and take a quick shower, finally changing clothes since the day before, straightening up her shirt she lifts her head and walks inside the fancy room.

She sees them easily, the Carvajal’s are hard to miss, she walks in their direction, stopping by their table and is welcomed with smiling faces.

“Juliana my dear, please take a seat.” Leon is the first to say anything and she follows his instructions

“I believe that you know already that our dear Valentina had a fight with us today” as he is saying this she sees Guille, Lucia and Eva share a small smile.

“Yes, I heard” She is confused as to why is it so funny

“You can possible guess the reason for the discussion, right?” His tone is nice but Juliana can’t help to think that he is being a little condescending

“I would guess it was about our relationship” since when is her tone so formal? She sees that the way that she says it make the family smile again

“Indeed, that was the reason, do you want to know why we are all smiling instead of mad?” Yes, she does, she feels like they are all making fun of their relationship

“Do you remember our conversation last night?” Eva is the one talking now, Juliana just nods at her

“I told you that she was better with you, and it’s true. This was the first time that she fought for something that she wanted, this time she fought for **you**.”

Juliana didn’t know what to say to them

“Juliana, she explained everything, being honest she basically screamed everything and didn’t really let us answer before she stormed off” Lucia said this and they all laugh again

“She told us about what Lucho did, for that we are very sorry. We brought him with us so a part of us feels like we are responsible for what happened to you.” Leon is telling her this with a small smile

“No, it is not your fault at all. He was a jerk” She accidently cut him off and got shy for calling the guy a jerk in front of them. “Sorry”

That only made the group laugh again

“I can see why the two of you work well together” Leon is teasing her and that brings a smile to her face

“Now let me be a parent and ask you something important. Do you love my daughter?”

That sentence lingered in her head for a few minutes, she wasn’t experienced in the world of love but she knew that what she felt for Valentina was far beyond a small crush, with a smile that she didn’t realize that she was forming she looked at the table, all eyes watching her

“I didn’t grow up with a role model for love, so I didn’t believe in love for a long time, not until my mother met my stepdad, even then I had never felt it, that changed the moment that I got blinded by your daughter’s sunglasses on the first day of the cruise.”

She had never been so honest with a group of people who she considered strangers, her heart was almost jumping out of its case. She was responded by big smiles and Guille almost crying.

“Juliana, we are happy to have you in the family, if you have us.” Lucia’s voice was soft and it was Juliana’s turn to have her eyes watering

Juliana didn’t know what to say, she wanted to run away and find the girl that she had fallen for harder than she ever expected to.

But she would have to quit her job, was she crazy? The director’s voice cut her thoughts

“Ms.Valdes, you aren’t supposed to be here” She turned over and looked to the guy

“Why is that sir?” Leon answered before she did

“My apologies Mr. Carvajal, but as an employee of the company she can’t sit with the passengers, especially in the casino.”

Being an employee seems to only bring her bad things lately, she looked over to the table and found four pair of encouraging eyes

“Sir, thank you for everything. But I quit.” She wanted to laugh, she had seriously quit her job for a girl

“I respect your position Ms.Valdes, but you know that that means that you have to either be a passenger or leave the ship tonight.”

Okay, she could do this, she wasn’t alone

“That won’t be an issue sir, from this point on she is our guest.” Leon said it with a big smile that reflected around the table, Juliana was shaking

“Sir, there is one issue still. We don’t have an open cabin for her and she can’t stay on hers.”

Could she just claim that she would sleep in the pool?

“Yes there is” Eva said it and all eyes fell on her “Lucho left today”

“That is true ma’am, I had forgotten about it. Ms. Valdes welcome aboard the ship as a passenger, your cabin number is A3”

A3, she has seen that number before, all eyes were on her with smiles and she realized.

Lucho’s spot, now her spot. It was in Valentina’s cabin.


	14. I'll teach you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys again <3 This chapter was long but I had fun writing it, I hope you like it :)

The Carvajal family minus her favorite person were still enjoying the casino once she left, she walked towards her cabin, pack her things and knocked on the one next door, Panchito was the one who opened it and he looked scared once he saw the suitcase on her hand, her mother showed up behind him

“What happened?” They gave her space to come inside, she sat down on their bed

“I quit my job.” She wanted to cry, she had never been so passional to the point of losing a job over someone, hell she had never been in love before.

Her mom’s face was calm as she sat down next to her

“Do you have to leave? Because we will leave with you if you need” She smiled at her mother

“No, Leon, I mean… Mr.Carvajal decided to pay for me as a passenger” Juliana didn’t know how much of this her mother would be okay with

“So why the suitcase?” Panchito was the one who asked her

“I’m not allowed to be in an employee’s cabin anymore, I have to be moved to a passenger’s one.”

“Oh that’s nice, a bigger cabin all to yourself” Panchito sounded excited with her luck, she didn’t answer right away and Lupita was still staring at her

“Which cabin are you going to be in?” Her mother asked with a tone far more serious than her husband’s.

“Hm, A3” Did she already know?

“Alone?” Yep, she did. There was a big part of Juliana that wondered if mothers came with an sixth sense for these kind of things

“No. I’ll take over the spot that Lucho left, I’ll share it with Valentina.”

From all the reactions that she thought she would get, the two of them laughing out loud were not on the list, the couple seemed to find her situation hilarious as the Carvajals did as well, was she the only one that remembered that the two of them weren’t technically together anymore?

“Okay okay, enough you two.” She couldn’t help to smile back at them

“I’m sorry _mija_ but you gotta admit that this is funny”

Juliana stuck her tongue out at them and left the cabin, she could still hear their soft laughs in the background, she saw when Rachel’s eyes almost jumped out of her face when she saw her suitcase

“Calm down, I’m not leaving” She was welcomed in a tight hug by the girl

“Don’t do this, I just saw the suitcase and got desperate”

The two of them laughed at each other, she gave the girl a kiss on her cheek and asked her to tell Laura about it, she didn’t have enough time to explain everything, her day was too long and she had a certain pair of blue eyes to see.

She stopped by her cabin door, unsure how her presence would be for the girl, maybe she was too mad to talk to her, maybe she had given up. Taking a deep breath, she remembered Eva’s words _this was the first time that she fought for something that she wanted, she fought for you._

It was for her, Valentina hadn’t given up on her yet, feeling a small moment of braveness she knocked before it went away

“One minute” Who was Juliana kidding, she would wait an eternity for Valentina

She saw her light brown hair before she saw her face, she was dressed up, wearing a blue dress and make up, her big smile faded once she saw Juliana and that broke her heart

“Juls?”

Her voice sounded broken and Juliana wasn’t expecting this, she wanted to apologize and go away, but she noticed that the girl’s eyes weren’t on hers, they were glued to her hand, more precisely to the suitcase attached to it

“Hi” She saw those blue eyes that she had fallen for start to water

“Are you leaving?” Valentina couldn’t bring her eyes to hers, they were still attached to the offending object that felt heavier than before on Juliana’s hand

“I’m leaving my cabin, do you think that you have some space in yours for me?” She says it with a small smile and Valentina finally looks up at her

“You… did.. wait. Did you quit?” Juliana wants nothing more than hold her face in her hands and kiss this girl

“Yes.” This is her moment, she is expecting Val to grab her and profess her love but instead the girl looks annoyed for a moment

“Not fair!” Okay Juliana was lost here, Valentina walked in the cabin and Juliana followed closing the door behind her

“I’m sorry?” Had she got it all wrong?

“See, I was going to go ask for a job right now!” Juliana froze

“What are you talking about?” Valentina was laughing to herself

“Jul! I got ready, dressed up, told my family and I was going to ask for a job here, because employees can date! Rachel and Laura date and that is fine”

Juliana started to laugh, how could she ever think that this girl was going to give up on her, realizing that this was why her family were laughing, Juliana took a step forward

“And with what exactly would you work?” Valentina dropped her face

“I’m not sure, I don’t have that many skills but I would do anything” Juliana put her finger on the girl’s chin making her look into her eyes

“Do you have any idea how amazing you are?” The blush spread easily on Val’s face, Juliana gave her a warm smile

“I just didn’t want to lose us. I’m ready to fight for it and when I saw your suitcase I thought that you were leaving me.” Her eyes were watering and Juliana wiped the small tear rolling down her face

“I don’t want to lose you either, I’ve talked to my mother and she is fine with us” Valentina gave her a small smile “also I’ve talked to your family”

That made her look up confused

“You’ve talked to them?” Juliana gave her a big smile, she was feeling free for the first time in her life

“Yes, they told me how you fought with them for us, also I’m a regular guest now thanks to your dad and Lucia welcomed to the family”

The taller girl was looking at her mesmerized, there was a big smile that matched Juliana’s on her mouth, leaning their foreheads together she heard the girl whisper against her

“So, does that mean that you are my girlfriend still?” That question made Juliana’s heart to beat a bit faster

“Forever?” They linked their pinky fingers and shared a smile, their eyes were glued on one another, Juliana’s suitcase lost somewhere by the door

“Forever.” Val leaned in and gave the girl a kiss, this time it was chaste and sweet, trying her best to show the girl all that she felt for her, Juliana couldn’t help the smile that erupted mid kiss

“Do you want help to put your stuff away? I can open a space in the closet for you” That sentence made Juliana laugh and Valentina pushed her playfully

“I don’t want the closet thank you very much” The two of them were still laughing together

“Fine, leave all your clothes on the floor then”

Valentina had the sparkle back in her eyes when she laughed and Juliana understood what Panchito had said, you can see the cloud of sadness on some people’s eyes and Valentina’s were as open about its feelings and she was.

“You mean the ones I’m wearing? Okay” She made a joke of pretending to remove her shirt but stopped once she saw Valentina’s eyes on her stomach

“You know, that isn’t a bad idea at all.” The girl wrapped her arms around Juliana’s waist, bringing their bodies together and catching her lips on another kiss

This one wasn’t nearly as chaste as the previous one, as usual their mood switched very easily and this time wasn’t an exception, Juliana was more than glad to open her mouth slightly to welcome the girl’s tongue.

Valentina’s hands were now under her shirt, running her fingers on her back in a way that was making Juliana feel uncomfortable with all these materials separating her from the woman, she reached out and let her hands go straight to the girl’s ass, what could she say? She was in love with her ass, there was no deny.

The moan that left Val’s throat felt like throwing a lighter on gasoline, everything became too much, clothes, air, room, they wanted and needed more, Juliana helped Val remove her own shirt and bra, the pair kicking off their shoes as they made their way to bed, Juliana’s knee hit the mattress and she let her body fall down, she watched as Val removed her dress and underwear, her mouthwatering at the sight of her girlfriend’s naked body, she lift her hips when she felt her hands trying to bring her pants off.

Valentina straddled her on the middle of the bed, Juliana’s hands on her thighs stroking up and down, their centers connected and the brunette’s eyes on her breasts, Val was rocking her hips, making their clits rub against one another and Jul couldn’t really focus on anything else but that

“ _shit_ _Val_ ” the taller girl closed her eyes

“I still can’t handle when you moan for me” She leaned down and kissed her, their tongues moving together and Juliana sucked on it, it was Val’s turn to lose her control, she pushed her hips down harder and both of them were moaning on each other’s mouth

Val started trailing kisses down her neck, sucking softly on her pulse point and Juliana was in heaven, the feeling of the girl’s soft lips on her skin would always give her a chill that ran down her spine, she grabbed her hair, pulling it softly, Val removed her lips from her skin long enough to moan loud her name, she resumed her movements by sucking on Juliana’s nipple and the girl’s body came off the bed, Val smirked against her skin and moved to the other one, the room was filled with the sounds of their breaths and moans, each other’s names sounding like a prayer that neither of them would stop hoping for.

Valentina kissed down her body, stopping on her center and Juliana held her breath, during her lifetime she always wondered what sex would feel like, she had tried to touch herself, finger herself but she never finished, she never knew how, but this? She could never imitate the feeling of being eaten out, especially by Valentina. The moment that she felt the girl’s hot tongue against her it was like all of her senses came to life at the same time, she didn’t moan, she screamed

“Val, holy fuck”

Maybe she was being too loud, it was in the middle of the night almost but she was sure that she was heard, but the reality was that she couldn’t really bring herself to care, the girl was still running her tongue on her, up and down, tasting and testing everything and Juliana found herself not able to even agree that it was good, her head was back and all she could do was moan random words, but that didn’t seem like it bothered Val at all

She felt her tongue moving lower and once Valentina push it inside of her Juliana was more than ready to come all over her mouth, the hotness filling her was beyond anything she ever felt in her life

“baby, this is so fucking good” she wanted to tell her more, but that was the best that her brain could come up with

Val was back on her clit, sucking it into her mouth and Juliana was gone, even if she wanted this to last longer her body couldn’t handle this anymore, her orgasm didn’t come in waves like the first time, it came all at once, hitting her like a car and making her body leave the bed, held down only by the weight of the girl still half on top of her

She brought the girl higher in bed, their faces on the same level now, with a smile she kissed her, she was hungry, not willing to stop feeling her body next to her, she was scared earlier today of not ever being with her again, that feeling combined with her attraction towards the girl was more than enough to make her never want to let her go.

Val was kissing her with the same intensity, her body moving without stopping and Juliana flip them over, the movement made the girl beneath her moan in her ear, wasting no time she caught her lips on her own, the kiss instant deep and desperate.

There was one thing that Juliana learned that she loved since they first time they hugged naked, the feeling of her nipples rubbing against Val’s, right now she was fully taking advantage of their position by rubbing her body against hers, Val was moaning softly with overload of sensations on her very sensitive and ready body.

Deciding that she needed to taste her as well she started the same path that was done minutes ago on her, kissing down the girl’s body, enjoying the feeling of her nipples hardening beneath her tongue, she let her hands run on Val’s thigh and spread her open for her, just this alone made Valentina moan her name in a warning

“Juls, don’t tease me” Her voice sounded like she was begging her, that she couldn’t take this for much longer, Juls decided that they could play and tease another time, now wasn’t the moment.

She grabbed her courage and without waiting any longer ran her tongue flat on the girl’s center, Valentina’s hand was on her hair instantly, urging her own. She let the taste fill her mouth and decided that being addicted to her was far too easy, she resumed her goal.

She wanted Val to come on her mouth, she wanted to drink her, she had never felt more sexual than right now and realizing how easy it was for her to lose control and become a horny mess was scary but exciting at the same time, trying her way she sucked on the girl’s clit, her response came as a loud moan of her name that Juliana wanted to hear it over and over, she decided that the best way for her to do this was to follow what Valentina had done a bit ago, so she brought her tongue lower and inside, now all that she heard was a few screams being shouted to the empty room randomly.

She kept licking her, enjoying the sensation of tasting her, the hand that was just on her head now is tangled in her hair, pulling with so much strength that she should probably feel pain after this but not enough to make her want to stop what she is doing, Val’s moans were on a higher pitch now, more frequent, Jul went back to sucking on her clit and then she was sure that the whole cruise heard them

“Juls, fuck like this, fuck” She was repeating over and over a mix of ‘fuck’ ‘yes’ and ‘juls’, loud enough to be heard from outside this small space and Juliana felt a hint of proud that people would know that she was the one who made this happen.

Val came all over her, her body wasn’t responding enough to make it stop, so Juliana just enjoyed it, drinking her the best that she could, once the girl’s body finally stop shaking she went over her again, a drunk smile glued on Valentina’s face and Juliana laid next to her, enjoying the view of what she had done to the girl, she watched as her chest moved up and down on a fast pace trying to bring some oxygen to her body, she got lost watching how her boobs looked with this movement, seriously was she a twelve years old boy? She was ready to restart now, but Val hadn’t really responded much yet, Juliana gave her a kiss on the neck and heard when the woman laughed against her skin

“Baby, my body can’t function yet, give me a second” they laughed at each other, Juliana didn’t want to wait, she wanted it again and got surprised at how desperate her body was for Valentina

“But what if I don’t want to wait?” while she said this she gave small kisses to her ear, neck and shoulder, Val was smiling against her skin

“Then you are going to have to do it yourself love” Juliana gave her a hurt look and Val just laughed harder

“Stop laughing, you know that I can’t do it” Val turned to her side still with a smile on her face

“Let me teach you then” Juliana was staring at her, she felt embarrassed to do this in front of her but her needs were far above her shyness

“Okay, teach me” She saw Val’s eyes getting darker than before, her eyes were glued on hers

She swallowed with a dry throat before she began

“Do you like when I touch your nipples?” Juliana hissed low when she heard the question, their eyes never leaving one another

“Yes” She saw that Val was trying her best to control herself

“Good, you need to find out what your body likes and then explore that, so that means bringing your hand to your breasts and touch your nipple”

Her eyes were glued following Juliana’s hands while she did what she was told, the brunette’s hands slowly testing her limits, grabbing and squeezing her boobs, pinching her nipples softly at first and then harder, her head back, eyes closed and mouth open.

Valentina regretted not being the one doing that, but instead she helped her again

“Good, now.. fuck this is distracting” she saw Juliana’s lips turn into a smile “Now move lower, bring one finger to yourself and run it up and down”

Her mouth was watering at the sight of Juliana’s finger disappearing between her legs, the girl was moaning softly

“Shit, okay now you do exactly what you did to me, you run it in circles on your clit” Juliana followed and now the moan was louder, Valentina was on fire, sitting down on the bed to watch the scene in front of her

“Now bring it lower and inside of you” She heard Valentina moaning to herself once the finger entered her completely and a look of relief ran through her face

“Fuck Juls, bring it out and then back in, enjoy the sensation of being hit on the right spots”

Juliana didn’t need direction anymore; her hips were bucking against her own hand but Val didn’t seem like she was able to stop talking

“Yeah, just like that, in and out, fuck” she had no idea what she was saying anymore, she was just rambling and hoping that Juliana wouldn’t stop doing this, she needed to watch her come again.

Juliana was moaning louder, Valentina’s name rolling out of her mouth and that only made the girl wetter, the fact that Juliana was touching herself but still moaning her name was too much, she couldn’t take it and gently she removed the girl’s fingers from herself and saw Juliana’s face confused and then relieved once those fingers were substituted by Val tongue.

It didn’t take long for her to come again, Val licking her until her body came down from its high, both lying in bed exhausted

“I need water” Val laughed at the girl, finding strength she got up and grabbed a bottle from the mini fridge

“I need a shower” Juliana was still lying there when Val walked in the bathroom, before the water ran she felt arms around her waist and let her head fall back on the girl’s shoulder, a kiss was pressed against her temple and she smiled, she had never been more in peace than she was in Juliana’s arms.


	15. Thin Walls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to my really awesome anon that is making my day with her messages <3

The sunlight through the curtain woke Juliana up, she stretched in bed with a smile on her face, Valentina was still sleeping next to her, her naked body barely covered by the white sheet on the bed, she let her eyes roam all over the girl that a month ago she would never imagine meeting.

Juliana laid there for a while thinking on how funny life was, how it she could never begin to imagine what being in love felt like and now all that she knew was that she could not picture her life without this girl, she didn’t care about her money, being honest Juliana didn’t even know how much money the girl got but that was the least of her concerns. All that she could think of was that she wanted to be the one that brought a smile to the girl’s face, she wanted to be the one that would walk down the aisle with her, surprised by her own thoughts she caught herself laughing to the room, she seriously would be glad to share a life time with Valentina and that thought alone made her want to jump and scream of happiness, blue eyes were opening next to her and she smiled to the girl.

“Good morning” Val was smiling at her and Juliana smiled back, turning over so they were face to face

“Good morning bebé” the nickname made Val lean forwards and connect their lips, Juliana smiled in between the kiss

“We have to get up” Juliana whined at that and Val laughed at her, they got up and started to get dressed

“Is so weird knowing that I don’t have to go to work” she was still getting used to the feeling of being a guest here

“Well at least we can go enjoy the rest of the cruise together”

Val was ready, wearing white pants and a light blue shirt, she looked amazing and Juliana always felt underdressed around the girl, she put on her jeans and a red shirt, let her hair down and sneakers, the contrast between them was easy to spot and it made Juliana uncomfortable

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Val held her hand before they left the cabin

“I just can’t not match you, it’s easy to see who is the poor one” She tried to joke but Val was looking at her seriously

“Juls, stop this. Por favor, you can borrow anything of mine, what is mine is yours.” Juliana smiled at the girl and gave her a small kiss

“But if you don’t mind me being so open about it, you look really hot like this” Juliana laughed and playfully pushed the girl, they were still laughing once they opened the door.

Juliana decided to let Val take her pace, see what she was comfortable with, she smiled once she felt the girl’s hand taking hers while they walked towards the restaurant, Laura was by her bar with a huge grin and they told her that they would be back in a few to talk to her, Juliana waved to Sergio who was on her former spot now.

Once they walked in the restaurant Juliana held on to her tighter, being in here was way too far out of Juliana’s comfort zone, Val just smiled at her and they made their way towards the Carvajal table.

Every member of the family was smiling at them once they reached and Juliana hid her face behind Val’s shoulder which only made them laugh louder.

“Good morning girls, I trust that you two had a good night” Leon was spotting a huge grin that made Juliana curious

“Good morning sir, yes. Thank you” She saw Val’s face looking at her, probably wondering why she was calling him sir, but the truth was that all of them were very intimidating.

“No need to call me sir Juliana, you are family now. Take a seat.” They sat down and said hello to everyone, Val couldn’t stop touching her and Juliana realized that she could get used to this very easily

“So you didn’t get your job Val?” Eva asked the girl laughing and Val threw her a piece of bread, everyone laughed including Juls, Val just pouted

“Oh don’t look like this mi amor, I thought it was cute” Without thinking she reached over and gave her a small kiss, she froze scared that she had crossed a line, Guille made a gagging noise and they all laugh again

“Guillermo stop annoying them” Leon was trying to reprimand him but his tone showed that he wanted to laugh as well

“Juls let’s go get food and ignore these weird people” They got up laughing and still hand in hand made their way to the buffet

Juliana was used to having employee breakfast, this was a hundred times better, she couldn’t really choose what she wanted and Val just kept laughing and telling her to grab everything, she saw her mother refiling a juice jar and walked over to her, greeting her with a warm hug

“Hola Juli, how did you sleep?” She wasn’t sure if the whole cruise actually heard them or if this was a regular question that she never notices

“Good _mama,_ and you?” Lupe gave her a small kiss on the forehead and sent a kiss to Val who was a little further

“Very good my love, go enjoy your breakfast” Juliana let her continue her work and went back next to Val, the rest of breakfast was fun and light, Juliana couldn’t stop laughing while the family told her about everything that Valentina had done as a child, the poor girl blushing next to her

“Do you remember when she got obsessed over Rebelde and claimed that she was Miguel? Not Mia, Miguel” Guille could barely finish his sentence from laughing so hard, Juliana was almost crying by now and Val was hiding behind her back

“I feel stupid for not realizing that she wasn’t straight sooner” Leon said it and that was the limit for Juliana, she was crying from laughing so hard and most of the restaurant were staring at them trying to understand what could be so funny this early in the day

“If you all are done mocking me, Juls let’s go have fun?” Val said it trying to sound serious, the mood hadn’t dial down from the laughter yet

“More? Jesus you two will kill each other like this” Eva said it and Juliana noticed how everyone looked at her trying to get her to shut up

“What you mean?” Val asked curious, now they were all avoiding each other’s gaze, holding not to laugh again, Juliana sensed that the answer wasn’t going to be good

“Is just that, you two **sounded** like you had a lot of fun last night already” Guille said it while laughing, the rest of the table avoided their eyes but were laughing under their breaths as well, Juliana wanted a hole to fall into to, fuck they did hear them. Val didn’t look like she got what they meant

“What are you implying?” Seriously, Juliana was almost pulling her away from the table, Lucia was laughing once she realized that Juliana had understood already

“Val, let’s go” She was almost begging the girl that still looked confused

“Vale, your cabin is next to ours, you two were loud.” Eva said it directly and now Juliana was sure that her face was in flames, Val had her mouth open and didn’t have an answer, Juliana took this chance and started pulling her away from their teasing faces, they could hear them laughing still while they walked out of the restaurant

“Juls, my family heard us having sex!” Was she planning on telling the rest of the cruise?

“Val, shh! Yeah I realized already” They stared at each other for a second and then both burst into laughter, they were still laughing when they reached the bar and sat down in front of Laura

“Finally! Now tell me everything!” Juliana laughed at her friend

“Okay, let’s go bit by bit, I quit my job, we are dating and her family heard us having sex yesterday” Juliana said it all at once and Laura was laughing

“Juls! You didn’t have to say the last part!” Val was pretending to be mad and Juliana smiled at her, leaning over and giving her a small kiss

“Ugh now I have to watch this” Laura was teasing them and they smiled, Juliana noticed that she hadn’t stop smiling from the moment that she woke up, and wondered if this was what normal people without trauma felt like every day.

Thinking of trauma made her think of her father, between everything that was going on with her she had forgotten about him for days, she hoped she could continue forgetting about him for the rest of her life.

“Now that you two are officially a couple, do you guys want to go dancing later with us?” Laura asked and Juliana looked over at Val

“Yeah, that sounds really fun actually” Val answered for the pair and Juliana just agreed, the bar was crowded and they let Laura go back to work with the promise of seeing each other later.

“What do you want to do?” Juliana pondered the question, she had been stuck to the pool every day and didn’t really have a chance of enjoying and the rest, they decided to walk around and see what they could do.

Juliana bought a new swimsuit at the souvenir store because she had to give hers back when she quit, she bought Val an avocado keychain and the girl laughed when she saw it, her mission had been accomplished, making Valentina smile had easily become her priority in life.

Val told her to wait outside because she wanted to buy a surprise, Juliana tried to insist that there was no need for that but it was like talking to a wall, a very stubborn wall, she left the store and walked around while her girlfriend was still in there.

She got lost on her thoughts and kept walking, she passed a small closet and made the horrible mistake of looking inside, let’s be fair she liked Guille but she definitely did not want to see half of his ass staring at her while he was in between Renata’s legs in the small closet that unfortunately due to the movement had opened the door, she let out a scream and slammed the door closed, she heard noises coming from inside and started to laugh once the door opened and they walked out nervous

“JULIANA!” It was her turn and there was no stopping it, she had to sit down to laugh at them, Renata the surf instructor was mortified, Guille was blushing harder than she ever saw and once she heard Val’s voice coming over she was having a hard time breathing

“Juls! Are you okay?” Val had run next to her, her eyes worried for a second until she realized that the girl was laughing, she looked up and her brother and a girl that she remembered seeing somewhere were quiet next to them

“What happened?” Juliana was trying to control herself but every time she looked to Guillermo and saw his shirt untuck she remembered his butt staring at her and she would continue to laugh

“Your…” he cleared this throat “your girlfriend had the misfortune of catching us” Poor Renata, she was desperate to leave there and Valentina was the one who laughed now

“Oh no, poor baby” She kissed the top of Juliana’s head and helped her get up

  
“We won’t ever talk about this again, deal?” He looked to Val and Juls

“I’m sorry Guille but I think I’m traumatized for life” Juliana was still laughing and she was glad when she saw Renata laughing along with her

“Oh please, I had to hear you two the whole night long” She knew that he wanted to tease her but there was no competition

“Guille, I’m sorry you heard us, but I had to see your butt and I might need therapy” Val laughed loud at her, Renata was hugging him that was pretending to be offended by her words.

“Let’s leave before we see something else that we don’t want” Juliana was laughing while she pulled her girlfriend away and heard Guille and Renata laughing as well.

The pair ended up going to watch a movie that was playing in the small cine in the ship, they sat side by side enjoying the feeling of being close to one another, Jul’s head on the girl’s shoulder, Val was running her nails on her shoulder and Juliana just relaxed under her touch, they stayed there for a couple of hours, enjoying the dark room in between slow kisses, once the movie ended they made their way back to their cabin to take a shower and change so they could go meet their friends.

A shower shouldn’t take longer than twenty minutes but it was a little harder once the two people couldn’t stop touching each other, they were almost late to meet their friends, hand in hand they walked over the couple that was kissing by the bar.

“Ugh now I have to watch the two of you”

Juliana played and they separated laughing, the four of them made their way to the club, Juliana felt a shiver remembering the last time they were in here, how surreal it was for her to be coming back with Valentina as her girlfriend.

She still wasn’t a huge fan of clubs, the loud music only served for her not to be able to hear her friends properly, but Val looked so happy and almost jumping around that it was worth being here, they found a table and Juliana and Laura went to grab them drinks.

Valentina and Rachel were laughing among themselves when the two of them returned with shots, Juliana didn’t like alcohol that much but she decided to have fun tonight, she didn’t have to work the next day, all that she had to do was to enjoy Val.

Sergio came by their tables with a very clear drunk smile

“Chiiiiicas! How is it possible that the four hottest girls in the ship are lesbians?” They all were watching him with an amused expression

“Hi Sergio, you should slow down on the drinking there buddy” Juliana said and he tried his best to focus on him

“Juls! I am crazy about you, did you know that?” She felt Val tensing next to her “But you are with Valentina now and how can I compete? Have you seen how hot she is?”

The table started to laugh, Juliana wasn’t sure if she should be glad that the guy was ‘okay’ with them or mad that he called her girlfriend hot

“Oh yes, I’ve noticed how hot she is, trust me.”

His eyes almost jumped out and Laura chocked on her drink, Valentina was shaking her head and for the first time in her life Juliana felt like one of the cool kids.

“Shit, too much information” He was stumbling and waving at them while trying to reach the bar again

“You are going to kill the guy”

Rachel was still laughing while she said that, with a shrug the four of you lifted your shot glasses, Valentina gave her a wet kiss on her hand and Juliana looked at her confused, she saw as the girl dropped a bit of salt on it and she finally understood, Val did the same to her hand, Laura and Rachel were ready and waiting for them, this was going to be Juliana’s first time drinking tequila, she hoped she didn’t mess up the steps.

She licked the salt and before the taste grossed her out they all drank their shots, the burning feeling was strong and she looked around the table searching for the piece of lime that was in front of her a bit ago, she looked over and Val had it in between her teeth, giving the girl a smile she leaned forwards and took it from her, she would never be too used to the feeling of kissing her, she spit the lime on her hand and went back to her kiss, their tongues tasted sour and addictive, she heard when Laura and Rachel got up to give them some space.

Their kiss broke a little after that, eyes darker and staring into one another.

“Dance with me?” Val was whispering against her lips “I can go back to teaching you” they both smiled at that, she remembered when Val taught her, her hands on her hips, she agreed and they made their way towards the dance floor.

The music wasn’t slow but wasn’t too fast, Juliana noticed that once again it was the beat of the song was inside of her, in pace with her heart, this time she wasn’t that shy, she wrapped her arms around Val’s shoulder, the girl’s hands holding tight on her waist and swaying her from one side to another, it was so easy for her to get lost on Val, to forget that they weren’t in their cabin, that people could see them, but she didn’t care much about it.

Val turned her around, her back now pressed against Val’s chest, her hands still on Juliana’s hips and Jul had one hand holding the back of her neck, while Val was whispering in her ear

“The first time we danced here, all I wanted was to kiss you, to touch you. This time is harder you know?” Juliana was in a trance, moving and panting under this girl’s magic spell

“Because this time I know how you moan, I know how you taste, I know how it feels when I press against you”

Holy shit this was becoming too much, she was being reduced to a mess just by her voice, she felt a smile against her skin, deciding that two could play this game she swayed her hips again, this time pressing her ass against Valentina’s center, the girl got caught in a surprise and couldn’t control the moan that reached Juliana’s ear.

“You are forgetting that I know those things about you as well”

She made her point by continuing to grind back on her, Val’s hands were holding her shirt tightly now, her knuckles turning white with the pression, she felt when the girl started kissing her neck in the dark room, no one could see the person next to them properly when the smoke machine began filling the air, the smell was funny to Juliana but she didn’t care, she turned around again and kissed Val, their tongues were connected instantly, Val was grabbing her ass and Juliana wanted to leave that place as soon as possible, their cabin felt way too far now. When Val bit her earlobe, Juliana moaned for her. They couldn’t do this here, they needed to stop, but that was looking harder by the second.

“Come with me” she didn’t fully registered Val’s words before she felt herself being pulled into the bathroom and into a stall, Val’s kisses on her body again the moment that the door closed.

Juliana never imagined losing control with someone to the point of having sex in a public space, but once she saw Val starting to take her shirt off she ignored her own rule, apparently they were going to fuck in this bathroom stall and there was nothing stopping Juliana from reaching over to the girl she loved.


	16. Personal life guard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys <3 This story is reaching the end now, there are a couple of big points that I want to write still, I'm glad that you are liking it and as usual thank you so much for your comments and messages :)

It was almost four in the morning when they made their way back to the cabin, Juliana’s body wasn’t used to sleeping this late and it was showing its signs, she had a very noticeable bag under her eye and a headache that wasn’t going away any time soon.

Val didn’t seem to be affected at all, maybe her body was more used to parties than Juliana’s, but she could sleep four hours a night and still wake up looking like an angel, while if Juliana slept less than eight she looked like a tractor ran over her three times.

They were walking lazily to the breakfast table; the mood was light around the table and it surprised Jul every time.

“Now let me meet my daughter in law better” Leon stared joking “Do you go to school?”

Juliana was worried that they would think that she wasn’t good enough for Val.

“Not right now, one of the reasons why I took this job was to save enough money to go to school”

She hoped that she didn’t sound like she had regretted quitting or worse, like she was asking for help

“That is very good for you, what do you want to study?”

Lucia asked her, she had a calm vibe, every time she asked something she looked genuinely interested on the answer and that pleases Juliana

“Fashion design”

She didn’t even have to think about this, she always wanted to study this since she was a little kid drawing and making clothes for her dolls.

“Juls! You still have to show me your drawings!”

Val almost screamed with her mouth full and Juliana just laughed at her

“I will later baby”

Val leaned her head and laid it on her shoulder, she kept talking to them about her goals

“I have a friend that has a fashion school in Barcelona”

Juliana interest picked up, she knew that she could barely afford one around her, but it was always good to hear new ideas

“I’m sure I’ll be able to go to one, one day”

"Of course you will, she has some scholarship programs and I can show it to you another time" 

"That would be amazing actually" Her hopes were up and she tried to calm herself down

She felt Valentina smile against her

“Vale here is studying to work in the company, like her siblings”

He said this with a big smile and Juliana noticed how her girlfriend’s smile disappeared, she made a note of asking her about it later

The two of them decided to actually enjoy the pool together, Juliana was going to teach her how to swim and maybe if she was brave enough she would actually be able to look to Renata again and go surfing, she was still laughing at it when they made their ways to the cabin to change clothes.

“Hey Val, can we talk?” Juliana said it the moment that they stepped in the cabin, the girl looked worried at her

“Yeah, what happened?” She sat on the bed waiting for Juls

“You don’t actually want to work for your father’s company, do you?” She saw the girl tensing

“Of course I do baby” Poor Val, she couldn’t even lie properly, Juliana kneeled down in front of her

“Val, it’s just me in here, you can be honest with me” the girl let her head down, a small tear running down her face and that broke Juliana’s heart

“You know I don’t, but I don’t feel like I have a choice in the matter, it’s like everything I have in life comes with this price, that I have to ‘pay back’”

Juliana gave her a small smile before reaching over and kissing her

“Mi amor, listen to me, your family loves you very much and I can guarantee that they wouldn’t kick you out just because you don’t share the same career dreams as them”

“I’m afraid that he will get mad at me”

“Val, just talk to him. You and him, and if he gets mad you can always go with the classic dialogue ‘you are throwing away your dream’ ‘no dad, I’m throwing away yours’”

Juliana tries to make her voice sound like a man’s and this makes her laugh, the way that her body responds to joy is something so intoxicating, that Jul is laughing along with her, she watches as Val gets up and wipe away her tears, offering Juliana a hand she brings them to the door again

“You are too much, I’m so glad that I met you”

The sincerity on her words make Juliana melt, they share another kiss as if it’s simply impossible to go more than ten minutes without your lips glued to one another

“Do you wanna try the surf?” Juliana asks her with her eyes shining, she loved the water and loved being around it, she knew that Val was scared but at least she was there with the girl.

“What if I fall?” Juliana smiled at her

“Then you will be glad for having a personal life guard” Valentina looks more relaxed with this idea and agrees

They make their ways to the area and both are trying really hard not to laugh when they see Renata, the girl is laughing along with them on their inside joke.

Juliana is the first one to try it, she manages quite easily and sticks her tongue out at Val who is watching her from the sidelines, she jumps off the board and with a very confident smile goes over to Val who is laughing at her

“Yes, I got it, you are amazing” They laugh together, it’s Val’s turn to try it, it doesn’t go as smoothly as Juliana’s, Renata has to hold her almost the entire time she was there and Juliana used this moment to fully appreciate watching her.

Val was natural in so many things, she couldn’t hide what she felt, it didn’t matter if it was good or bad, she wasn’t like most people that Juliana had met in her life, she didn’t have a mask, she was aware of her privileges and didn’t forget about others, she didn’t look down at anyone, the girl was simply an amazing human and Juliana felt herself falling deeper for her with every second that went by, she saw when the girl slipped from the board in the direction of the pool, thankful for her reflexes and swimming skill she caught the girl before she fell down to the main pool.

There was something more than just not had learning how to swim, every time Valentina was in the water by herself Juliana could see the desperate look on her face, she grabbed her by her waist and Val’s arms and legs were instantly wrapped around her, Juliana gave her a small kiss and saw the girl relax on her arms.

“Tranquila, I got you” Val gave her another kiss, getting lost on her

“Not going to lie, this is my favorite thing to do in the pool” She said it in between kisses and Juliana laughed at her

"Do you want me to teach you how to swim?"

She would, gladly. She saw Val considering her question, the girl just nodded.

Jul tried her best to teach her, but that involved touching her, while she was wearing a small swimsuit, more often than not the pair would find themselves kissing and touching in a way that could be considered a little inappropriate for a pool area, especially because Sergio was watching the pool and in a sense them.

The pair sat down on the edge of the pool, the comfort feeling they had around each other was like nothing that they had ever experienced.

“I’ll talk to him, try to explain” Val said it while laying her head on Jul’s shoulder

“Okay, I’m here if you need me” she gave her a smile

“Thank you baby” Val gave her a small kiss

“I have a surprise for you”

Juliana said and got up, Val’s eyes watching her the whole time, she went to her bag and pulled out a sketchbook, Valentina was by her side in a heartbeat, they both sat down together, Juliana gave her a small smile and handed it to her.

Val couldn’t blink, she opened it and her eyes were glued to each page, she flip every single one with the same mesmerized expression and it made Juliana nervous, she had never shown her drawing to anyone, she had never experienced anxiety over this particularly topic but now when it was under Valentina’s curious eyes there was a huge part of her that got nervous that they might not be that good.

“Juls, I don’t even know what to say to you” Her eyes were watering and Juliana reached over and wipe a single tear that had fallen down

“You hate it that much huh?”

She plays with her and that earns a smile back, once again every feeling that was inside of Val was easy to read, that thought alone made Juliana tense, she knew that she had a lot to tell the girl and she wanted to, but there was a huge part of her that was scared that the girl would look at her different if she knew about her father.

“It’s beautiful Juls, you need to go school for this” Juliana just shook her head at the girl

“I will one day, no doubts about this ok? For now let’s enjoy it here” She reassured her by giving one of her not so innocent kisses, Val almost dropped the sketchbook when she tried to hold on to her waist, Juliana smiled in the kiss.

“Mi amor, could you wait for me? I need to go talk to my dad while I have the courage” She said it while getting up already, Juliana agreed and stretched out in the sun, her sketchbook on the table and her mind hoping that the conversation would go well.

Valentina made her way around the ship, at this time she knew where her father would be, she went to the lounge area and saw him sitting on a table with a newspaper in hand, that scene was a classic of almost every day, he had a drink on the table, brows furrowed with concentration and Val couldn’t help to smile, she loved him very much and was really worried that he would hate her now, he saw her approaching and gave her a big smile.

“Vale, where is your better half?” She laughed at him

“She’s by the pool enjoying the sun” He smiled at her

“She is a good girl, I like her” He was being sincere and Valentina felt like crying, since when was she so emotional?

“I like her too dad, a lot actually.” This was a good way to begin the conversation, with something that both of them liked

“I can see how happy you are my love, that makes me happy as well.”

“She showed me her drawing right now dad, they are amazing” She was proud of the girl and suddenly she realized that it was very hard for her not to brag to the world

“Maybe she could see about the school once we get back to Mexico” She nodded at him, okay now they were talking about school, this was her chance

“Yes, it would be good for her to study something that she likes it” was this enough of a hint?

“Absolutely, talking about school, when does yours start again?” No, it clearly wasn’t

“About that, can I talk to you?” It was hard to decipher the face that he made, he put the newspaper down and just stared at her for a second, she could swear that there was a hint of smile on his face but she couldn’t be sure

“Sure honey” She took a deep breath, sometimes it felt like she forgot how to breathe properly

“Dad, please don’t be mad at me, I know that the life I have comes with responsibilities and I don’t want to let you down” She was saying everything fast and not sure if she was even making sense

“Vale, calm down mi amor, first of all you are not Spiderman, your life doesn’t come with responsibilities” He was definitely smiling a bit now and that helped her come down

“Still, I’m a Carvajal and I know what that means, it means that I have to follow the family’s steps but the truth is that I don’t want to study administration or economy or any of these boring stuff” Maybe calling his work boring wasn’t the best way of doing this but she had lost her filter right now

“I want to study art, I want to be a model, a photographer, I don’t know. I want to enjoy life and see the beauty” She knew that she was sounding a little louder than her plan when she saw him raise his eyebrow

“Are you done?” She fell back in the chair without realizing that she was almost jumping off a second ago

“Yes” Here it goes, she would be kicked out of the family

“Valentina, I’m your father, I’ve raised you by myself for many and many years, I can easily say that I know you. I know that you don’t want to study that, I was waiting to see when you would realize that you wanted and tell me honey”

Thank God there wasn’t any cameras on her face right now because she looked ridiculous, she knew that, her mouth was open and she was pretty sure that she hadn’t blinked in a while now, he was still staring at her with a smile.

“Wait, you are okay for real with me not following their footsteps?” This was far too easy, it was a prank

“Vale they chose what they wanted to, I never forced any of you. Go be a model, it will be awesome to the Carvajal group.” He said it all laughing and Valentina threw a peanut at him laughing as well

“I just thought that, you know. I’m a Carvajal, and I had to repay you for everything.”

“ _Mija_ , being a parent isn’t a job, I don’t need to get paid for anything I do for you, you don’t owe me anything because you are my daughter, you have all that you do because I made my life the way I wanted to, if I by any chance lose everything you are poor too.”

She laughed at him, there was a part of her mad at herself, for seeing him as a boss instead of a father sometimes, for forgetting that she didn’t ask for any of this, he gave it to her because he wanted to, she stared at him for a couple of seconds and then got up, threw her arms around him and enjoyed the feeling of being so close to someone so important to her, in that moment she noticed that she never asked Juliana about her father, maybe she had to.

He waved her off and told her to go find her girlfriend, she happily did, Jul wasn’t stretched on the chair that she had left her and her sketch book wasn’t around either, worried she went back to her cabin, when she opened the door she almost drooled, Juliana had her back turned to her but she had black boxer and no bra, Valentina stopped and stared at her.

“Can I come home to this scene every day for the rest of my life?” Juliana turned around with a smile on her face, Val’s eyes not subtly at all staring at her boobs.

“My eyes are up here Val” She said joking and Val just smiled at her

“Your eyes I see all the time, they I don’t” Juliana threw a pillow on her face, Valentina laughed, okay maybe she did deserve this

“I searched for you, what is your plan now?” She went over and gave her a small kiss, wrapping her arms around the shorter girl, Juliana leaned forward and made the kiss last longer

“I was thinking about hitting the gym, what do you say?” Val was kissing her neck and barely registered the words, she hummed in agreement

“Do you wanna go with me then?”

Val just hummed again, her mouth not leaving the girl’s neck and shoulder, her face was moving lower, she could taste her skin, she almost groaned when she felt Juliana’s hands pulling her face to her eye level again

“Not right now, so are you going with me or not?”

Val considered her options, she could lay in bed and do nothing or she could go to the gym and watch Juliana’s body sweating on her tight clothes, it didn’t take her more than a minute to get ready and follow the girl out of door.


	17. Work out with me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey beautiful people, I'm feeling a little better now so I was finally able to post another one <3 I hope you enjoy it
> 
> This one is dedicated to SugaNSpyce <3

Valentina chose going to the gym and had no regrets so far, Juliana had made her mission to work out as hard as she could and it was driving her crazy, she had never been to attracted to someone to the point of getting turned on by a drop of sweat but here she was, uncomfortable trying to do an exercise while she could feel the desperate need to change shorts, Juls was on the punching bag and Val couldn’t help to remember the first time she saw her here, she looked so concentrated that she never noticed the girl staring, watching her muscles twitching and her sweat dripping down on every right spot of her body, _shit_ remembering that was nowhere near helping her calm herself down.

There weren’t that many people here, her lust-involved brain kept trying to give her reason to reach over and touch the girl, to make her come for her, to hear the sound that she had gotten obsessed with over the weeks.

She shook her head and tried to clear her thoughts, she wasn’t a thirteen years old boy, she could control herself, right? She looked over and saw when Juliana brought her shirt to her forehead, exposing her abs and top and that was it, her legs were moving without her consent and before her brain came back to earth she was one step behind her, Juliana felt her presence before she heard her, removing her headphones.

Val’s hands on her waist stopped her from turning back, she felt Juliana take a deep breath and watched as another drop of sweat ran down her back, unconsciously she dipped her head down and licked it off, Jul’s body was hot and that feeling alone brought an eruption from within Val, her hands were now holding on the girl’s body harder, Juliana let her head fall back

“Val, what are you doing?”

Her tone of voice could be different for anyone else, she sounded deeper and not like herself but Valentina knew it, she knew that it meant that she was feeling as much as the girl was, that she was as wet as her.

“I’m kissing you”

She punctuate her words by turning her face and giving the girl a kiss, her tongue moving in slow strokes against hers, Juliana’s hand on the back of her neck trying to bring her even closer.

Val felt on fire, she wanted to take her back to the cabin, she wanted to undress her and feel every inch of her body but her body couldn’t move, not enough. The best that she got was to start walking with her, Juliana turning to face her and the kisses never stopping, they moving towards the end of the gym, near the closets and that was as far as her body let her reach, her mouth complained involuntary when the brunette broke the kiss and turned around to see if anyone was near them, Val reached over and pulled her by the waist back to her body, Juliana closed her eyes, feeling the back of her body against Val’s chest.

“Fuck, we can’t do that here” There wasn’t a bit of her that actually sounded sincere, Val smiled while kissing her neck

“And why is that?” Every word was being spoken against the column of Juliana’s throat, the girl’s legs starting to give in under her and Val held her up.

“ _Shit baby_ ” Juliana’s eyes were closed and her hands holding on to the metal locker in front of her “because someone might walk in”

Val was never an exhibitionist but suddenly the thought of someone watching her fuck Juliana turned her on even more

“Can you imagine Juls? If someone comes in and sees you like this for me? Moaning and coming on my fingers?”

Where was all of this confidence coming from? Juliana clearly didn’t mind as she moaned a little louder by the end of the sentence

Val was in a trance and there was no stopping her, she reached over and let her hands under her shirt, she pushed her way and grabbed both of Juliana’s boobs at the same time, Juliana moaned again

“Shhh, you can’t make noises baby”

She said it while biting on her earlobe and watching as Juliana bit her lips trying to control the sounds that were desperate to come out

She pinched the girl’s nipple the way that she knew that drove her crazy, she needed her to be quiet but she would do her best to make her lose control, Juliana had her head forward, trying to control herself, her hands gripping the side of the locker, Val left one of her hands on her boob and brought the other one lower, she heard the sharp breath that the shorter girl took when her hand was met with a pool of wetness.

“ _Fuck Juls_ , you wanted this as much as I did huh?”

All that the girl could do was nod, Valentina started to move her fingers finally, the position and tight shorts not giving her too much room to work with but her fingers went to Juliana’s clit easily, running the tip of her finger in a circular motion that was being met by Jul slightly moving her hips with her.

Val let her breast go and brought her hand to the back of her neck, running it under her hair and before she could worry if this was too much she pulled her head back, the suppressed moan that left Juliana’s mouth was the hottest sound that Valentina ever heard, the girl was completely on her hand and the thought alone drove her crazy.

Her fingers began to move faster, to touch her with a new sense of purpose and all that Juliana could do was pant by Val’s ear, she leaned over and kissed the girl again, it was a messy, all tongues and sexiness kiss and for the first time in her life Valentina didn’t care about a sloppier kiss.

Juliana was moving her hips uncontrollably, trying to meet her movements, Val felt her body shaking and moved her hand from her hair to her mouth covering the scream that was being shouted into her.

She held on to Juliana’s body before the girl fell down, bringing her to the bench that they were familiar with by now, she put on of her legs on each side and let Jul fall into her chest, a smile across the girl’s face.

“You are a horrible person”

Val laughed out loud at the girl’s words, Juliana laughed along with her.

“I need a shower, right now”

Val said it and Juliana just nodded, she helped her get up and walk back to their cabin, the moment that the door closed she felt Juliana’s lips back on hers, her body responded automatically and her arms were already wrapped around the girl.

“I need you”

Hearing Juliana say this to her was too much, her hands already reaching over to remove her shirt, both of them trying their best to undress the other before reaching the shower, Jul had pushed her against the wall once the water started running, their lips not leaving each other’s for too long.

The moment that their lips parted was for her to feel them being wrapped around her nipple and Val moaned, her hands on the girl’s hair, she never liked her breasts being touched much, both of her exes weren’t that gentle and treated them like squeak toys, Juliana on the other hand, fuck, she took her time on each one, kissing and tasting every inch, teasing her nipple until they were fully hard under her tongue, Val never enjoyed this until she met the girl.

When she saw Juliana kneeling in the floor she couldn’t help the excitement that ran through her body, oral sex was something else that she never cared for, if she had to be honest she didn’t care for any type of sex, but since the first moment that the brunette’s tongue ran over her center and tasted she finally understood why people loved this so much.

Juliana had just brought one of her legs to her shoulder to give her better access, everything that Juliana did during sex was very well done, she wasn’t trying to make the girl come fast so this could be over, she wasn’t grossed out, she genuinely enjoyed licking Valentina, she enjoyed the taste and feeling and she loved seeing her come for her.

This time was no different, she was licking Valentina like she was the best thing that the girl had ever tasted, her movements were making clear that she was probably enjoying this more than her, she sucked her clit into her mouth and Valentina screamed, she knew that they needed to control the volume, but the way that she was being sucked and licked was making this very hard.

It didn’t take long for her to surrender to her pleasure, with a hand covering her own mouth she felt herself coming on Juliana’s eager mouth, the girl got up with a smug smile and Valentina laughed at her, she was offered her taste and didn’t refuse catching her lips on her own.

They managed to finish the shower without any more incidents, and laid in bed without bothering to put clothes back on, they would probably wake up for more anyway, what was the point?

The morning came and Juliana was fully rested, she had a smile of her face when she looked to her side and saw Valentina sleeping, ever since she moved cabins she was able to sleep without nightmares and the girl snoring softly next to her was definitely the reason why.

She gave her a small kiss, they would have a last stop before heading back to Mexico and she had plans in her head, Juliana got up and looked for clothes, while she got ready she heard a groan coming from the bed, Val was dreaming about something, eyebrows furrowed and a small huff of annoyance leaving her, she stopped and watched her, she saw when the girl tried to reach out searching for her in bed and finding a pillow instead, Val brought the pillow closer and spooned it, Juliana laughed low, how could she be so enamored by this woman?

Now Val was trying her best to give the pillow kisses and Juliana was amused, when the taller girl tried to throw her leg on top of hers and was met with the mattress she finally woke up to the sound of Juliana full on laugh.

“Good morning princess”

Jul leaned over and gave the girl a kiss on the forehead

  
Val looked confused for a moment and then smiled at her

“Good morning mi amor”

She looked to her own arms and was trying to figure out why she was cuddling a white pillow

“You seemed like you replaced me”

She said it laughing and the same offending pillow met her face a second after

“Please, as if I could ever do that”

Juliana tried her best not to openly stare at her girlfriend’s naked body while she got up from the bed but it was to no use, Val had caught her and was laughing while she found her clothes.

The pair made their way to breakfast, ignoring the knowing looks of the girl’s family, Juliana was searching for her mother but she wasn’t anywhere around, a feeling of worry ran over her body and she tried her best to ignore it and finish her food.

Once they left the restaurant she saw her, she was sitting with Panchito on a bench a little further and the fact that she was crying was hard to miss, Juliana ran to her with Valentina right behind.

“Mom! What happened?”

The woman had her head down and was holding a newspaper, Panchito was trying to calm her down and wait to see if she was going to answer her.

Valentina just reached them and was standing behind the kneeling down Juliana, her mom made no effort on replying

“Can someone tell me what is going on?” Her tone was louder and more irritated, she felt Valentina touch her shoulder trying to calm her down, Panchito was the one who started talking

“It’s about your father.” Fuck, she had forgotten about him, forgotten that he existed and she felt Valentina’s hand twitching, she had to tell her the truth.

“What about him?” Please don’t say that he had found them, her life was finally getting better.

Her mother gave her the newspaper, it took a second for Juliana to understand why, on the first page with a big highlight the words that she never thought she would read were mocking her in the face.

**EL CHINO FOUND DEAD IN MEXICO CITY**


	18. Back to shore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello people <3 Thank you for your patience and love.

The words were echoing in her head, he was dead, the fact that her mother was crying uncontrollably next to her took another minute to set in. Val had kneeled down next to her not sure if Juliana was sad or not but still there, if Jul could think properly she would have fallen more for the girl.

“Mom, calm down”

Once her mind came back to reality she reached over and touched her mother’s leg, the woman finally looked up, eyes red from crying

“At least he can’t hurt us anymore”

Was her still in love with him?

Lupe looked at her like her words were finally setting in her head, he couldn’t hurt them anymore. For Juliana all that she could feel was relief, she wouldn’t have to be worried every two seconds if he was around or not, but she could see that there was a huge part of her mother that was upset about the idea of losing him.

She leaned over and gave her a kiss on the head, Panchito holding her close and trying to comfort her, Juliana looked to her side and saw Valentina’s confused face, she got up and pulled the girl with her, it was time for her to explain everything and whatever came from that she would have to deal with it.

Val was following her quietly, both sitting down on a lounge chair and Juliana was trying to figure out how to start explaining everything.

“I’m sorry for your loss”

Val was the one who broke the silence and it made Juliana want to laugh, the girl was sweet and caring but if there was one thing that Juliana wasn’t was sorry for her loss, she was more than glad that he was gone.

“Don’t be. He wasn’t a father and I’m not upset”

Her tone was serious but not rude, she was getting herself ready to start explaining everything

“Do you want to talk? You never told me about him.”

Yes she knew that, she knew that she had to tell her all the details but it was hard, she didn’t want to see her judgmental face once she explained exactly what her father was.

“My father wasn’t a good man Val, he wasn’t good to us or to the world.”

Val was quiet letting her get it all out of her chest

“He was a hitman”

She was expecting the gasping sound of Val being disgusted by the idea of dating the daughter of a sicario but was met with the same calm eyes watching her

“He was mean and abusive and we left San Antonio to escape him and his men” How was this girl not freaking out?

“When we got the offer to work here we took it, it was two months away from him and without a chance of him finding us, so it was perfect. I guess that now there is no chance of him finding us at all.”

The fact that he was gone had not settle in her brain yet, all of that was over and it seemed too good to be true.

“I’m sorry you two had to go through that” Juliana looked at her, she was being sincere and that alone was enough to make her want to grab the girl and give her a kiss

“Val, I understand if you want to be away from us, from me.” She was being honest, she would hate losing her but she didn’t want to make her a part of this either

“Juls por favor! I don’t care about that, I care about your safety and if him being gone is for the best than I’m glad about it”

Val wasn’t mad at her, she wasn’t disgusted and she wouldn’t leave, that alone made Juliana feel bad about lying to the girl.

“I’m sorry for not telling you about it sooner, I got scared that you would leave if I did”

Val caught her lips in a kiss, Juliana feeling herself melt in her, there was something so magical about being with this girl that she was constantly afraid that life was giving her too much and she wasn’t worth it all.

The two of them went to find Laura, sitting by the bar and watching as the girl was helping everyone around, she gave them a smile and they both sat there for a while longer, Juliana took this chance to tell Val everything, she explained when her parents met, the fights they had and how everything changed, the girl was paying attention to every detail that was being said to her, calming her down softly when she got too worked up and Juliana let herself tell her life story for the first time, a couple of tears falling down her face on the hardest parts and the whole time feeling the comfort that Valentina was giving her.

The familiar feeling of peace that she had when she was around the girl never faded, this particular feeling being something that Juliana wasn’t used to, she never thought that she wouldn’t have to worry, she never imagined herself staring at someone with so much adoration that made her want to cry, but here she was. Sitting on this stool and watching as Val was talking to Laura, more often than not she would catch herself staring, memorizing every detail of the girl’s face, the complete feeling of love washing over her, it brought a smile to her lips and the usual fear that she would die if she lost this girl.

The happiness and lightness followed them around for the remaining of the trip, the families had grown closer as the couple did as well, in some ways Juliana found herself being friends with Eva who had always been the member of the family that she feared the most.

There was one more day of this trip, one more day and then everything would change back to reality and inside that reality lived the fear that Juliana had been carrying for a while, how and if they could make it out there.

~(JT)~

The alarm clock was what woke the pair up, Valentina never a morning person was grumbling in bed while Juliana was awake staring at the ceiling, she didn’t want to doubt what they have but she had no idea how to start this conversation. How do you ask your girlfriend if you two have a future without sounding like you aren’t sure yourself?

Val was watching her quietly, a small smile across her face.

“Good morning baby”

Juliana leaned over and gave her a small kiss

“Morning love”

Val was stretching herself and it took a couple of head shakes for Juls to focus again, what could she do? The way that Val’s body looked like naked and stretching was distracting.

“What’s on your head? You’ve been quiet lately”

She knows she has, she doesn’t want to scare the girl, to make her think that there is something wrong between them.

“I’m sorry Val, I just have a lot on my head, we leave this ship today”

Val just nodded to her, not looking that worried about it.

“So are you saying that we should enjoy one last morning sex before we leave?”

She said it by running her hands on Juliana body with a laugh

The brunette just playfully slapped her hands away and the two of them were giggling to one another

“Pervert”

Val just nodded not embarrassed at all, which made her laugh louder

“I’m worried Val, about a lot of things, I’m worried about money, about school and about us.”

The last part made Valentina sit on the bed and stare at her

“Us?” She sounded so nervous and Juliana knew that she was sounding different than she intended.

“Yes mi amor, us. What happens to us now?” How come she was the only one overthinking this?

“What do you mean? Nothing changes between us Juls. We are still dating” Yes she knew that but at the same time there was so much that she was worried about that it never sounded that simple.

“I know we are love, but what if you go to school somewhere far? What about the press and everything else? What if this was a fantasy?”

There was a huge part of her that was worried about the girl not being sure of what she wanted, not realizing if she was aware of what it all meant.

“Juliana, listen to me. My family already know and is fine with us being together. I don’t care about the press, I don’t care if I have to go to the tv and scream my love for you.”

Love. Had they said that they loved each other by now? It felt so natural to the shorter girl but hearing her girlfriend say it with so much easy brought a huge smile to her face.

“You don’t need to do that, I’m just being my usual worried self baby”

She assured the girl by giving her a kiss, feeling the smile coming from her in between their lips

Juliana got up in the direction of the bathroom, looked behind and watched as Valentina’s eyes were trained on her ass, with a smile on her face she motioned to the girl

“Do you want to take a shower?”

Valentina’s body had met her before the sentence ended, Juliana just smiled to herself.

This was going to be a shorter day, the ship would stop before lunch so they all took a nicer breakfast, Juliana thanked all of them for everything they did even with their protests on how there was no need for it, the pair made their way back to the cabin to pack.

“Do you want to go on a date with me tomorrow? I bought something in the ship a while ago and completely forgot about it”

Val’s voice cut the comfortable silence between them, she was holding a bag that Juliana recognized from the day that she caught Guille with Renata.

“Yes, I would like that”

The warm feeling was back in her heart, knowing that she didn’t need to be insecure, that Val wanted to go on dates and be with her even outside the ship made her brain calm down.

“Okay, I’ll send the driver for you, you give me your address okay?”

Juliana smiled at the girl and wrote down her address on a paper, the mood between them had a hint of sadness, of goodbye and Juliana seriously wondered if she would be able to fall asleep properly from now on without the girl by her side every night.

Once the bags were done, Juliana insisted on carrying her own, she wanted to leave the ship with her mother by her side, giving Val a kiss, she asked her to wait for a second and went after her family.

She found them leaving their cabin, bags in hand and a big smile once they saw her, Juliana was a mirror to their emotions, the three of them hugged and Juliana started walking with them back to the Carvajal’s

“Who could think that all of this would happen to you _mija?”_ Lupe had tears in her eyes while they approached the family

“I know mama, all of this is so surreal to me” Panchito was hugging her

“Lupe, Panchito, how are you this morning?” Leon always very polite was the first one to greet them

“Good morning sir, we are very well and you?” Panchito always sounded so funny being formal that made Juliana crack a smile that was met by Valentina

“Please don’t call me sir” All of them laughed again “we certainly had a lot of fun in this trip, we are so glad that we met Juliana and you two.”

Juliana was blushing, not used to being in the spotlight.

“We are happy that we’ve all met as well. Valentina is like a daughter to us by now”

Seriously, Juliana was ready to cry, hearing her mother call her girlfriend a daughter was too much, Lupe looked at her and gave her a smile, she felt Val’s arms tighten around her shoulder.

“We agree one hundred percent, Juliana as well as the two of you are family to us now.”

Lucia was the one who made the final comment before Valentina had enough of seeing Juls embarrassed

“Okay okay can we move along now?”

They were laughing while making their ways down the ramp, Juliana smiled when she saw Renata right next to Guille, holding Valentina’s hands she noticed the amount of paparazzi waiting for them by their car, she made a motion of releasing the girl’s hand but felt Val holding it tighter.

When they reached the end of the ramp there were flashes everywhere, Juliana was starting to freak out when she felt herself being tugged slightly.

“Juliana, listen to me. I never felt for anyone what I feel for you, not for any guy, girl, anyone. What I feel for you is the most beautiful thing I have ever felted in my life, I am not in any way ashamed of this. Do you want me?”

Okay now she was crying, tears rolling softly down her face as the group was around them waiting for the exchange to end, the flashes still hitting every second around them.

“Yes, more than anything in life, I want you.”

She tried her best to convey all her feelings in one sentence, the smile she got in return was better than any payment she could ever have, she felt the lips that she grew addicted to closing on hers and the amount of flashes and sounds of questions burning outside them, she drowned them out and kiss the girl back, there was no reason to hide anything.

They broke apart after a few seconds, big smiles on both of their faces, Juliana and her family walked them to their car.

“We can ask a driver for you, just wait for a second please.”

Leon had insisted and not even a minute later there was another black car right beside them, Lupe and Panchito loaded the car with their suitcases while the Carvajal’s did the same to theirs, only Valentina and Juliana were still, holding each other with the fear of breaking their bubble.

“Miss Valentina? We are ready when you are.”

They looked around and both cars were loaded and everyone inside, giving them time and space to say their goodbyes.

When Juliana looked at her she saw for the first time that the girl was almost crying, she leaned over and gave her a small kiss.

“We will be okay Val, we have a date tomorrow. Don’t forget”

Deep down she knew that it was true, but that didn’t stop the sinking feeling once she climbed on her car and watched as for the first time in weeks, Valentina’s figure vanished from her sight.


	19. Walk in the park

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand we are hitting the end of it, one more chapter.  
> Thank you all so much for everything <3

The ride home was fast, thanking the driver Juliana, Lupe and Panchito made their way inside, Jul went straight to her room and threw herself in bed, the past two months were the best she ever experienced in her life. She had some money left still, El Chino was gone and somehow in between all of that she had a really hot and sexy girlfriend.

It hadn’t set into her mind until this moment all that had happened to her, she had lost her virginity, fell in love, made new friends and worked with something that she loved, her phone beeping cut her from her thoughts, a huge smile across her face once Val’s name shined in front of her

_Val: Is it okay to say that I miss you already?_

Letting out a squeak that certainly didn’t feel like it belonged to her she smiled, turning her body in bed and starting to type back

_Juls: I hope so because I was lying in bed thinking of you_

Since when was she so smitten by someone? But there was no deny that looking to your phone every ten seconds is a sign of being hopelessly in love with someone and just the thought of Valentina was enough to make the butterflies that were usually so quiet in her to jump out and start to dance

_Val: Good, I’m doing the same thing. I hate that I have to wait until tomorrow to see you_

Juliana understood, they had gotten so used to having each other around, being able to touch and kiss each other at any point, it wasn’t about the sexual side of them, but right now she craved having her head on the taller girl’s shoulder.

_Jul: I hate it too, where are you taking me?_

She needed to at least know so she could dress to the occasion

_Val: I have an idea, but if you are more of the dinner and a movie type of girl I’ll understand._

If there was one thing that Juliana wasn’t was ordinary, she wanted the unusual, she wanted the experiences that came from living outside the box

_Jul: I want your idea._

The reply came instantly

_Val: Good, then jeans and a shirt, nothing too fancy._

She felt like a teenager going on a first date instead of the grown woman that had sex this morning, that mix was her favorite part.

Getting up and going for a shower, Juliana couldn’t stop smiling to herself, have you ever wondered if you are deserving of everything you receive in life?

Once she got out, her mother and Panchito invited her to go to the market, since no one was in the house in a while the pantry was screaming to be filled, another number started texting her and she couldn’t help to laugh once she saw

_Unknown: JULS!!! WE MISS YOU ALREADY! It’s Laura now SAVE MY NUMBER_

She had forgotten that she gave the girl her number but was glad, she didn’t want to lose contact with her friend

_Juls: Calm down woman, it’s saved lol I miss you too as well_

_BigSis: how did you save me? You better now save me as bitch_

She laughed way too loud, a couple of people including her parents looked at her with a curious look but she just mouthed ‘sorry’ and went back to her phone

_Juls: How did you know? :o_

_BigSis: Bitch._

Laughing to herself again she put her phone away and went back to helping them, when they reached the check-out she saw Panchito laughing, he handed her a magazine and she smiled, on the cover was Val, looking as hot as ever and Juliana felt all of her fluids travel south, Panchito knowing laugh cut her thoughts and she slapped him with the magazine, she didn’t put it back tho, why would she?

The three of them finally made their way back home and her mother and Panchito decided to make lunch, sending her back to her room to organize everything and unpack, she was trying to put everything on the right place, folding her clothes and separating what had to be washed and then she saw it, one of Valentina’s shirts, a plain red one, the moment that she touched it she was invaded by her smell, her knees felt weak and she laid in bed, letting her brain remember and go over everything that she had experienced with the girl, the raw need that ran through her was scary, she got up and locked the door, one side of her brain telling her that she should not even consider it but when she saw the magazine… Was it sane to touch herself to a picture of your girlfriend? At least it was her own girlfriend and not some random stranger right?

Throwing caution out of the window she grabbed the magazine again and began looking through it, by the middle there was a picture of Valentina, legs spread with black jeans, her elbows sitting on her legs, hair down covering the dark green shirt she was wearing and her blue eyes staring directly to the camera, Juliana felt a sense of pride, she knew that her girlfriend had tried her best to give an intense look but now that she knew how she looked in the bedroom? She knew that she could make those eyes darker than they were in here.

Remembering her eyes in bed made her remember of her instructions weeks ago, the moan trying to escape her lips once her hand made its way under her shirt to pinch a nipple, the other hand trying its best to hold the magazine open and stare into those eyes that had made her come just by their intensity before.

Bringing her hand lower she went over the waistband of her underwear and was surprised by the wetness welcoming her, holding back her moan she started running her fingers in circles on her clit, her eyes closing and head falling back into the pillow, the shirt that was forgotten next to her filling her senses again with Valentina’s smell, she had never been able to enjoy masturbation, it was always kind of boring to her, but now every stroke of her finger she imagined it as Val’s, every moan that was daring to escape was reminding her of the many times she had moaned for the girl, her orgasm approaching quickly, her phone screen lighting up and she made the mistake of looking at it, _I miss your body,_ Val’s name across the screen and she bit down on her hand to avoid the scream that would sure be heard by the two grown-ups cooking out there.

It took her a couple of minutes to calm her body down, a laugh escaping her mouth, she had never been able to masturbate but one picture of Valentina and she was ready. Remembering the text she grabbed her phone

_Jul: I miss yours too, a little too much maybe._

_Val: Too much? Why is that?_

Considering if she should be honest she took longer to answer

_Val: Juls? Are you okay?_

_Jul: Yeah, I’m here. I saw a magazine today, you were on the cover._

_Val: Omg, which one?_

It clicked to Juliana that there were several, many pictures of her that she hadn’t seen yet and the thought alone made her shiver. She sent a picture to the girl.

_Jul: This one._

_Val: Oh I took this one a little before we went on the trip, did you like it?_

Was she teasing her or genuinely asking?

_Jul: Yes, too much._

_Val: That much huh?_

Definitely teasing her, Juliana smiled, turning in bed and laying on her stomach.

_Jul: So much that I had to follow your instructions._

_Val: What do you mean?_

_Val: Shit, fuck. Don’t say that, that was mean. Did you really touched yourself looking to my picture?_

Self-consciousness taking over, Juliana wanted to hide and never reply to the girl.

_Val: Juls baby, that is so fucking hot. Ugh, I hate that I have to wait until tomorrow to see you_.

_Jul: I hate it too._

Lupe’s voice cut their mood and Juliana felt like a teenager mad at her parent, she let her phone in the bedroom and went to have lunch with them, she had accepted that she was completely addicted to Valentina, the idea of having to wait longer for her was too much but she knew that she didn’t have a choice.

The rest of the afternoon she took to rest, just now realizing how exhausting that trip had been, tomorrow would be a new day and tomorrow she had a date to go to.

~(JT)~

Do you know the feeling that you have when you wake up on Christmas morning? Knowing that there is no way that this day was going to suck? That was how Juliana felt the moment she opened her eyes, the huge smile across her face indicating what her heart was feeling, a pure and genuine happiness, something that in all her life she had never been able to enjoy it fully.

She joined her mother and Panchito for breakfast, her legs bouncing up and down like she always did when she was anxious or excited, she wasn’t sure what Valentina’s plans were for today but she was fine just being around the girl, they could sit on a park bench and she would be smiling like an idiot the whole time, shaking her head at herself she went on helping her family around the house.

Two months of a closed space can bring a lot of dust to it, she texted good morning to Valentina and then put her song loud while she helped them clean everywhere, she was so lost in her head that she missed her parents faces watching her as she used the broom as a microphone and had her eyes closed fully enjoying her moment, the knowing smile on their faces being the best blessing that she could get.

The end of afternoon finally came and Juliana felt like a bride on her wedding day, she had taken two showers already, brushed her teeth around three times before her mother told her to calm down for a second, she finally gave in and put on a pair of jeans with a burgundy shirt, her hair was down and she applied a bit of makeup, her hand finding her phone before she even sat down in the living room.

_Val: I’m leaving the house_

_Jul: I’m ready, let me know when you are close._

_Val: Can’t wait to see you._

Juliana was still smiling to her phone when she looked up and saw Panchito smiling at her, she threw a pillow on his face which only served to make him laugh louder

“Time for the real talk, be safe and don’t do anything I wouldn’t do”

Juliana laughed at the guy, she loved having him around, her mother was always so serious when she was growing up and having someone like him, with such a nice aura and light sense of humor was a very needed break from the era of El Chino.

A car honked in front of the house and she realized she had ignored a text from Valentina, kissing them goodbye she went back to the car that she had seen yesterday, Valentina showing up in front of her, wearing black jeans, her hair partially up and a white shirt that made it perfectly clear that she was spotting a red bra under it.

The taller girl opened the door for her and helped her up, both inside now she told the driver that they were ready, Juls saw a small bag on the floor but decided not to ask anything, let the girl do her surprise in peace, her thought was cut off by Valentina’s breath on her neck and that was it, she was fully aware of their skins touching and her body suddenly very awake and she turned her face, her lips being welcomed by the soft ones that she loved, this kiss was slow and gentle, Juliana was trying her best to control her body to keep this a simple kiss and not traumatize the poor man driving them somewhere unknown to her.

The ride was quick, Valentina grabbed the bag and helped her out of the car, she thanked the driver and began walking, her hand wrapped on the girl’s that was very willingly letting herself be taken to the top of a small hill, the night sky covering them like a starry blanket, once they reached it she saw Valentina opening the bag and pulling out a small cloth, she wanted to laugh, in all her life she always wanted a picnic under the night sky, how in the world had Val got it right on the first try? She helped her and they sat down, Val pulled out the containers with some cookies, a bottle of champagne and some fruits, nothing too much but overall perfect for Juliana.

They laid down, watched the stars and Juliana shared with the girl her favorite thing, finding random shapes on the stars like people do with clouds, this brought a smile to Valentina’s face

“that one could be a lion” the girl was pointing to the sky and Juliana smiled

“yeah it could, but if you tilt your head its kind of looks like a duck, no?”

The discussion of random shape among the stars lasted a while longer in between giggles and laughter, Valentina offered her a cookie and now both were sitting down, Valentina leaning against a tree and Juliana in between her legs, her back on the girl’s chest and her head watching the bubbles on their champagne bottle, the same sense of peace washing over her, reminding her that she could get used to this, that life didn’t have to be bad or filled with worries, that it was okay to let yourself be loved and cared for.

“I could never imagine kissing a girl, you know?” Val was the one who broke their silence, Juliana let her head fall back on her shoulder and was enjoying the feeling of her voice vibrating next to her ear, she let the girl explain herself.

“I didn’t know why I was so glued to you when I first met you, there was a huge pull bringing me closer, whenever you weren’t around the day was lacking a piece, I could enjoy things but never to the fullest. I noticed when you came into my view that it was like a piece that fallen in the right place. The day was only one hundred percent whenever you were around.”

The weight of her words hit Juliana hard, she wanted to cry, in all her life she never thought that she could find someone that would see her like this, that would make her feel everything that she has been feeling lately, and even more than that, she never thought that she could bring those feelings out on someone else.

“Juls, I don’t want to sound crazy so please don’t judge okay?” Her tone of voice got serious and Juliana turned around to face her

“It’s okay Val, I feel the same way, you can tell me anything” The girl was taking a deep breath and Juliana was slightly worried that she was planning on asking her to marry her right now

“I got you something, that day on the giftshop” Juliana was smiling, encouraging her to keep talking

“I got you this” She got a little box out of her jacket and opened it, inside there was a small golden necklace with the cruise logo on it “I know it’s not a very romantic thing, but there was where we met, where I first saw you, where I first kissed you”

Was it normal to be on the verge of tears on your first date?

“And we have a long way to go still, I know that. But I want to do everything with you, so I’m not asking you to marry me, I’m promising myself to you.”

Juliana was speechless, she was expecting the girl to ask her something but instead Val had just promised herself over to her, she had pushed all her fears aside and gave herself fully to the brunette and that feeling was even better, she could feel the tears that were once threating to come down, rolling down her face

“Val, this is amazing. I want you for the rest of my life.”

Val release her breath and Juliana gave her a small kiss, the girl was actually scared that she wouldn’t want her and that thought alone was ridiculous on Juliana’s head, how in the world could she not want this woman?

Val put the necklace around her, giving her neck a small kiss in the process, the issue with being new to sex is that her body wanted to make up for all the lost time, so one small kiss and Juliana released a breathy moan on the girl’s ear.

“I also got you something else” Valentina said it with her mouth an inch away from hers.

Swallowing hard she looked up to her eyes.

  
“What?”

Val just smiled at her, the way that Valentina could switch moods from vulnerable to cute to sexy was too much for Juliana to handle. She gave the brunette a long kiss, her tongue teasing Juliana and making her remembering exactly what that tongue could do.

“This I need to show you, come home with me.” She asked in between kisses and Juliana considered her options, she grabbed her phone and texted her mother

_Jul: Is it okay if I sleep over at Val tonight?_

_Mamá: It’s fine, we are having a date night here too. Don’t come home! Lol_

_Jul: ugh gross!_

Valentina saw her laughing

“Everything okay?” She was getting up and starting to collect everything

“Yes, my mom said it’s fine if I go to yours” They shared a smile, the sexual tension between them was something that never truly left, even when they were being funny or romantic, every touch carried the sexual undertone.

Valentina finished organizing her bag and the pair made their way down the hill, hands intertwined, Juliana wondered for the hundred time since she met the girl if this was what real life could feel like.

“Do you want to go for a walk in the park with me?” Leave it to Val to steal her thoughts before she can say them

“I would love that” they left their things in the car with Alirio, Juliana just found out his name, and made their way to the park, a big smile on Valentina’s face that was no match to Juliana’s, they had the whole night, more than that, they had their whole lives.


	20. Fly with me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, first of all I just want to thank you guys. When I began writing fanfics again this month all that I wanted was a way to distract myself and get all the Juliantina ideas out of my head, I wasn't expecting all this response, messages and comments.
> 
> Thank you for all that commented on each chapter, that sent me messages on Tumblr.
> 
> Thank you for following this story <3
> 
> Almost 5k on this last one.
> 
> As usual, I hope you enjoy it.

Walking in the park holding hands with someone she loves had always been a distant dream in Juliana’s mind, she had never wondered much how the person that she would end up with would look like, but glancing to her side and seeing the tall, blue-eyed girl was definitely a bonus in her mind. Valentina was elegant, that was the best way she had to explain the girl, while Juliana looked normal in her jeans and shirt, Val looked like a model walking down the street reminding the world that they could not compete with her, the fact that all of that magnitude was hers made Juliana smile at the sky and hold the girl a little closer to her.

“Are you cold?”

Valentina’s melodic voice cut her deep thoughts, she looked up and found herself smiling again, the feeling of being drunk whenever she was in her presence had not faded yet

“No, I just wanted you closer”

That, right there. How could Valentina look at her with so much adoration? Leaning over she let her lips connect to the girl’s, a small smile in between the kiss.

“Well that’s good because I always want you closer”

They smiled again, the night breeze was nothing compared to the one on the open sea but Juliana had always loved feeling the wind against her skin.

“Do you want to go home now?”

Her tone carried a message that was not lost to Juliana, their eyes had been a shade darker for a while now and there was no need to pretend that they weren’t dying to touch and explore each other, not to mention the very sexy red bra that Val had on and that Juliana was trying her best to pretend that she wasn’t staring.

“Yes please”

She knew that her please came as begging, but she was fine with it. She had learned that when it was about Valentina she didn’t have that much pride to begin with.

Alirio was waiting for them by the car, with a nice smile he opened the door and the couple step inside, the SUV was large, there was plenty of space for them to spread out if they wanted to, the issue was that they didn’t. They sat closer to each other, thighs rubbing against one another and Valentina’s arm on the headrest, her face inching closer to Juliana’s neck, she took a deep breath and let out a small moan.

“I missed how you smell, is that ridiculous?” Juliana smiled against her cheek

“I touched myself smelling your shirt earlier today, so I can’t judge”

The moment that she said those words she felt the girl tense next to her, normally she would worry that she had said something wrong but she knew Valentina by now, the girl wasn’t shy when it came to sex.

“Juuuls, don’t make me imagine this. You are so mean”

She paid back by biting softly on the skin of her shoulder and it was Juliana’s turn to hold herself, they were definitely very good at teasing each other

“I’m mean? You tease me all the time honey”

She says it in a playful tone and Valentina looks up at her, a teasing smile on her face

“Basta, don’t provoke me, we don’t want to scare Alirio for life”

They are laughing to each other and Valentina gives her a small kiss

“Welcome to my house” she says it and rolls down the window, Juliana is staring not able to close her mouth

“You’ve should have said welcome to my mansion”

Valentina is laughing at her and there is a huge part of Juliana that wonders if the girl seriously doesn’t realize how massive this place was.

They thank Alirio and walk through the door, Leon and Lucia are sitting in the living room

“Juliana! How nice of you to come here!”

Leon had everything to be a mean, patriarchy and rude man, but instead he always had a nice vibe around him, he was polite and friendly and quite frankly not at all of what Juliana would imagine a millionaire to be like

“Good evening sir”

He had told her not to call him that, but maybe it was his vacation version talking, he just smiled at her

“Juliana my child, you really don’t need to call me sir”

She saw Lucia laughing behind him and Val squeezing her hand, she nodded a little shy but smiled back at him

“We are going up to watch a movie”

Val said it and didn’t really waited for them to reply before she was pulling her towards her bedroom, Juliana was laughing behind her at her hurry

Once they reached the bedroom she felt herself being pressed against the door and Val’s lips were on hers at the same moment, not being able to control herself Juliana let out a moan that she hoped that wasn’t too loud, Val smiled in between the kiss and held her arms on the side of her head, Juliana had figured it out by now that she was fine being a little submissive to the girl, but when she was being held against the door like this? She learned that she loved it.

Their kiss was deep and hungry for each other, 48 hours were far too long without them kissing, without feeling each other’s body close and Juliana let her head fall against the large wooden door once Val started licking her neck, there was something so erotic about feeling Valentina’s tongue on her skin that was far more than just having her neck kissed, it felt hot in every sense of the word and more than enough to make Juliana wish that they were alone in this big house.

Her arms were released and her hands found their ways into the girl’s hair, pulling slightly at it and hearing Val curse under her breath by the feeling of being pulled like this, they were walking in the room now, lips connected again with no plans of breaking, hands grabbing and pulling at each other and the taller girl hand’s on her ass as usual, she felt when Val moved her hands lower to her thighs and began to pull, Juliana wrapped her legs around the girl’s waist and for the first time she was taller, she had to lean down to bite on the girl’s bottom lip, feeling Valentina walking and turning herself so she was sitting in bed with Juliana on her lap.

Their kiss broke and Juliana felt herself relaxing for a second, she took the hair out of Val’s face and smiled at her

“I thought you wanted to watch a movie”

She joked and Val laughed, the full body laugh when she throws herself back a little and it looks like there are angels singing around her.

“I much rather be with you”

The sincerity that she carried every time she was talking to Juliana was one of her favorite things, there wasn’t any passive aggressive situation, no mental games, Val was sincere with everything, things that she liked or hated and Jul appreciated that a lot.

“Me too”

She said it by leaning closer and catching her lips again, Val’s hands were moving up and down her back under the shirt, Juliana couldn’t help to grind down to her

“I have a surprise for you, wait here”

Juliana got up and sat on the bed, watching as Valentina went in the bathroom, the surprise had to be pretty damn good to make her stop what she was doing

Not even a minute later she saw Valentina’s head from the bathroom door, a nervous smile across her face

“Val? What’s wrong? Come here”

Juliana was sitting straighter in bed now, fully aware of her girlfriend’s nervous state

“Nothing is wrong just, let me know if this is too much for you okay?”

Now Juliana was paying even more attention

Her breath got stuck in her throat once Val stepped out of the room, she was wearing a matching set of red lingerie, the bra that Juliana had noticed already was being match by a small underwear and high heels and all that she could do was drool. _Holy fuck_

“Val… _fuck”_

She had words, she was sure of it they had just decided to leave her brain for a second.

Juliana got up from the bed and walked in her direction, the girl much taller than usual by her shoes but she didn’t mind, all of that was for her and the thought of that alone made her wetter than she already was.

“Are you okay?”

Val had asked her this question many times since they met, but hearing her asking this with this sultry tone while wearing this was clear that she knew that the answer was no.

“I am… _fuck Val_ , how can I even think when you look like that?”

Val laughed at her, she caught her lips in a kiss that made Juliana feel weak

“When did you get this?”

She needed to know how long it’s been since she’s been hiding these from her

“On the shop in the cruise”

_That_ was what she had on the bag that she didn’t show Juliana.

“ _oh fuck_ ”

She had been reduced to a pool of horniness and she was fine with it

Val grabbed the end of her shirt and she helped her pull it over her own head, not wanting to waste time she got off her shoes and pants as well and saw when the girl was smiling at her

“Someone is eager today”

Juliana shut her up with a kiss, yes she was, there was no denying it, their hands already running on each other’s body and the desperate need that she felt around the girl hitting her again, she felt herself falling on the bed and the sexiest scene above her, Val was kissing up her body, letting her lips run on her legs and stomach, her smirk never leaving her face as she trails up, their lips joining in a hunger for each other, Juliana’s tongue exploring her mouth and Valentina’s hands on her thighs, spreading the girl.

She could feel embarrassed by how wet she already was but who could blame her, Valentina was easily the most beautiful girl she had ever seen and she was wearing a fucking lingerie for her, she was drenched and proud of it.

She lifted her body up so the girl could unclasp her bra and throw it across the room, that was a problem for tomorrow, right now all she wanted was to be free from anything that was stopping Val's lips from touching her, she did the same thing to her hips and Val got up from the bed to help slide her underwear off, the look of hunger on the girl’s face could be enough to make any one come on the spot.

Val went back to her trail of kisses, this time she passed where Juliana needed her the most in direction to her lips, they kissed for a few before she felt her hands grabbing her boob and she let her head go, those lips were now on her neck, coming down her body, wrapping themselves around a nipple in the most torturing way, Juliana was holding to the sheets, the excitement killing her, that tongue that she loved so much was now coming down her stomach and kissing around her hip, maybe she didn’t need to push her hips up to show how ready she was, but she couldn’t control her body right now, with a small laugh filling the room, Juliana’s eyes almost blacked out when she finally felt that tongue running on her center, collecting her wetness and fully ready to make her lose control.

Valentina was eating her out with a goal, for someone who had never slept with a girl before she showed no signs of restriction, she was sucking on Juls clit in a way that made the girl lose her breath, there were no worries about her screaming because all that she could do was pant with her mouth open and brows furrowed in the dark room, Val had just moved her tongue lower to penetrate her and _holy fuck_ this was too damn good, how could people not be addicted to oral sex? Her mind wasn’t in the present anymore, she was rising with every flick of her tongue, moaning softly and with her hand on top of the girl’s head to keep her in place, not that she looked like she wanted to leave any time soon, once she felt Val’s hands running up her body and grabbing her breast and pinching a nipple she was done, she lasted far too long for someone that had been too damn teased by now, she felt Valentina drinking her up and her body was spent in bed, trying its best to fill her lungs with air, Valentina was lying by her side now, a small smile while she wiped her chin and made a show of licking her hand clean.

Juliana was watching her, wondering if the girl ever realized how sexy she was without even trying, Val let her catch her breath again before turning on her side and staring at her.

“I have something else, that I’ve got. But if you don’t want to use it it’s okay.”

Use it? Juliana was staring at her confused and Val looked shy which did not match the very sexy lingerie that she was still spotting.

“What is it?”

She was curious, she could think of something but didn’t want to say it

“I bought a strap on”

The sharp inhale of breath that Juliana had was not lost on Vale.

“I bought it yesterday when I went out, we don’t have to use it, it’s just that when I saw it I picture you with it and it was so fucking hot”

_Fuck_ , okay, she wanted Juliana to wear it and it was hard for the girl to maintain a train of thought because all that her brain could understand is that it would be so damn hot to fuck her with it.

“Let me see it”

Juliana was sitting on the bed now, legs crossed and watching as Val opened the drawer of her nightstand and got the box out, she handed it to Jul and let her take her time.

It wasn’t huge but definitely wasn’t small either, it was purple, not too realistic and the strap looked comfortable, the look on Val’s face watching as was what set the deal, the girl looked desperate.

“And you would like for me to wear it?”

She clarified even though there wasn’t any doubts there, Val just nodded

“And do you think you can handle it?”

She teased the girl and saw her eyes getting darker, she leaned over and gave her a sexy kiss which made Val moan loud in her mouth

“I guess there is only one way to find out”

Juliana smiled at her and got up from the bed

“You are going to need to help me with this”

She was laughing and Val laugh along with her, they were glad that even with something like this they could still be themselves, they could laugh and break the awkwardness from trying something for the first time, she felt kind of silly standing there holding the purple silicone while her girlfriend was strapping everything to its right place.

Once Val was done she sat back in bed and stare at Juliana, if looks could kill that one would have ended the girl, she reached out and held her hand and all the nervous and shy state that she was a second ago went out the window, Val made her lay down, straddling her waist and Juliana held her breath, she watched as Val lifted herself enough to remove her underwear and stare at her

“If you need me to stop let me know”

Wasn’t Jul the one supposed to say this to her?

“I’m fine, trust me”

They laughed at each other and Val leaned forwards kissing her again, Juliana’s eyes were glued to Val as she watched the girl lifted and positioned herself, she couldn’t blink and she wasn’t sure where to look, the image of the purple dildo disappearing in her and reappearing wet was the hottest scene she ever saw, but she could also see Val’s face, her head throwed back and a loud guttural moan escaping her lips, her eyes closed and Juliana stood still.

“Are you okay?”

She waited until the girl adjusted to it

“ _Yesss”_

Okay, she was definitely fine

“ _shit jul,_ you are so deep”

“ _fuck Val,_ no, you can’t say that to me.”

Since when she wanted to go crazy and fuck the consequences? She was trying her best to respect and wait for the girl but she wasn’t making it any easier

“Jul, _fuck me, please fuck me”_

That was the last straw, she lifted her hips slightly and watched as it went deeper in the girl, the pleasure running on the girl’s body and she finally started moving her hips, Juliana was being able to control herself, until Val opened her eyes and stared at her, that look was different from any other that she ever gave her, it was a raw need to be fucked that made Juliana lose the rest of control she had, she sat up and heard the moan that came from Val, holding to her thighs she flipped them in bed in a strength that she never thought she could have, Val let out a scream that only served to drive Juliana crazier, she was in between her legs now, moving her hips and hitting the girl deep, Val was holding and scratching her back, their mouths searching for each other in a hungry kiss, the pleasure of doing this surprising Juliana, Val’s legs were wrapped on her waist and she could hear the sound of the dildo coming in and out of the girl, the whole room was erotic, there were moans and pants filling the air, Juliana kissed the girl’s neck.

“Juls, _harder, fuck I’m so close_ ”

Val had never been quiet in bed but this was the most that she ever talked and Juliana realized how much she loved it

Gathering the rest of strength that her body had she began moving faster, hitting the girl harder with every thrust, Val was talking nonsense by now, eyes closed and moan falling off her mouth with ease, Juliana felt her body shaking before she heard her final moan, their foreheads touching and Val trying her best to keep breathing, both bodies fell down exhausted and Juliana was trying to find strength to get off the girl.

Both moaned softly as she slid out of her, a lazy smile on Val’s face and Juliana had to match it, Val was trying her best to help her out of the straps but they weren’t being too successful, giving up they laid in bed for a while longer, letting their bodies come back to reality before they took their shower.

~(JT)~

Morning came and neither girls realized, their bodies too tired from the night before, the dildo somewhere in the room along with their clothes, their hairs still wet from the shower and the afternoon sky outside, a knock on the door woke them up.

“Valentina? Are you planning on waking up?”

A voice was coming from the hall

“Chivis! Not now, I need to sleep”

Val was whining and Juliana laughed at her

“It’s noon already, come eat”

The woman insisted

“In a minute!”

Jul was watching her, Val smiled at her and leaned over for a small kiss.

“Good morning”

Val’s voice sounded hoarse from her screams

“Good morning Val”

Juliana gave her another kiss

“We should get up before she comes back”

They were laughing when they got up, hid the toy back in the drawer, they would need to clean it after and got dressed to go downstairs.

The table was full, Leon, Lucia, Guille, Eva and Mateo were sitting around it, they smiled at everyone and sat down as well, thankfully if anyone heard them this time they didn’t mention it, Guille was telling everyone how he had a date with Renata later and Juliana couldn’t help to smile at him.

Eva started talking about work and Valentina looked bored, Juliana gave her a small kiss on the cheek, she was introduced to Silvina and Tiberio during lunch, the couple looked nice. She heard her name in the middle of the conversation

“Juliana? Are you listening or did my sister distract you too much?”

Eva’s tone was light and playful and Juliana felt comfortable around her

“I’m sorry, I was indeed distracted”

Everyone laughed at her

“I was saying that I’ve talked to my friend that has a design school in Barcelona”

Juliana nodded, she remembered the girl mentioning this on the ship

“Anyway, I told her about you and she asked you to send her pictures of your drawings, she doesn’t do this for everyone but since she is basically family, she offered you a scholarship in case you are interested.”

In case she was interested??? Was she for real

“I… omg. Thank you, yeah of course I am, but thank you.”

She couldn’t believe this, she looked over at Val who had a small smile on her face, why wasn’t the girl happy for her?

“Congratulation Juls”

Val offered her a small kiss, nowhere near the ones that she had gotten used to, she excused herself claiming she needed water and fully ignoring Chivis who tried to go get it for her

“Did I do something wrong?”

Juliana asked the table

“Not at all Juliana, my daughter just decided to get up before we finished the news.”

He had a small smile as everyone else did as well.

Once Valentina finally came back from the kitchen it was clear that she had cried as she sat down.

“Vale mi amor, aren’t you happy for you girlfriend?” Leon asked her

“Yes, of course. You will do amazing, and it’s not that long, I mean, it’s just a couple of years right? I can visit you”

Oh, Juliana just realized that going to that school meant being away from Val and now she got why the girl wasn’t that happy

Sensing her reaction Leon started talking again

“Why would you visit her if you are going to live together?”

Okay Juliana wasn’t slow but now she felt slow, both her and Val had the same confused looks on their faces staring at the man

“What do you mean?”

Val was the one who asked and Jul’s was glad, she didn’t think she could form any sentences right now

“Didn’t you tell me that you wanted to study art? Or did I talk to a random girl on the cruise?”

Val’s eyes were watering

“I..did.”

“So, Barcelona has a great art program, and I figured that you wouldn’t mind spending a couple of years away with your girlfriend.”

Val jumped out of her chair and knocked a few water glasses along the way, she ran towards him and hugged the poor man to hard that he almost fell off, only held by his son.

“ _Gracias, gracias, gracias,gracias”_

Everyone on the table was laughing at her, including Juliana.

“You’re welcome mi amor, now go help your girlfriend send her drawings to Lidia”

The pair almost ran out of the table, going outside, the mess in the bedroom forgotten as they made their ways in the car to go back to Juliana’s house.

“Val, I don’t want to get it just because a Carvajal asked, what if I’m not good?”

“Jul, you won’t get in because of us, you will show her your drawings, you will earn your spot there, we just connected the two of you” The girl reassured her

“But I don’t need you guys to pay for me or anything”

She hated the idea of depending on people

“Juls mi amor, the scholarship probably won’t cover all of it, you will still use your own money, plus we need to survive there so trust me, we both will need to work.”

Val said with a laughter and Juliana relaxed, she was getting help but not being supported, she could handle that.

Lupe and Panchito were by the balcony and got scared once the two girls almost ran out of the car

“Mamáaaaaa”

Jul was screaming and Val had a huge smile, Panchito saw it and relaxed, at least it was good news.

They made their ways inside the house, Valentina having to explain everything because Juliana was too excited to make coherent sentences, they could see how worried the couple were while they explained everything.

“But it’s so far honey, I’ll be worried everyday” Lupe was holding her daughter’s hand.

“Mom, I’ll be fine, I’ll call you and text you”

Juliana had a big smile that Val was sure that the pair hadn’t seen it in a while

“Lupe, I can promise you something, even if I know that Juliana will complain ok? Once a month, you guys can go there or we come here, once a month you will see each other.”

Juliana opened her mouth to complain but Lupe cut her off by crossing the room and hugging the girl.

“Thank you! That helps me a lot, I’m so glad she met you”

It was Val’s turn to almost cry, being fully accepted by Lupe was one of her main goals, Juliana was smiling at her.

“Okay, so go get your drawings now!” Panchito said it and Juliana and Val ran to her bedroom.

The laughter could be heard from outside the room, both girls living on their dreams while the promise of a place together studying what they wanted laid right ahead of them.

~(JT)~

4 months after.

“Okay mom, I have to go, for real”

Juliana was laughing as long as everyone else at Lupe, the woman had hugged her five times since they arrived at the airport, the whole Carvajal family, Lupe, Panchito plus Laura and Rachel were there to say goodbye to the couple.

Laura had given them a small scrapbook filled with sneaky pictures she took of the couple while they were in the cruise, Juliana smiled at her.

“Be safe you two, let us know when you land and don’t even dare stop texting us!”

Laura was trying to sound mean but Rachel was laughing next to her

“I’ll sis, I promise”

Juliana hugged the girl again, she was so glad that she was able to maintain their friendship, she hugged Rachel as well.

Val was saying goodbye to her family, Laura and Rachel, Panchito was holding her mother so she didn’t start another round of hugs, Juliana smiled.

“Are you ready love?”

Val asked her by offering her hand to the girl, Juliana look at everyone with big smiles and back at Val.

“With you, I am.”

She gave the girl a kiss, waved everyone goodbye and the pair made their way through security, their four years in Barcelona begins now.


End file.
